Love & Luck!
by Not For A Moment
Summary: Trish uses her evil ways to book a 3 week trip to...LAS VEGAS! Of course Ally's against it, but they end up going anyway. But what happens when Love and Luck cross her path? AU short of & a bit OOC. Please give it a chance! You never know, you might like it. I know you will ;) *Inspired by the movie What Happens in Vegas & the one-shot Waking Up In Vegas* COMPLETE! THANK YOU ALL!
1. Vacation

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** But, I do own the story line.

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Glad you're attempting to read this. If you just happen to read the whole thing and like it, please review. I love getting them even if they're simple. If you read the whole thing and not like it, that's fine but please don't comment if you do. I don't like getting trashed just as much as the next person. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like it!

**Warning: **This story _will_ contain sexual themes. I will put a warning up if there is a steamy chapter. Not for a little while, but hey we never know ;)

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

_*{Ally}*_

"Trish! Are you crazy?" I shouted just as she pressed the 'Confirm Order' button. I was too late to stop her, she already booked everything. She had the plane tickets, the hotel, and the rental car all set. Now all she had to do was pack my suitcase. Which I would have to fight her for, if I wanted to make sure I wasn't mistaken for a whore when we went on our little 'vacation' as she called it.

"Come on Ally, you need to live a little." She said, closing my laptop and stretching out on the couch. "And you should be thanking me."

"Why? You used my credit card." I muttered, snatching up my computer and heading towards my bedroom.

I kicked the door open, setting my laptop down on my desk and flopping onto my bed. Why did Trish always have to drag me into things? Now that everything was paid for, I had to go. Or else she'll take her boyfriend with her. Wait, I forgot. They broke up two weeks ago. Maybe she was having a 'crisis' and needed some girl time.

Trish came into my room and sat on the bed next to me. She didn't say anything, but she just looked at the ceiling. I knew she was thinking about something, but I didn't know what. I sat up, ruffling my hair with my hand.

"What are you thinking about?" I huffed, breaking her train of thought.

"I was making a mental checklist of thing I'm gonna need, and casinos we need to check out." She answered, giving me a mischievous smile. "We just scored three whole weeks in Vegas! And at a cheap price too! Can you believe our luck?"

"Yeah…luck." I rolled my eyes, getting up to grab my songbook. I had to scribble down a few song lyrics that popped into my head.

"Ally, you have to stop being so stubborn." Trish scolded me, snatching my book from my hands and shutting it closed. "And you really need to stop writing all the time. It's scary to see that you spend most of your time with this book." Trish hands it back to me, but I know she expects me to keep it shut.

"I'm sorry. It's involuntary sometimes." I set my book aside, resisting the urge to write in it again. "But really Trish, sometimes you're too rash."

"Nope, I'm just the perfect amount of reckless." Trish flipped her hair cockily. "And you know I make your life interesting."

I sighed; she was right. My life was interesting, considering all the crazy stuff she's pulled me into. One time we went skinny dipping in the pond at the park, all because she dared me to. But it was one of those dares where you're like _'Why not?'_ and you do the dare without thinking. Looking back on it, I'm glad it was nighttime and no one was around.

But that fact I was only sixteen when she dared me, kind of freaked me out. Now that I was twenty-one and legally an adult, imagine all the stuff she could make me do. I was afraid after some of her persuading I would find myself in jail. I didn't look good in orange nor would I be able to handle prison food. I'm serious; I rather eat my foot off.

Aside from that fact, we were still in college. We both attended Barry University, **(*)** but we lived off campus. We've always talked about sharing a room in the dorms, but when we learned you're assigned roommate, we change our plans. We rented a cheap apartment in the suburbs of Miami. It was a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment which was a little too big for us, considering the fact we barely manage to pay rent as it is.

But Trish and I each got our own bathroom, and her sister sleeps over. _A lot. _So we use the extra room as a guest bedroom. We have a nice building manager, and she's a sweet old woman who helps us out when we were a couple hundred dollars short on rent. I always have to work double shifts, sometimes triple shifts, at my job most of the time. I even have to work as a waitress, at a restaurant called Melody Diner, on the weekends. Which is the time I used to study for school.

Yeah, we struggled a bit. I also worked part-time in my dad's music store, while Trish jumps from job to job. She has a long list of jobs she's been fired or quit from, so I rather not run through them. Together, we somehow manage to scrape together fifteen-hundred bucks for rent. Now that Trish went and bought this vacation to Vegas, there went the rent for the next six months.

Three months' rent for the tickets, rental car, and hotel, which are supposed to last for three weeks. Three months' rent for all the money we were going to lose gambling, partying, and shopping. Shit! I was starting to get a migraine. I headed towards the kitchen to grab some Advil. **(**) **I took two and chugged down a glass of water. How were we going to make up six months' pay in three weeks?

I know I don't have the very best of luck, but I knew we wouldn't win anything. We could win what, maybe a couple hundred bucks but no more than that. I would have to ask my parents for a little help. And I hated doing that to them. I told them I could handle being independent, that Trish was responsible, (I don't know what I was thinking at the time) and that we could handle ourselves. But no, I screwed up big time.

Trish sat on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. She watched me as I had a mental breakdown. I started to wonder if the Advil was really working. If not, then I probably need to start buying something else. I should probably do that today, our flight left in three days. I met Trish's gaze, that's when I finally caved.

"What?" I questioned, massaging my temples warily. "You better not tell me you maxed out my credit card."

"No, I've got the rest of the expenses covered." She answered, examining her nails casually. "I sold one of my family's priceless family heirlooms for cash. We've got ten grand in the bank, baby!"

My eyes widened at what she just said. Ten thousand dollars? We had that much cash in the bank? So I didn't have to swallow my stubborn pride and tell my parents about our dilemma if things went bad in Vegas? I let out a sigh, and looked up at Trish gratefully.

"You know," I paused to drink another glass of water, "You could have told me that before I started having a mental breakdown?"

"Hey, you're the one who's flipping out." Trish held up her hand in innocence. "Besides we _really _need to start packing."

"Trish, we're not leaving until Wednesday." I explained, giving her one of my confused faces.

"Yeah funny story…" She looked away from me avoiding my gaze. "The Wednesday deal was more expensive, so I settled for the Sunday deal. Our plane leaves in nine hours."

I checked the wall clock; it read _10:34 a.m._ We were leaving at eight, and we needed to get pack! Damn it, Trish! I made a mental note go ballistic on Trish later; now, I had to go pack for Vegas. I sprinted off to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I didn't want Trish coming in and packing my closet for me.

I tossed some jeans, shorts, dresses, heels, a pair sneakers, flats, a sweater, t-shirts, blouses, and just about the rest of my closet, onto my bed. I lugged my giant suitcase from under my bed, scurrying over to my dresser to grab some pajamas and underwear. For some reason, only the underwear I had in there, were the ones Trish and my mother got me for birthdays and Christmas presents.

They were matching lingerie sets of lacy underwear and bras. Trish must've taken all my other stuff out when I was in the kitchen. I opened another drawer, which was wear I kept swimwear, and looked into it. Yup, all my one pieces were gone. All I had were the tiny bikinis Trish put in there. Just to make sure, I went back to me bed. Sure enough, my dresses were replaced by small cocktail dresses.

"Fuck." I cursed, throwing everything into my luggage. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I slammed the lid down closed, zipping it tight and putting a lock on it. I wasn't going to let Trish mess with my wardrobe any more than this. I dragged all my crap out into the living room, where Trish sat on the couch watching TV.

"Aren't you going to pack?" I asked her, wiping the sweat that accumulated on my brow.

"Nope, did that yesterday." She said, flipping through the TV guide.

"What?!" I yelled, my eyes bulging from my skull. "We didn't even buy the tickets until an hour ago."

"Nah, I bought them last night." I flopped onto the couch, too tired to kick Trish's ass.

"Then, what were you doing on the computer today?"

"I was checking my email. Got the conformation email last night, but I forgot to check it."

"Trish, I swear, if this trip goes wrong, I will leave you in Vegas."

"Yeah…you do that."

With that, we lazed around for an hour before cleaning up the house. We did a triple check to make sure we had everything and I did six sweeps around the house to make sure I had everything I wanted to take. I put my songbook into my carry-on bag, along with my laptop and charger. I really did hope Trish would be right about this vacation. She said we were lucky, but I doubt it. To my dismay, I was wrong.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Did you like it? I was inspired by xXDemiFanForeverXx's one-shot, Waking Up in Vegas. I really enjoyed - no, I loved it! - so I wanted to expand on that idea. Please review, I enjoy getting them. You're all amazing!

**Reminder!:** Please review, fave, and follow!

_/_

*** I don't own it.**

**** I don't own this either.**

_/_

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	2. Airports

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** I don't own Austin or Ally. Or Dez or Trish.

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, the faves, and the follows. Hope you'll keep them up and continue to like the story as the plot unfolds.

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Airports**

_*{Austin}*_

I drummed my fingers against my thighs. This mash-up from a band called IM5 **(*) **was pretty good, in fact, I made a metal note to get some more of their songs. I hated waiting, but listening to music always helped me pass the time. I hummed along to a couple of songs before I looked down at my watch. It read _7:34 p.m. _I groaned in annoyance, we still had a while before they let us board the plane.

I was having mixed feelings about our trip. You see, Dez, my best friend, bought these super cheap tickets for a three week trip to Las Vegas. Of course, he bought them on impulse and didn't even tell me until last-minute. So, we packed up all of our stuff and headed over to the airport. Now, we were waiting for our flight.

I leaned my head back on the airport seat. I was going to go insane with boredom. I sat up straight, pushing the bridge of my sunglasses up my nose. I know what you're thinking. It's nighttime, you're in an airport, and you look suspicious; why the hell are you wearing sunglasses? Well, here's the thing. I was kind of famous.

It was no biggie being known around the world, selling millions of albums, winning many awards, having platinum and gold records, and being supported by millions of fans. It wasn't _that _big of a deal. But, I didn't achieve fame overnight. I've had to work hard ever since I was fifteen, and I didn't make it until I was a nineteen-year-old in college. And which college would that be you may ask? Barry University in sunny Miami, if you were wondering.

I craned my neck to the side to watch Dez fiddle with his camcorder. He made so many awkward yet funny expressions it was fun to watch. When he was done messing around with his camcorder, he turned it on and pointed it at me.

"Day 1 of our Vegas Video Diaries, say 'hi' to the camera Austin." Dez said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I laughed, waving to the camera. "So…Vegas, what are your thoughts about the trip?"

"Honestly, I'm just glad I can get a break from school and work." I admitted, watching as people walked freely around the departure lounge. "But, I'm also hoping we could test our luck and see if we can win some serious cash."

"Oh, you know it." Dez agreed, turning away from me and videotaping our surroundings. "Damn! Those girls are seriously hot."

"What girls Dez?" I asked; a little busy trying to pick another song to listen to.

Dez put down his camcorder, grabbed my head, and turned it to the direction he was looking at. "Those girls." He explained as a pair of blondes took a seat in the row of seats across from where we were sitting.

"They are very hot." I agreed, tilting my glasses down a bit to get a better look at them. They both looked the same, except one looked a bit older than the other. Also, one of the girls had very green eyes while the other had blue eyes. "I call dibs on the one with green eyes."

"Green eyes?" Dez gave me a confused look, before turning back to the girls. "I don't know if you're color blind or something, but they both have brown eyes."

"What? No they don't." I was pretty sure the hot blondes didn't have brown eyes. But, Dez was, you know, Dez.

"Which girls are you looking at?" Dez looked back and forth between me and the blondes. He leaned back a bit to see things from my perspective.

"Those two very fine blondes over there." I explained pointing at them. "Aren't those the girls you were talking about?"

Dez shakes his head in disagreement, before he takes my head again and redirects it. Now, I'm looking at another pair of girls. They're sitting in the same row as the blondes but they're further down in the row. One girl is Latina with dark, curly hair while the other girl is very petite and has wavy brown hair along with warm brown eyes. The Latina is reading a magazine, while she has a conversation with her friend. The petite brunette is writing something in a brown, leather book and looks like she's deep in concentration. But, she manages to keep up the conversation with her friend.

I have to admit it; these girls were WAY prettier than the blondes. Now, I couldn't take my eyes off the brunette. I mean, she was just…gorgeous. Not the celebrity sexy, gorgeous, but the innocent, elegant gorgeous. She seemed like the type of girl who's actually very shy and not very outgoing. But, in actuality, she was fun to be with and was filled with surprises. I had the sudden urge to get up and go talk to her.

"Dibs on the one with brown eyes." Dez blurted out of the blue. I gave him the look that let him know that he needed to explain what he was saying, which he needed to do a lot. He laughed before he explained further. "The one with curly hair."

"Oh." I drawled as I calmed down a bit, knowing that he wasn't interested in the tiny brunette. I don't know why, but I was actually kind of happy. The situation worked out fine, he got one girl and I got the other. Everybody was happy, happy. Except, there was one problem.

This was going to be the first and probably the last time we would see those girls. We were going to Vegas, and they were probably going somewhere else. Besides, even if we were going to the same place, we wouldn't be able to meet them again. The world was just too big and the chances of us meeting them, were very slim.

I frowned knowing that my excitement was short-lived. I turned back around in my seat, sticking my earphones back in so I could listen to my music. Now, I went back to dying of boredom waiting for us to board the plane. Luckily, my boredom only lasted a short while.

"Flight 328A to Las Vegas is now ready for boarding." A voice announced. "All passengers boarding Flight 328A, please head to Gate 28 for departure."

Dez and I got up, gathering our things that we were taking as carry on. I did a quick check where we sat, to make sure we didn't leave anything. And sure enough, Dez was going to forget his camcorder. Again. I picked it up and handed it to him. He gave me a sheepish smile before I double-check the area again. We were good to go, and then we headed towards the gate.

We waited in the back of the super long line to board the plane. We didn't have to wait long though, so that was a good thing. But the bad thing was, when we were in the plane, almost every seat was full. Dez and I looked at our tickets to compare seat numbers. Just our luck, we were seated in different sections. He sat in the way back, while I sat in the very front.

"Damn, tough luck bro." Dez said, before he headed toward his seat. "Hope you don't get seated next to some bratty kid or weird tourist."

"Thanks." I muttered, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I turned on my heel, trying to find my seat. When I found it, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes; there were three seats, and one of them was now occupied by the tiny brunette. She had the window seat, and was writing in her book. I really couldn't believe my luck.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

I hope you all can give me feedback. I really want to know how I'm doing so I would be grateful if you can review. I hope to have at least 5 reviews, but I'm would be grateful to even get three. Thank you once again!

**Reminder!: **Please review, fave, and follow!

_/_

*** I don't own IM5, but I wish I did. ;)**

_/_

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	3. Airplanes

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** I don't own Austin or Ally. Nor do I own Trish or Dez.

**1st Author's Note: **Wow. You guys are just...AWESOME! All I asked for we like 3 or 5 reviews, but I got 14! Thank you all so very much! You guys deserve Ch. 3 as a reward. I would be ever so thankful and grateful if you all could keep it up!

**Warning: **This story _will_ contain sexual themes. I will put a warning up if there is a steamy chapter. But not for a little while. Maybe around Ch. 7 or 8 is when the lime will come out, but hey we never know ;)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Airplanes**

_*{Austin}*_

Okay, I'm a pretty lucky guy, but I never thought I would be this lucky. For example, the girl I was drooling over in the airport, was actually seated in the same row my seat was in. How could that not be luck? My heart pounded in my chest, when I saw that there were two open seats. It was time for the moment of truth; it was time to see which seat was mine.

I crossed my fingers, hoping I would get the seat next to her. I glanced at my plane ticket, holding my breath in anticipation. I mentally pumped my fist in triumph when I saw my seat number was 27; she was sitting in seat 28. Another lucky break, if I do say so myself.

I took off my backpack and packed it into overhead storage. I fixed my clothes, checked my breath, and took off my sunglasses before I sat down. She didn't notice me, because she too busy writing in her book. So, I just sat there patiently, until she looked up. Granted, I hated waiting, but I actually didn't mind if it was her.

I just sat there, waiting for our flight to take off. I twiddle my thumbs for a bit, before I remembered I had my phone in my pocket. I needed to pass the next level of Cut the Cheese. **(*)** I dug around my hoodie pocket, before I remembered my phone was in my jean pockets. I dug around the front pockets before I checked the back ones. I mentally went _Ah ha!_ when I found it.

As I was pulling my phone out, my elbow hit the girl's shoulder. And I must've hit her hard, because it hurt me too.

"Ow!" She cried, dropping her book suddenly before she turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." I apologized hurriedly. "Are you okay? No bleeding or bruising? Do I need to call the flight attendant? The pilot? The sky marshal? The president?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy, and I swallowed nervously. _Smooth Austin, very smooth._ Her expression softened and then she began to laugh. She picked up her book off the floor, tucking it next to her before she turned back to me. Up close, her eyes were so damn beautiful. They were warm, innocent, and honest; some qualities I never admired in a girl before…until now.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She smiled, which made my stomach flutter. God, what did I do to deserve this, because I would gladly do it again.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, worried a bit more than I should be. "I didn't cause any internal bleeding, torn ligaments, or broken bones?"

She chuckled, pushing away hair from her face before she spoke. "I'm sure. What about you? Does your funny bone hurt?"

"Nope, not at all." I said, giving her my most charming smile. "I'm Austin, by the way." I extended my hand, hoping she would shake it and in the process tell me her name.

"I'm Ally." She shook my hand, and I wondered how her tiny hands were so soft. "So are you going to Vegas too?" She let go of my hand and I did too, reluctantly.

"Yeah, but my friend kind of told me last-minute though." I admitted, scratching the back of my head nervously. "Actually, he bought the tickets and told me six hours before the plane was schedule to leave."

Ally blinked at me, surprise clear in her eyes. "Are you serious?" She questioned.

"Very." I answered simply. "Why?"

"Because that's what my friend did too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, except she actually bought the tickets last night and lied to me about buying them today. She had me freaking out, trying to get ready for the trip."

"Wow. And let me guess, she was already packed when you were packing?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because, I would do the same thing if I was her and my friend was you."

Ally laughed, and I swear, it was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. We sat there just talking about different topics, until we were finally ready for takeoff. After that, we just talked about music. Apparently, she was a songwriter and worked in a music store in Miami, which sparked up another topic.

"You live in Miami?" I asked in disbelief. "That's crazy because I do too. But, I've never seen you around the city before."

"Well Miami is a big city." She reminded, giggling a bit. "But, I mostly spend my time working and going to school."

"That's cool, what school do you go to?" I really hoped I didn't sound like a creeper with me asking so many questions.

"Barry University." She answered, and my jaw dropped. She looked confused by my sudden expression, but I was too busy freaking out to do anything about it.

Okay. Not only did this girl live in Miami like me, but she went to the same school as I did. Not only that, but we just happened to be going to the same city, on the same flight, for the same amount of days. Could things possibly get any weirder?

"Are you being truthful with me, right now?" I had to suppress the denial in my voice. I couldn't deny it, because I was hearing things that were too good to be true.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" She arched her eyebrow, which was unbearably cute.

"Because, I go to Barry too." I smiled as her eyes widened in surprise again.

"No way. Why haven't I seen you around campus?" My heart froze at the question.

I didn't know how to answer her. I mean, I couldn't just go out and say _'Oh I'm Austin Moon, you know, the international pop superstar'_. Like I would just blurt it out like it was something normal. But it wasn't. I really wanted Ally to like for me for me, but I really didn't want to lie to her. So, I decided to stretch the truth, just a bit.

"I have work right after my classes and it's a bit…time consuming." I tried to give her my most best convincing smile. I hope that she would believe me.

"Oh, it's the same with me." Ally explained, buying my excuse, which wasn't lying necessarily. True I did stretch the truth, but it _was_ true.

For the next three hours, we laughed and talked like we've known each other our whole lives. I felt really comfortable with her, and I hope she felt the same way about me. Another thing was, during those three hours, we got to know each other on a deeper level than people normally do. I don't know how or why, but I really wasn't looking forward to landing in two hours.

When we land, that's when we'll be going our separate ways. When she gets up out of her seat to leave, it'll most likely be the last time I see her. All I really wanted to do, was enjoy the time we had together. Because, Ally Dawson (I managed to get her last name), was really something special.

_/_

The last two hours of the plane ride were heaven and hell. It was hell because they went by fast and that was all the time I had left with Ally. It was heaven, because Ally fell asleep on my shoulder. Honestly, I thought I was dreaming. She actually felt comfortable enough to fall asleep by my side. And I was glad for that.

She was so cute when she slept. I actually even managed to doze off for an hour or so. Then, when I woke up, I found Ally's head in the crook of my neck. Her arm was wrapped with mine, and her hand rested in my open palm. I didn't know whether to wake her up, or just enjoy our situation for a couple more minutes. I went with plan B.

When she stirred, my heart cringed. This was the end of the line. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times before she sat up. I was disappointed, because I was enjoying having her next to me like that. She stretched her muscles, yawning like a small kitten. Fuck, she was so damn adorable. I had it bad for Ally, and soon would become a heart-broken, lovesick puppy.

When Ally finished stretching, she looked at me and gave me a smile. She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it up like a baby chick does to it's feathers. I watched as she rested her head on my shoulder again and closed her eyes. I didn't know what came over me, but I rested my cheek on her head. Then, we just sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the plane ride. I really hoped my lucky streak wouldn't break out on me.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person.

I hope you all can give me feedback. I hope to have at least 7 (because it's one of my lucky numbers) _new_ reviews, but I'm would be grateful to even get five. Thank you once again! I'm grateful to have awesome supporters like y'all.

**Reminder!: **Please review, fave, and follow!

_/_

*** I made it up, but if there is an app/game called 'Cut the Cheese' then I do not own it.**

_/_**  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	4. Arrival

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** I don't own Austin or Ally. Nor do I own Trish or Dez

**Warning: **I'll just put a warning when it come to it.

**1st Author's Note: **Have I ever told you all that you're AMAZING?! Because I'm serious, you guys are. I'm very grateful and glad to have y'all supporting me. I hope you all will continue to as the story progresses.

_/_

**Quick Shout Outs and Replies!**

**To SillyTale:** You're review made my day! Thank you ;)

**To Apeape2000:** I'm not that great, but that you for thinking so. But, I do one day hope to become better.

**To purplepokadots22:** Thank you very much! And yes, I did get 'Cut the Cheese' from 'Cut the Rope' :'D

**To Rachel:** Oh yes, Austin does have it bad for Ally.

**To Auslly lover:** Sorry for the late reply, but thank you!

**To some unnamed Guests:** Thank you guys for supporting my stories! Though, if it's not too much to ask, when you review can you put your name so I know who to shout-out to? Thanks, stay epic guys!

_Thanks to my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and to my Silent Readers! I appreciate every review, fave, and follow. Thanks for the support guys!_

_/_

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

_*{Ally}*_

Okay. I'm going to summarize what happened during the plane ride as short as I can. From the time while I was writing in my book, to when our plane landed in Vegas.

_/_

As I was scribbling down some song lyrics in my book, I didn't even notice someone took a seat next to me. I was just so caught up in writing these lyrics down, that I wasn't paying attention. That is, until I was suddenly hit in my arm, with what felt like it could have been a hammer. When I looked up to see who hit me, I meet the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes I have ever seen in my life. The owner of the pair of eyes, wasn't so bad either.

He had fairly tanned skin and bright, blond hair. He was very, very good-looking. I even found it extremely cute that he was freaking out because he hit me by accident. After we got that whole incident straightened out, we talked for hours. And I found him very easy to talk to.

I was actually very bad at talking to guys, but he was different. I felt comfortable around Austin. He was nice, funny, charming, and did I mention, good-looking. We talked about our hobbies and interests, you know, stuff normal people talk about. We even shared some stuff about our past experiences.

I somehow found myself telling him some embarrassing moments, which I would never share with a stranger. But, Austin was more than that. Plus, when he said he went to Barry, I flipped out. It was crazy. We lived in the same city, but we never once crossed each other's paths until today. We were both on a trip to Vegas, because our friends bought tickets on the same online travel site. Man, was luck definitely on my side.

And when I fell asleep, I didn't feel uncomfortable doing it. Normally, some people would feel uncomfortable sleeping next to a total stranger, but Austin wasn't a stranger. So, I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. I woke up a half an hour later to find the place we were in.

Our arms were linked together, my head was in the curve of his throat while his cheek was on my head, and our hands were almost intertwined with one another. I was a bit shocked to find me sleeping like this, but I was happy too. I actually really liked it. He smelled of cotton and faintly of cologne. It was soothing, and caused warmth to spread through my veins. I went back to sleep in the safety of Austin's presence.

_/_

As the plane landed in Vegas, I found myself getting sadder by the second. This was going to be the last time I saw Austin. I didn't want to leave him, yet I knew we would have to leave the plane sooner or later. So, I had to put on a brave face for the both of us.

When the seatbelt sign went off, everyone in the plane got up in the same second. I sat there, waiting for all the traffic to leave. Then, when it was gone, it was only Austin and I aboard the plane. We just sat there for a minute before we got up and got our stuff.

We didn't speak the whole time. We just enjoyed the other person's presence while it lasted. When we were ready to go, we walked out to the terminal together. I saw Trish standing next to some red-headed guy when we got out. She looked a little agitated, but the red-head looked…sad. He looked like he was feeling the same way I was. And I didn't know why that was.

Once we were past the gate, I stopped and looked at Austin. He did the same, giving me a sad smile. I could only do the same, but then I remembered, we were both from Miami and we went to the same school. We could see each other again in three weeks. It wouldn't be a problem. Right?

"So, I'll see you at school?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

He looked confused for a minute, but then realization must've hit him because he suddenly nodded vigorously. "Definitely." He agreed; his smile seemed a bit brighter. Then, it faded just as quickly as it came. "So, this is the end of the line."

"I guess it is." I muttered, not bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice. "Good-bye, Austin."

"It's not good-bye, Ally. It's see you later." He gave me a flirty wink, before pulling me into a friendly hug.

Honestly, I was surprised. But the second his strong, lean arms wrapped around me, I melted into him. I buried my face into his shoulder, since I was so small, and enjoyed his warmth. The butterflies in my stomach, matched the rhythm of my pounding heart in my chest. I almost didn't want to let go, but had to. Plus, I remembered Trish was standing there watching me, and I knew I was going to be nagged by her later.

Reluctantly, I was the one to pull away first. I gave Austin my warmest smile, before I did something that surprised the both of us. I reached up to the tip of my toes, and kissed his cheek.

"See you later, Austin." With that, I turned around and walked away from him.

_/_

We head towards the baggage reclaim section, gathering our stuff from the carousel. We walked out of the airport, to find a limo waiting exclusively for us. Trish and I exchanged an excited girl look they do in movies, and then we climbed into the limo. And the inside was just as awesome as the outside.

Black leather seats, epic sound system, fully stocked built-in bar, and dozens of snacks. Could it get any better? And I was glad I was mistaken. There was a sun roof! Trish opened it up and we stuck our heads outside.

The dozens of neon lights of Vegas shone around us, bathing us in multicolored light. The air was crisp and cold, filled with the sounds of music, cars, and dozens of other sounds. I threw my hands up into the air, and let out an excited _Woo Hoo!_ Trish was right, Vegas was going to be very fun.

_/_

Okay, I thought the limo was the best part, but I was wrong again. The hotel was even more amazing. It definitely lived up to its name, which was called Olympus. **(*) **When we checked in, we got our room key. Our room was actually a penthouse suite. A penthouse suite! The bell boy took our stuff up to our room, while Trish and I wandered around the lobby for a bit.

When we were ready, we headed up the elevator to the thirty-eighth floor. When the doors opened, we saw one long hallway. There were two doors on either side, one room marked 521 and the other 520. We were in suite 521, which was the one to the right. The bell boy was already there with our stuff.

He hand us the room key, and Trish gave him a nice fat tip. He left with a smile on his face, and we entered the room. Now let me tell you guys now, the room lived up to its name too. To our left were a kitchen and a dining room, while the living room took up the entire middle of the room. To the left were the bedrooms, and those were equally awesome. The bedrooms had huge walk-in closets and bathrooms with a clawfoot bathtub. I flopped onto the king-sized bed, enjoying the feel of the comforters.

Man, Trish did a good job. I didn't even get a chance to unpack; I was too tired from today. I kicked off my sneakers, wrapping myself in the plush blankets. The best part of my room, was the fact I could clap the lights off. I gently dozed off between that fine line of reality and fantasies. Soon, I fully stepped over the line, and into the world of dreams and sleep.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Seriously guys, I so glad to have awesome people supporting this story! Hope some of you, if you haven't already, check out my other Auslly fan fiction called Music and Possession.** Those of you who are already doing so, there's a poll on my page on a song you guys would like Austin to sing to make Ally to admit she loves him.** Hope to have 9 reviews this time (it's my sister's number) but I'm fine with just 5. Thank you all once again!

**Reminder!: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person. Please review, fave, and follow!

_/_

*** I made it up, but if there is a hotel in Vegas called Olympus, then I do not own it.**

_/_

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	5. Conversations

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** We've been over this guys. I don't own anything so stop making me feel bad. We all want to own Ross Lynch so we shouldn't deny it.

**Warning: **I'll just put a warning when it come to it.

**1st Author's Note: **Do I really need to remind you're guys your AWESOME? Because I'm sure you guys already know that. Oh well! I'm just going to keep telling you guys until you get tired of hearing it :D Anyways. I want to clear something up. I will make Austin act more childish and hyper like he is, but **remember guys the story is a bit OOC. **I even wrote that in the summary when I first posted the story. But, I hope you'll still like it guys!

**Dedication To All My Readers!**

_Thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me. I'm very happy to have amazing people who like my story. I'm glad to have reached the 50 mark and I hope you guys will continue to like the story as it progresses. I'm very thankful to have you guys, so thank you for all you've done. Hope you like the next chapter!_

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Conversations**

_*{Ally}*_

I woke up the next morning around 10 a.m. and I instantly began to freak out. The bed didn't feel like my bed, the room didn't look like my room, and my alarm didn't go off. That's what made the alarms in my head go off. But, I had forgotten I wasn't at home anymore; I was in Vegas now.

I eased back into my bed, dozing off for a couple more minutes. The comforter was very plushy and soft, I felt like I was on a cloud. I wanted to just lie in bed all day today and lazy around. That was before I needed to get up and use the toilet. I blew hair out of my face, irritated that I had a bladder the size of golf ball. I grabbed a towel from my closet, before heading into the bathroom.

When I came out, I was fully showered and ready to take on the day. And Trish. I didn't get a chance to talk to her last night, and I knew she was going to get me to talk today. As I entered the living room, I was surprised to see Trish up. Normally, she would have slept in until two in the afternoon while I made breakfast.

But, there she was, up and ready to seize the day. I noticed she was chowing down on an omelet at the dining table. She didn't look up from her food, but she knew I was there because she waved me over. I obeyed, and took a seat next to her.

"Room service is amazing." She said, as she took another bite from her very cheesy omelet. "I ordered it twenty minutes ago, and it's still hot."

"Did you think of me when you ordered?" I asked innocently, giving her my puppy eyes.

"With a face like that, no." I frowned and she just laughed. "I'm kidding, I got you bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pickle slices. Your favorite breakfast meal of the day."

I gave her a bone-crushing hug, before I scarfed down my food. When we were done, we sat on the couch enjoying the view. The walls of the living room were made out of glass mostly, which gave us an amazing view of the city. I couldn't believe that this time yesterday, I was at home in Miami. Now, I was in Sin City living the high life.

"So…" Trish drawled, nudging my arm knowingly.

"So what?" I questioned, confused by her sudden outburst.

"Who was that very sexy blond last night?" She asked, reminding me that she was talking about Austin.

"His name is Austin, and he lives in Miami. He also goes to our school." I explained. "He's just a friend, and he sat next to me on the plane." I added the last part quickly before she jumped to conclusions.

"If he's just a friend, why did you give him a kiss?" Trish raised her eyebrow at me; she was going to start playing matchmaker. "It looks to me that there was something more going on."

"Trish, it was a kiss on the _cheek_." I reminded her, shaking my head wearily. "Besides, I doubt we'll see him and his friend again. Remember, Las Vegas is huge."

"You never know Als." Trish wiggled her brows playfully at me, and I laughed really hard.

"Enough about me, who was that red-head you were standing next to in the terminal?"

"You mean the weird chatterbox? I just sat next to him on the plane. Seriously Als, he wouldn't stop talking to me or trying to get me to talk to him."

"Did you at least _try_ to be polite? And just tell him you didn't want to talk?"

"Yes mom."

I hit her arm playfully, and she just rolled her eyes at me. We ended up lazing around in our suite for a couple of hours before we decided plan out our 'Party Route', which is what Trish called it. She pulled out a map of the Strip and a red marker. I mostly just sat there and listened to her talk about which clubs and casinos we were hitting. Then, when we were finished, she input our route into our smartphones using some app she bought.

After all of that, we went back to our rooms to unpack. We took forever to do that, since Trish brought one too many suitcases. I decided to take a nap for an hour which, turned into four hours. Trish woke me up and told me it was go time. She dragged me out of bed and into my bathroom.

I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes with the heel of my palm. I stretched my muscles as she got out her make-up kit. I blinked a couple of times, noticing she was already dressed and ready for our night of partying. Trish picked out a red glitter mini dress with matching red stilettos. I gaped at her in awe, not knowing how she always manages to amaze me.

"I know I look sexy right?" She giggled, twirling around so I could get a better look at the dress.

"When did you get this dress?" I questioned, not remembering her buying it.

"When you were asleep, I did a little shopping for us." She grinned evilly and I swallowed nervously. "I even have a dress for you."

She dashed out of the room, and came back in the next instant with another dress. It was black with a nice floral pattern and a keyhole front and back. My eyes widened in shock, and I shook my head in disagreement.

"Trish, I don't think I can pull it off." I admitted sheepishly. "Why don't I just wear something I already have?"

"Because, we're going to go to clubs and making sure they know our names. So we have to make a statement." She handed me the dress, along with a pair of heels just like hers but they were black. "Now, go put on the dress."

I obeyed hesitantly, shooing her out of the bathroom in the process. I looked at the dress in my hands unsurely, but I did what I was told. When I was done, I stared at the girl in the mirror. She wasn't me. She was everything I wasn't; confident and sexy. Could I really do this?

"Whoa." Trish's voice gasped behind me. I turned around to see her just staring at me, looking me up and down. "It's looks even better than I thought."

"Really?" I asked sheepishly, pushing hair away from my face.

"Really Ally, you need to be more self-confident." Trish shoved me teasingly, before she linked our arms together. "Now, let's get your make-up and hair done, so we can go PAR-TAY!"

I nodded in agreement, and Trish put her skills to work. When she was done, my hair fell into perfect waves over my shoulders. My cheeks were a fain rose color and so were my lips. Trish added some bling to my outfit, which was the cherry on top. We grabbed our clutches before heading out the door.

"Vegas, here we come." I smiled as we closed the door to the penthouse.

"Oh you know it." Trish agreed as we did our handshake. "Now, let's make Vegas men jaw drop at the sight of us."

"We'll do more than just that." I gave her a devious grin, an expression I rarely used. "We'll make them orgasm in their pants."

Trish eyes widened in surprise and shock, which made me laugh. She just matched my grin, and we walked out of the elevator with confidence. We immediately got stares for guys and a few wolf whistles. Hell, I even saw one guy drooling.

We headed to the front desk to get the VIP passes for the clubs that came with our Vegas package. Trish went up to get them, while I hung back. She stopped halfway there, and then ran back to my side. She pulled me behind a column, pushing our backs against the wall.

"What the hell Trish?" I hissed, caught between annoyance, surprise, and worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's the weird red-head." She explained, glancing around the edge of the pillar. "He's at the front-desk."

"So, just go up and get our passes." I ordered, pulling her out of our hiding place. "Just ignore him if he _doesn't_ try to hit on you, because he would be out of his mind to _not_ notice you."

Trish gave me her thank you look, before heading back towards the desk. I watched as she walked up there confidently, doing the signature hair flip move. She rang the bell, and waited patiently for an employee to come. The red-head noticed her, and I could even see his eyes bulge out of his head. I chuckled, watching as he tried to talk to her. Trish just glanced at him, before an employee finally came to desk.

"Ten points for you Trish." I muttered under my breath, tucking my clutch under my arm to applaud her.

"Ally?" An unbearably familiar voice called from behind me. My body stiffened, I could recognize this voice anywhere. I didn't know how or why, but somehow _he_ was standing behind me. It seemed that my lucky streak wasn't over yet.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **CHALLENGE TIME! Hoping for 11 reviews this time, but 5 is fine but it won't insure Ch. 6 tomorrow. (I've been updating everyday because I've already written up to chapter 6 and posting according to the date. Like today is the 5th and you got Ch. 5) So, how about it guys? Do you accept the challenge?

**Reminder!: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person. Please review, fave, and follow!

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	6. Again

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** We've been over this guys. I don't own anything so stop making me feel bad. We all want to own Ross Lynch so we shouldn't deny it.

**Warning: **I'll just put a warning when it come to it.

**1st Author's Note: **I'm just speechless guys. I got 25+ reviews for that last chapter. That's the first time I've gotten that many reviews. Thanks guys! Also, this will be the last chapter for a while, because school starts tomorrow and break ends today. So, I have to put school first and writing second, which makes me sad because I don't like school. AT. ALL. So, hope you guys like the chapter.

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Again**

_*{Austin}*_

Long story short; when we got to the hotel, I instantly fell asleep. I had a long day and I just wanted to get some shuteye. When I woke up the next morning, it was actually three in the afternoon. Dez wasn't up yet, so I decided to unpack. We got a penthouse suite in a rockin' hotel called Olympus. It was off the chain.

When I was done unpacking, I decided to order room service for some lunch. I made sure to order for Dez, because I knew he would be hungry when he woke up. After lunch, we made a list of casinos and clubs we planned to go to. That took a couple of hours, because we did extensive research. By the time we were done, it was time for us to start getting ready to head out.

Dez was done before I was, and he said he was going down to the lobby to get our VIP passes. I wondered for a minute on why we needed them, you know, with me being Austin Moon and all. But I remembered I needed to keep it on the down low. Don't worry, I had plans B, C, and D ready if someone recognized me tonight. The media didn't know I was in Vegas, they thought I was on a cruise in the Bahamas. They believe anything my record label tells them.

When I was finished getting ready, I headed down to the lobby. As I got out of the elevator, I pulled on my sunglasses just in case. I headed towards the front desk, since that's where Dez and I said we would meet. But, I froze in my tracks.

I pulled off my shades, squinting to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I could have sworn that girl looked _exactly_ like Ally. I mean, she had the same face, same hair, body, everything. But, this girl was…pretty damn sexy. She was wearing a smoking black dress that showed off her back and chest nicely.

I walked up to her, taking small and cautious steps. When I was about a foot away from her, I swallowed the lump in my throat. My palms were sweaty, my heart slammed against my ribcage, and my I couldn't find my voice. I shook my head, trying to calm myself down.

I was acting like a wimp. I, Austin Monica Moon, was not a wimp, but just being around Ally made me feel that way. It was crazy, because never in my life, has a girl been able to make me lose my cool. Should I be taking that as a sign? I sucked in a breath, before getting my voice to work.

"Ally?" I questioned, crossing my fingers and hoping that my eyes were playing stupid tricks on me. I really, really wanted that girl to be Ally.

The brunette stiffened, turning around cautiously. When she did, I knew that it was her. My gut twisted into dozens of knots, sending a fuzzy feeling to surge through my body. I smiled instantly, walking up to her. She watched me, eyes filled with clear disbelief.

"Austin?" She croaked, tucking hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing?" I laughed, shoving my hands into my jean pockets. "I'm staying in this hotel. What about you?"

"Um, I- I'm s- staying here too." She stuttered nervously; shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Penthouse suite."

"Really?" Now it was my turn to be surprised. "I am too. Room 520."

"So we're basically right across the hall from each other." She laughed, giving me a smile. "It's a small world after all."

"Yes, yes it is." I smiled back, watching as she rubbed her upper arm nervously. "So, where are you headed?"

"My friend Trish and I were headed to Desert Spades** (*)**?" She bit her lip nervously, but stopped just as quickly as she began. "What about you?"

"The same place." I chuckled, running a hand though my hair. "Do you…maybe want to go together?"

Ally smiled at me, nodding in agreement vigorously. I smiled back; excited I get to spend a whole night with Ally. Dez came up behind us, along with the Latina, who I assumed was Ally's friend, Trish.

"Ally, this is my friend, Dez, Dez this is Ally." I explained, deciding to introduce my friend to the girl who just happened to be everywhere I was.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Dez beamed, extending his hand towards her. "I'm Dez."

Ally giggled, which caused my heart to skip a beat. "Hi, this is my friend Trish, and Trish this is Austin." Ally gestured to me, and I extended my hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted, flashing my lady-killing smile.

"Same to you." She grinned back, shaking my hand in return. She turned to Ally and whispered something into her ear. Ally blushed before elbowing her friend in the arm.

"Hey Trish, you wouldn't mind if Austin and Dez tag along with us to the casino?" Ally flashed a look that wanted her to say yes. Trish looked up at me then to Dez, before turning back to her friend.

"Sure, why not?" Trish sighed, though there was a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Great! To the limo guys!" Dez cheered, leading us towards the exit.

I walked by Ally's side to the limo, while Dez led the way and Trish kicked back. When were outside, the chauffeur opened the door. Dez and I let the girls go in first before we slid into the car. I took a seat next to Ally on one side of the limo, while Dez and Trish sat on the opposite side. Trish looked a bit uncomfortable, but I knew just the thing to lighten the mood.

"Hey Charles!" I called, referring to the driver. "Can you crank up the tunes?"

"Yes, Sir Austin." He replied, from the driver's seat.

The radio blasted into the speakers, and I instantly started dancing in my seat. Ally giggled and so did Trish. Soon, the four of us were seat-dancing. After about fifteen minutes of dancing, we arrived at the casino.

Once out of the car, we didn't hesitate to head inside. Once we were in, the smell of cigarettes invade my nostrils. I coughed, ignoring the smell and just focusing on the casino. Slot machines were everywhere; poker tables, blackjack tables, roulette, and baccarat littered the room; and dozens of small bars and restaurants lined the outside of where the games were.

"Let's go dancing!" Trish suggested. "I belong on the dance floor."

"Let's not." Ally muttered, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Why not?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side like a curious puppy.

"I'm a horrible dancer." She admitted, her cheeks growing red like apples. "I have two left feet."

"Well you're in luck." Dez interjected, clapping me on both of my shoulders. "You just happen to have to world's best dancer right here."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." I said with a sheepish smile. "I'm not that great."

"Well, maybe you could teach me some dance moves." Ally gave me a flirty wink then locked her arm with Trish's. "Let's go dancing, Trish."

The girls headed in the opposite direction, and I could help but stare at Ally's ass. I glanced at Dez, and he must've been checking out Trish, because he had the same helpless expression I had. We ran to catch the girls and followed them to a part in the casino where there was a club.

The room was dimly lit, but there were strobe lights and an iridescent dance floor; typical set up for a club. A bar lined the one wall and a DJ booth was in the back, while scattered tables were all over the place. There was even a disco ball over the dance floor. Music blared from the speakers, a mix of techno and pop which made me want to dance. The room was packed with people, most of them in their twenties like us.

Trish and Ally squealed like girls do, which made Dez and I laughed. They looked at each other, and then to us guys. They had devious smiles on the faces; in the next instant. Ally grabbed my arm and Trish grabbed Dez's.

"Come on Chatterbox, dance with me." Trish said with a flirty tone, catching Dez's total attention. "Let's see if your feet work just as good as your mouth does."

They were lost in the crowd, leaving Ally and I alone. She looked up at me, pulling me deeper into the crowd as well. I don't know what it was, but my feet moved on by themselves. Ally captivated me, and suddenly, I didn't know that I was the luckiest man on the planet.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Alright guys. If I get 13 reviews maybe I can find some time to get you guys Ch. 7 before Wednesday. But I can't promise anything because we all know what school is like. Alright, thanks guys!

**Reminder!: **So did you like it? If you did please review. If not, please don't. I don't like getting bashed just as much as the next person. Please review, fave, and follow!

_/_

*** I made it up, but if there is a casino in Vegas called Desert Spades, then I do not own it.**

_/_

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	7. Dancing

**Standard Disclaimer Applies:** We've been over this guys. I don't own anything so stop making me feel bad. We all want to own Ross Lynch so we shouldn't deny it.

**1st Author's Note: **Did you miss me guys? Well, I'm back, and I'm here with Ch.7! And things are getting steamier between Austin and Ally. The next chapter finally contains the lemon/lime we've all been waiting for! Also, thanks for the review guys! I'm glad you all are liking the story!

**_Warning! Fluffy material ahead!_**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dancing**

_*{Austin}*_

Music surged through my body, weaving itself into every fiber of my being as if it belonged in my DNA. The rhythm caused my body to move on its own, capturing me in its hypnotic spell. I was mesmerized by the music…and by Ally.

She pulled us close, moving her hips in sexy dips and circles. I could only watch as she glanced at me through her lashes. I swear her deep russet eyes were like pools of liquid amber at the moment, because she enchanted me. She caught me in her seductive trap. I stepped in closer to her and she did the same. We were only an inch apart, moving our bodies in perfect synchronization.

The tremors of the music traveled through the floor and up my legs. It took over my body as the music slowed down. My hands trapped Ally's hips as hers traveled up my arms to my shoulders. Her fingers tangled themselves into my hair, which caused me to shiver.

Her touch sent electricity to course through me, making my blood boil and my nerve endings buzz. I pulled her to me, closing the space between us. Then, we just rocked back and forth to the music. Fog began to fill the room, possibly from the fog machines they had stationed around the room.

Our surroundings disappeared and we were suddenly the only two people in the other's sight. I stayed focus on her; only focusing on us. The song switched to something more upbeat. We pulled away just a bit, though we continued to dance but a faster pace. The pull between us was magnetic, holding us together like an invisible chain. I brought my head down to her ear, singing along with the song softly.

**_(*)_**_ Girl please excuse me_

_If I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night_

_We can really let go_

I felt her grip on my shoulders tighten, as her movements became more smooth and fluid. Her dips went lower and her circles slowed down. My reasoning was slipping and I found myself wanting her. I kept singing in her ear, whispering the words slowly so she would only hear my voice.

_Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

She looked up at me, eyes clouded with lust and hunger. The sensations welled up in me like a whirlwind, seeping us up into temptation. The air around seemed more intimate, wrapping around us like snake. Our bodies connected once again, this time, my arms wrapped around Ally's waist. Her arms made their way to my neck, causing her to press her chest against mine.

We both leaned in, our lips moving in excruciatingly slow. As we were only a centimeter away, the song changed and ruined our mood. The atmosphere changed and reasoning shot back into my head. I saw how close we were and I pulled back. I looked away, trying to regain my cool.

When I got it back, I removed my arms from Ally's waist, settling for her hand. She still seemed dazed, so I thought of something to bring her out of it. I leaned in a bit, my lips almost touching her ear.

"Want to get something to drink?" I asked, though it came out in a whisper. Ally looked at me, surprised. She shook her head, almost as if she just realized what was going on. Her cheeks turned red when she saw how close I was, but she nodded anyway.

I smiled, pulling her closer to me. We made our way out of the crowd and over to the bar. We took a seat on some stools, turning so we were faced towards each other.

"So what's your poison?" I questioned, trying to talk over the loud music. "You look like a martini girl."

"I'm not that big of a fan of martinis, but I'll take a Banshee." She laughed, casually eating some of the complimentary nuts bars put out sometimes. "What about you? Are you a beer drinker?"

"Sometimes, but I prefer Scotch though." I explained, calling over the bartender. "One Banshee for the lady, and I'll take a Scotch and soda." The bartender nodded then went off to get our drinks. "So…you're a bad dancer huh? Looks to me like you were perfectly capable of dancing back there."

"I don't know, I guess the music just tells me what to do." She smirked at me, and I found that incredibly sexy. I leaned in close to her, my voice coming out deeper than I expected.

"The way you move is incredible." I brought head close to her ear. "I'd like to see more of your moves." I pulled away just as our drinks arrived. I took a carefree sip from mine, smirking from behind my glass as I saw Ally's embarrassed face.

She chugged down her drink, before ordering another. She turned to me, a sly grin spread across her plush lips. "If you want to see more of them, then you better hope luck is one your side."

I grinned at her, knowing the luck _was_ on my side. And I was grateful to have it.

_/_

I don't know how many drinks we had, but I lost rack after six. No, maybe it was seven. I don't know how, but all I knew was that Ally and I, were drunk. We managed to stop drinking, and make our way back to the dance floor.

With our bodies filled with alcohol, there was a buzz that surged through me. I had the energy to dance all night if I wanted, but now, I was too focused on Ally dancing. She seemed more outgoing while intoxicated. She moved her body in intricate patterns, weaving her arms exotic patterns through the air.

Thoughts whirred in and out of my head, but I couldn't focus on just one of them. My brain was cloudy, and filled with Ally. A small fire ignited in the pit of my stomach, when her arms found their way around my neck. Her delicate fingers rejoined themselves with the locks of hair at the nape of my neck. I shivered, a jolt of heat washing over me. I pulled Ally closer to me, connecting our bodies again.

The music was the only thing that kept us anchored to reality. Without it, Ally and I could have easily got lost in each other's gaze, both of us hungry and hanging by a thread. The temptation and lust between us was so strong, I just wanted to divulge in Ally right then and there. But, instead, I began to sing along with the song. Again, I sang into her ear, softly and alluringly.

**_(**)_**_ Tonight I want all of you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

I felt Ally's shiver in my arms, and her grip tightened around me. We kept dancing, but we slowed down and began rocking. The song kept playing, and I kept singing.

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

I could hear Ally's breath slow down, getting huskier with every word that came out of my mouth. I like the effect I was having on her, but more importantly, she didn't know about the effect she was having on me.

Never in my life, did I think I would meet Ally. Never in my life, have I ever wanted a girl so badly. Never in my life, have I been bewitched by a girl so much, that I would give her the world. Never in my life, has one girl be able to ensnare me just by looking into my eyes. Never in my life, have I fallen madly in love with a girl I barely know.

Now, I had Ally in my arms and I didn't want to let her go. I tightened my grip on her waist, bringing my lips closer to her ear, still singing along.

_Put it on my life, baby,_

_I make you feel right, baby_

_Can't promise tomorrow_

_But, I promise tonight_

I bit down on her earlobe, gently at first but then harder again. Ally whimpered, shuddering at my action. I smirked, before trailing my lips down the side of her neck. She sucked in a hissed gasp, as my teeth grazed along her skin. I bit down on the spot just below her jaw. She moaned into my shoulder, her head resting in the crook of my neck. I chuckled and resumed singing.

_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And baby imma make you feel so good tonight_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow_

When the song ended, we pulled away. Ally looked at me, her eyes once again liquid amber. I recognized the familiar glint in them, because it was exactly how I felt right now. And I didn't even hesitate to kiss her. I was hungry, and I could only satisfy my hunger with one thing; Ally.

The kiss was savage, searing hot, maddening, passionate, and avid. Our lips battled like they were fighting for something more than just dominance. One of my hands wandered into her hair, fisting itself in it. The lust and heat between us collided, causing the fire in my stomach to grow. The feeling was invigorating and tantalizing, making me go mad with recklessness. I needed more than just her lips to satisfy me.

I pulled away, breathless from our fight. We stared into each other's eyes, both heaving for air. I touched my forehead to hers, keeping our gazes locked. My other hand wandered from her waist to cup her face. I needed to be honest even though I was drunk, because I loved her too much to just rush into things without thinking.

"I want you." I breathed, caressing my thumb over her cheekbone. "I need you, and I have to ask, whatever happens tonight, will you regret it?"

She didn't even hesitate to answer, "No, because I need you too. I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I kissed her again, this time it wasn't as rough or ferocious.

"Let's get out of here." I breathed, kissing her neck. "Or do you want to stay?"

"No," She gasped, as I pressed my teeth into her skin. "Let's go now."

With that, we made our way out of the club. And I didn't even know how, but I got way more than I bargained for that night.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Let's see if I can get 15 reviews this time. If not, then that means a delayed Ch. 8 guys. So tell your friends to read and review because Ch. 8 is going to be very, _very_ 'interesting' to read ;)

_/_

* 'I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias, don't own it.

** 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Nayer, and Afrojack, don't own this either.

_/_

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	8. Nights

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **I'm happy to announce, that you guys completed the challenge! Here is Ch.8 and AUSLLY! It's not a lemon guys, so no need to worry. I couldn't write the lemon, so I gave y'all something more on the lines of a lime. I _can_ write smut, but I just couldn't bring myself to write anything very explict between Austin and Ally at the moment. Maybe later in the story ;) Hope y'all like it.

**_Warning! Sexual Content Ahead!_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nights**

_*{Ally}*_

I don't know what happened on the way, or how we got to the hotel room, but all I remember is stumbling out the elevator with Austin's arms wrapped around my waist. We somehow managed to make our way to my room without falling over, but we also managed to keep making out while we did.

I fumbled with my clutch, trying to get the card key from my bag. I had to pull away from Austin, but he just managed to attack my neck with hungry kisses. When I got it out, I opened the door, and we hurried inside. Austin kicked it closed, before spinning around and pulling me back to his body.

"Where's your room?" He breathed into my ear, nipping at the edge roughly.

"It's down the hall, first door on your right." I mumbled as I began unbuttoning his shirt.

Austin crashed his mouth onto mine again, his tongue snaking its way into my mouth. I moaned as his hands began to grope my butt. He lifted me onto his body, wrapping my legs around his waist. I kicked off my heels, coiling my fingers into his blond hair. I pulled his head down, insatiate and eager to taste more of him.

The fire in my stomach and burning in my lower area raged uncontrollably. I couldn't sate myself with just starving kisses, I needed more. I needed more of this dangerous attraction and passion, more of Austin. The undeniable ache for him was there, and I had to satisfy it. Or else, I would go insane if I didn't.

Austin kicked my door open, tossing me onto my bed. He stripped off his jacket, and his open button-up. He kneeled over my body, his hands hiking up my bare legs. I shuddered at his touch; it sent heat coursing through my blood. Fervor blazed deep in the pit of my belly; I was losing myself in indulgence, and I was going to divulge in it.

Austin pushed up the hem of my dress, watching with dark eyes as it exposed more of my body. He brought his head down, planting hard kisses along my stomach. He played with my panties, teeth nipping at the waistband. I groaned, heat and want rampaging within me. This was maddening; his teasing was more like cruel torture.

Seeing he was taking too long, I got impatient and took off my dress for him. I threw it somewhere, which left me in my underwear. Austin's eyes went wide, but he chuckled.

"Impatient much?" He laughed as he leaned over my body.

"You have no idea." I breathed, pulling his lips down to mine. I flipped our positions, so that I was on top.

My hands wandered under his tank top; my fingers move smoothly across his skin. Austin sucked in a broken breath, his chest rising and falling as my hands wander higher and higher. I manage to pull off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested in front of me. I like what I see, eyeing his firm and tone muscles.

"Obviously you like what you see." Austin chuckles as his hands cage my hips once again. He flips us over, his mouth meeting once again with my kiss-swollen lips.

I pull away to answer him, "It depends. Do you want to talk all night, or do you want to see my _other_ moves?"

He smirks at me before his hands slide down to the sides of my chest. The atmosphere around us is so intense; I wander between the line of reality and fantasy. Pleasure overwhelms me, along with more iridescent sensations. They coil around me, trapping me in the fires of passion.

The need to possess and sate blazed inside me, keeping me away from reasoning. The burning sensation in my loins slowly became unbearable. Austin's teasing hands and slow kisses were maddening. I was ravenous, and he was purposely starving me to the point where I could no longer bear it anymore.

I rolled us over, sitting on his abdomen to keep him in place. It was my turn to dominate. I grinded my hips into his, causing groans and grunts to escape his lips. His breathing became notched and rapid, his fingers digging into my hips as I became more forceful.

I smirk at him, knowing I had Austin wrapped around my finger. I lean down, brushing my lips against his. However, that was all; it was no more than the brush of lips. I pulled away a bit, hovering over him a bit. Our breaths collided with one another's, heat mingling with heat.

I stared into his eyes, noticing they looked like pools of dark bronze. He licked his lips hungrily, before he pulled me back down. I kissed him back with such ferocity, it was clear I was getting impatient. He smiled into the kiss, before pulling away.

"You need to calm down Ally." Austin whispered, trailing his thumb over my lips. "We're just getting started."

With that, he switched our roles again. Then, there were hungry kisses, rough hands, breathless moans, deep groans, and the removing of clothes. When there was only the contact of skin on skin that was my breaking point. I cried out in ecstasy when it came to it.

My control slipped, and I found myself rendered useless. All I could do was focus on Austin, because right now, he was all I needed. Was it strange that didn't want morning to come? Can I hope that this won't be it? Will luck stay on my side, or will it abandon me when the night ends?

_*{Austin}*_

Lost. That's how I felt. There was the need to take, take, take that welled in me. It clouded my senses and reasoning, urging me to dominate recklessly. But I couldn't do that. Because, the girl in front of me…was Ally.

I wouldn't do that. The need for her and the feelings I felt towards stopped me from doing so. I knew she was impatient, hell I was too, but I wanted to satisfy myself. I had to tease her a bit, just to enough to push her to the edge. Then, when she was dangling on that fine line, that's when I would strike.

And that's just what I did. Finally, when the end neared, my mind was numbed by pleasure. I found myself no longer able to hold on, that's when I let go. My mind and body were both satisfied, and by the looks of Ally she was too.

I gave her a weak smile, falling beside her. We lay there, both gasping for air while staring into each other's eyes. I cupped her face, caressing her cheek. She sighed contently, covering her hand with mine and intertwining our fingers. She kissed me, gently and sweetly.

I snaked my other arm around her waist, pulling her to me. I deepened our kiss enough to keep us satisfied. I pulled away, yanking the forgotten comforter over us. Instantly, Ally fell asleep in my arms. I smiled, knowing that she felt safe and comfortable. I kissed her forehead, before I gave into sleep too.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Alright guys, 17 reviews. Let's see if it can be accomplished! And I hope it can because you all are so freaking AWESOME! You guys don't need to be told twice, but guess what? I'm going to do it anyway! STAY AWESOME GUYS!

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	9. Morning

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update guys! I had stuff to do and school was you know, school. Any ways, this is were the fun comes in. So, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter. A LOT of stuff. You guys are going to be surprised. Hope you all like it!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Morning**

_*{Ally}*_

My internal alarm clock woke me up again. However, it was mostly the pounding of my brain against my skull was what really woke me up. My body felt numb somewhat, my limbs ached, and my lower area hurt, _A LOT_. I slowly opened my eyes; my vision was a bit blurry, but it gradually began to clear up.

I stared at the nightstand for a while, trying to remember what I did last night. I remember getting dressed to go partying, running in with Austin and his friend Dez, dancing with Austin, and the seven drinks, three beers and four shots. After that, my memory went really foggy and hazy, and all I can remember is the elevator. Finally, I remembered the sex.

Wait, the sex?! Oh crap… That explained why I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my naked waist and the soreness in my lower body. I angled my head to the side, to make sure that the person sleeping next to me was who I thought he was. Of course, Austin was sleeping soundly beside me. Damn…

I sighed, knowing I can't take back what I did now. Nature began to call, so I wiggled out of Austin's arms. I head to the restroom, intentionally grabbing Austin's button up to put on. It went down to my knees, while the sleeves went past my hands, and I liked it. I picked up our clothes; neatly folding Austin's, I tossed mine into my hamper before putting on a clean pair of underwear. I quickly used the restroom, before I decided to order some breakfast for the both of us.

Walking out to the hallway, I saw my heels lying on the floor. I picked them up, before going to set them down next to my bed. I went back outside to go order room service. I picked up the hotel phone, dialing the number for room service. I put the device up to my ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

As I stood there waiting, I picked at my nails. I noticed a silver ring on the ring finger of my left hand, and my eyes widened. Involuntarily, I screamed and dropped the phone. I freaked out, and ran away from my hand like it was a mouse. But, my hand was attached to my body, so I ended up falling over the couch. I landed on the floor with a thump, and I heard another one come from my bedroom.

I heard some noise coming from both my room and Trish's room, and the next thing I knew, Trish and Austin were hovering over me.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked; his blond hair was messy from last night's actions.

"Ally what's up?" Trish asked; she still wore her dress from last night.

I stuttered, mumbling and fumbling with words that wouldn't form. Austin and Trish looked at each other, and then looked back to me. Both had the same confused face, as I kept babbling gibberish. I got frustrated, sticking my left hand in front of their faces. Trish yelped, but Austin was clueless.

My eyes went wide when I saw his finger had a plain gold band on his ring finger. I pointed at his hand, and he looked down. His eyes went wide, as he looked back and forth between our two hands.

"Ally, what did we do on the way back to the hotel?" He gulped, pulling me up off the floor.

"I don't know, since it's fuzzy and blurry." I muttered, as I stared down at my hand. "Austin, check your clothes, maybe there's a certificate. I'll check my bag."

He nodded, and we went on a hunt for our _marriage_ certificate. I had Trish help me, and we searched the living room, kitchen, and dining room. I ran to the suite entrance, finally remembering I set my clutch down there. I ran to the small table in the entrance, relieved when I saw it there.

I picked it up, and shook all the contents out. All that fell out was money, my driver's license, and lip gloss. I threw down my bag in frustration and marched over to the couch. I flopped down on it, pulling a pillow over my head and screaming into it. What have I done?

I can't be married! Austin and I hardly knew each other, how did we get hitched? Well, for the record, it was Vegas. We were both over 18 and we had money, it wasn't that impossible. But still, we were drunk and we didn't know what we were doing.

"Ally?" Austin's voice was soft and gentle, it made me relax. "Ally, take the pillow off your head."

I did what I was told, and looked up at him. He gave me a warm smile, showing off his unnaturally white teeth. I managed a weak smile, but my mood was still the same. How could I have done something so reckless?

"Austin?" I whispered, struggling to get the words past my lips, "What if we really are married?"

Austin went silent, looking at me with his gorgeous, dark eyes. Those eyes always made my stomach flutter and my mind go numb. He always had this playful, boyish glint to them, like he was still a little kid. I liked that about him.

"Ally, I- I don't really know what to tell you…" He admitted, looking down at the ground. "I don't really mind being married to you. In fact, I'm kind of…Never mind, this is going to sound dorky."

He turned away from me, and I could see that his ears were turning red. Was he blushing? He was blushing! Now I really wanted to know what he had to say. I got up off the couch and walked in front of him. I grabbed his head, to make sure he looked me in the eyes.

"You are kind of what?" I asked carefully, trying to read the emotion in his eyes. "Be honest with me Austin."

He nodded, taking in a shaky breath. He wound his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. He used one hand to pull my hands away from his face, but he still looked me in the eye. He gave me a weak smile before he spoke.

"You promise not to laugh or freak out when I tell you?" He questioned, hope clear in his eyes.

"Of course, that would just be rude if I did." I promised, knowing that since he was being honest, I had to be polite. "I won't laugh or freak out. Cross my heart."

"Okay." He inhaled once more before he continued. "I'm hoping that we really are married."

I stared at him, eyes wide and too stunned to speak. A million thoughts whizzed through my mind, and most of them involved me freaking out. Though, I made a promise, and I intended to keep it. So I nodded my head, gesturing him to continue.

"Ally, even if you don't believe me, I'm not going to lie to myself." He brought my hand to his lips, gently kissing the back like I was a princess. "Ever since we met in the airport, I've had these feeling for you that I couldn't explain."

"Aww." I heard Trish squeal. We both turned to her, forgetting she was still in the room. She got the memo and left the room.

"Sorry about her, she has a soft spot for romantic things." I giggled, trying to lighten the very intense atmosphere.

"It's okay." He laughed, a goofy smile tugging at his lips. "Now where was I?"

"The part about feelings you can't explain." I grinned at his thinking face.

"Oh! Thanks." Another goofy smile spread across his face, only he got serious again. "As I was saying, I didn't know what these feeling were. But last night, I found myself wanting you more than just physically Ally."

I stayed silent, as Austin kept going, "It was much more than sex last night for me. _Much_ more than just sex. Then, when I saw that we were both wearing wedding rings, my heart did a backflip. I can't even begin to describe to you about how happy I am at this moment."

"Why?" I had to force the words out of my mouth, because I was seriously too stunned to speak. I was almost completely sure I knew what he was trying to tell me, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Because, I'm married to the girl I fell helplessly and madly in love with." His cheeks turned red, and he angled his head to the side to hide it. It made me giggle a bit at his blush.

Granted, it was weird having heard what Austin just told me, but I was honestly flattered. It's not every day a very good-looking, sweet guy like Austin tells you he loves you. And it's not every day you find out that you're married to him.

"Austin, we don't have a marriage certificate." I reminded, pulling away from him. I began pacing like I usually did when I was nearing a break down. "I mean, what if we aren't really married? Your speech was sweet and all, but we just met? How can you fall in love with me?"

I began chewing on my hair, continuing my rant in mutters and mumbles. I heard Austin laugh, which caused my cheeks to go red with anger and embarrassment. I spit out my hair to say something, but there was a knock at the door. I went to answer since Austin was too busy laughing at me. Behind the door, stood Dez in kangaroo pajamas.

"Hey Ally!" He smiled. "Have you seen Austin? He wasn't in our suite last night."

"Yeah he's here." I answered, stepping aside to let him in.

"Oh! I found this outside your door." Dez handed me a piece of paper before walking into the living room.

I read the piece of paper, and my eyes went wide again. There it was the marriage certificate. Both our names were on it and our signatures. That meant Austin and I were married. We're married!?

"This is one hell of a morning." I muttered, before I shut the door.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **Alright guys, how about we try for 19 reviews. If we can do that, then Ch. 10 will be your reward. So accept the challenge and review for the prize! Love y'all, and thanks for everything guys!

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	10. Deals

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: **You did it guys! You accomplished 19 reviews plus some! Thanks for all the support guys! You all really are AWESOME!

Oh! I wanted to let you know, that for the next two weeks, there will not be an update for this story. I have finals next week and I'm going to cram as much knowledge into my brain as possible this week. So I'll have to cut out my writing time and use it to study. Sorry guys! I really do hope you can forgive me. But, I promise if you guys keep on doing what you're doing and review, then I'll do my best to make time to get in some writing time. So, for now, please enjoy Ch. 10 and I look forward to your reviews! Thanks again guys!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Deals**

_*{Austin}*_

Okay, so let's backtrack a bit. I don't know what came over me, but I just poured out my feelings to Ally. I think I was going crazy, or I either drank too much, because I wasn't acting like myself. Maybe it was the aftershock from finding out I now have a wife.

Especially now, that I was sitting on the couch next to my brand new wife. Man, I never got tired of that; Ally was my wife! Normally, a guy like me at my age and situation wouldn't like being 'tied down.' But, in my family, marriage was a big thing. But, I never knew that I would meet the girl I fell for, in Vegas of all places on this planet.

I didn't even worry about Ally and me hardly knowing each other. I mean, we both were staying at the same hotel for the same amount of days, which we could use to get to know each other. Okay, now I was really getting ahead of myself.

I had to calm down, and take it slow. Ally wasn't like me; no, she was different. It was a good way though, which was one of the things I added to the list of things I like about her. So far, I had three things, which was four now. But, let's get back to the topic at hand, shall we?

In the past two days I've known her, I could tell Ally was a logical person. You could just tell she was. Her deep, brown eyes were always looked like they could see right through you. Like she was trying to solve a puzzle, or find out how a person works, or try figure out what you're thinking about. Her eyes were always so quiet and mysterious, that you couldn't help but wonder what _she_ was thinking about.

With Ally being a logical person, she seemed like the type of person who would take things into consideration and debate back and forth between the pros and cons. She probably used a lot of reasoning, instead of relying on her conscience, instincts, and feelings. With that, she probably our dilemma as a _huge_ mistake, and was she was most likely having a mental break down.

Plus, she was muttering under her breath as she chewed on her hair. I took that as a sign that she was going insane. I stifled a chuckle, placing my hand over hers. She jumped, falling off the couch.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" I asked her, pulling her back onto the couch. "No bumps, bruises, internal bleeding, broken bones, diarrhea, wooziness, drowsiness, increased blood pressure-"

"No, I'm fine." She laughed, as she smoothed out her shirt. Which was my shirt by the way, but I didn't mind, because she looked incredibly sexy in it. "You sound just like you did when we first met. And like an infomercial."

"Sorry, I just worry a bit too much sometimes." I admitted sheepishly, dragging a hand through my blonde hair wearily.

"I can see that." She smiled, shoving me lightly in my arm. "So…"

"So…" We sat there, in awkward silence. I could tell Ally was thinking since her eyes went dark. She shook her leg nervously and chewed on her hair. Her nervousness was beginning to make me nervous. "Ally, are you alright?"

"Y- yeah." She stuttered, tucking her hair behind her ear, with trembling fingers. "N- never b- b- better."

I arched my eyebrow, looking at her knowingly. Of course she was lying; she wasn't that good of a liar. She sighed, knowing that I already knew that she was lying. She looked up at me, eyes now filled with something that looked like…fear and doubt. It pieced through my chest, causing me to cringe. Was I the cause of that?

"Austin…" She sounded like she was having a hard time to get the words out of her throat. "I- I think we need to talk about t- th- this…marriage."

I blinked in confusion, but nodded my head anyway. I swallowed nervously as my chest began to tighten. I couldn't believe that my happiness was going to be short-lived. Was my luck beginning to run out on me?

"I know you were honest with me earlier, and you told me your real feelings," Ally took my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "But we're total strangers to each other. We only met just two days ago, and we're married. I think we need to…you know, break the marriage. Annulment is out of the question, because we had sex, so divorce is the only option."

"Ally, I know you and I are _very_ different people." She nodded in agreement, which hurt me a bit. But, I decided to suck it up and be a man. "But, why don' we just give it a chance?"

"What do you mean?" She titled her head to the side, almost like a curious puppy; but she was even more adorable.

"I don't believe that you are 100% sure you want to end this, so why not get to know each other better." Hope filled my chest, as her eyes brightened ever-so-slightly. I could tell she was considering my suggestion. Now, all I had to do was have her agree to it. "We can go on dates and hang out like we were an unmarried couple dating. And if it doesn't work out, then we'll get a divorce."

Ally looked down at our joined hands, and I gave hers a reassuring squeeze. I didn't want to lose her. She was just too important and special to let go. I don't think I would be able to sign the divorce papers. It would just, tear me apart.

"We don't even have to wear our rings if that makes you comfortable." I add, tying to suppress the hurt in my voice as I slipped off my ring. I held out my hand, my ring sitting in my palm. "So what do you say?"

Ally's beautiful, warm eyes locked on mine. They were filled with something I couldn't recognize, but I just kept held on to the hope that was shrinking. This was it; her answer was going to decide our future. Then, she smiled at me; it was a genuine, sincere smile.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." She giggled playfully; then she suddenly got serious. "But no sex got it? Only getting to know each other, and if it doesn't work out, we break it off clean and simple. No regrets and no tears. Agreed?"

She pulled off her ring, placing it in my palm. My hand suddenly felt two tons heavier. This was really happening, we were really agreeing to this. Ally stuck out her hand, like she was waiting to close a deal. I sucked in a shallow breath before shaking her hand.

"Agreed, but a quick question?" I asked, slipping the rings into my jean's pocket.

"Good and what's up?" She pushed her hair behind her ear, watching me with curiosity.

"What do we do about the eavesdroppers who've been listening in to or entire conversation?" I whispered, yanking my head to the side. Trish and Dez were hiding behind the hallway wall, listening in as Ally and I made our deal. "They know what we just agreed to, and I know they're going to meddle."

"Easy." A devious grin tugged at Ally's lips, which I also found sexy. She motioned me to lean closer, and I did. Her breath brushed my ear, and I had to suppress a shudder. The no sex thing was going to be the end of me. "If they meddle between us, then we'll just have to meddle between them."

I gave Ally a surprised look; where did the Ally from a minute ago wander off to? Because I was beginning to like this devious Ally just as much the normal Ally.

"I think that would be a great idea." I agreed, grinning evilly as well. "Let's just see if they see it coming."

"Oh don't worry." Ally wiggled her eyebrows, which made me laugh. "They won't."

With that, my stomach grumbled. Ally and I shared a laugh before she got up to order breakfast. I watched go as she left, eyeing her slender, delicate legs. I don't think I would be able to last very long with this deal.

* * *

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: **Okay, 21 reviews for Ch. 11 this time guys! If we can do that, I will most definitely make time for Ch. 11 and make sure you guys get to read about what happens next! Please tell me what you thought about the chapter, and/or what you would like to see happen. I'm open to ideas and suggestions for the story! Looking forward to reading what you guys reviewed :D

**Thank you for reading!**

_~ Hannah V._


	11. Dates

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! It's me, HannahV13. I just changed my pen name, but I can guarantee it's still me. Here is Ch.11 of Love & Luck. Sorry for the late update. I didn't have much time to write than I expect, but luckily I had time today. I have a 3 day weekend, so I finally have a little time to relax. Hope you all enjoy the chapter to come.

**Announcement: **I wrote a new story guys! It's a miniseries called Through the Seasons. Full out Auslly guys! Hope you check it out!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dates**

_*{Ally}*_

Okay, so it's been five days since Austin and I made the deal. And honestly, everything is going smoother than I imagined. During these past couple of days, Austin and I just sit on the couch in my suite and talk. We talked about our life back in Miami, our family members, some old memories, even about simple stuff like hobbies and favorite colors.

I thought that our whole situation would be awkward, but…it wasn't. It actually felt natural to talk with Austin. I wasn't used talking to guys, so I lacked in experience. But, not once did I feel nervous when talking to Austin, I was comfortable around him. Maybe this deal would be easier than I thought.

_/_

So tonight, Austin and I planned on going out to the Strip for a date. We planned to have a casual date, nothing too fancy but relaxed. So that's what I did. I dressed up in a flow-y, floral skirt and a plain red, V-neck with a pair of brown boots. Austin told me not to take money, because he said the date would be on him.

I agreed to his request, so I just took a small clutch with my rental car's keys and my driver's license inside it. I tucked in a twenty just in case I needed some cash. I met Austin in the lobby, since we decided to meet like a normal couple. He greeted me with a kiss to my temple and a warm hug. I smiled, enjoying our date so far.

We headed out, and I drove. Since he was paying, I was driving; my request of course. I drove us to a small restaurant, called Giovanna's Home-style Italian Cooking. Trish meddled of course, and already had directions to the restaurant ready. She told me to bring her back some food, and not to let it get cold. Sometimes, I wonder what went on in Trish's mind. It was probably best that I didn't know then I would be scared for life.

When we got there, Austin and I were greeted by a waiter. He seated us in a compact booth, dimly lit with a low burning candle set on the table. The atmosphere was…intense and intimate. It made me a bit uncomfortable.

Reason being, I knew that Trish was behind this. She knew that Austin and I had a no sex agreement, but she wanted us to break it. She purposely wanted the both of us to get 'in the mood' but I wasn't going to let her win. She was going to get it when I got back.

Austin must've felt the same way, and he asked if we could get another booth. The waiter did as we asked, and brought us to a larger, more open table. I slid into one side, and Austin slid into the other.

"So, what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked, his voice deep with an Italian accent. "Can I get you some bread sticks as a starter?"

"Yes please, and I'll take a cola to drink." Austin said as he grabbed a menu from the menu stand. "What about you pretty lady?" Austin laughed at my blush and I just ordered the same thing Austin did. The waiter left to place our order, leaving the two of us alone.

"Sorry about earlier." I apologized, referring to the booth situation. "Trish meddled, and I have to think of a way to get her back."

"Would you like some help Ms. Dawson?" Austin asked, a devilish grin spread across his lips. "I am very good at getting revenge."

"I believe you." I laughed, smoothing down my skirt. "Why don't we plot later? Our revenge on Trish can wait a bit."

"Agreed." Austin chuckled, resting his hands on the table. "So, I see any good movies lately?"

I laughed at Austin's goofy smile. He always knew how to make me laugh or smile, and I liked that about him. Austin really was a great guy to have around.

_/_

When we finished dinner, Austin and I decided to walk around. He took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I smiled up at him, and he did the same. We walked for a while, before we came across a small record store. Both of our faces lit up, and we rushed inside.

I went to the Jazz section while Austin went and raided the Rock n' Roll. We were liked kids in a candy store, unable to contain our excitement. We must've spent hours there because our fun was cut short when the story clerk said they were closing in a few minutes. I pouted and so did Austin.

We saw each other's disappointment and instantly burst out laughing. Austin and I gathered all the records we wanted to buy when we finished our fit of giggles. When the cashier was ringing us up, I forgot I had no money. It instantly killed my mood.

"Um, I'm sorry but can you remove those last four records. I don't have enough money, I'm sorry." I apologized, noticing I only had one twenty I 'accidentally' left in my clutch.

"Don't worry Als, I got it covered." Austin winked, before turning back to the clerk. "We'll be taking take the four records."

Austin paid for our stuff, handing the clerk some cash. She gave him back his change, before we turned to leave. Austin pulled out a record and stared at it like he just found a winning lottery ticket.

"Whatcha got there?" I questioned curiously.

"It's a White Shadow's record!" Austin beamed, handing the record over to me. "They only made one record, and they were my granddad's favorite band back in the 1950's. They only made a hundred copies of these, before they broke up a month later."

"Wow, and you found a copy after all this time." I marveled at it, handing it back to Austin. "Are you planning on giving it to your grandpa?"

Austin's smile faded and his face saddened. He went silent, just shaking his head in disagreement.

"My granddad passed away four years ago, he had a stroke and didn't survive." Austin explained his voice quiet and frail. "He's spent fifteen years looking for a copy of the record, but he never found it. He gave up when I was ten, because he knew it was useless. He never found it, not even online."

"I'm sorry Austin." I said sympathetically. "I didn't mean to bring up a sad memory."

"No it's fine." Austin gave my hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance. "It's just…he always took me with him when he went looking for it. We always had such a good time, and I always enjoyed going with him. Then, when he gave up, I looked for the record. Who knew, that I would find it in a small record shop in Vegas of all places."

"You're lucky you know that?" I gave Austin a small smile. "I'm sure your grandpa would be happy if he knew you finally found the record."

"I know he would." Austin smiled back. "Come on; let's get back to the hotel."

I nodded in agreement, and we walked back to the restaurant. For some reason, Austin and I felt closer now. After he told me that, it seemed as if our relationship got deeper suddenly. I didn't know how or when, but I just knew, that I was starting to fall in love with Austin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Let's try for 23 reviews guys! I have free time, so that means you can win Ch. 12! So accept the challenge and review.

**Reminder!:** Check out Through the Seasons! I promise you guys will absolutely love it!

If you don't then, I apologize a head of time. But please don't review saying you don't like it. I got one recently for _this _story. I had a crappy day that day, and it just made my day even worse when I saw it. So please, don't review any negative things because I don't appreciate them. Just putting that out there.

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	12. Pools

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back! Only have one more day of exams, which I'm glad are almost over. So as promised, here is Ch. 12. Oh! And I should warn you guys now, I leave you hanging at the end. Why? Well, because I want to keep you guys hooked. And for several other reasons, but that's all I'm going to spill. Hope you like the chapter!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pools**

_*{Austin}*_

Okay, now it's official. It's been ten days into our trip, and we're halfway through it. During the last couple of days, since my date with Ally, things have been…hectic. For the most part, Trish and Dez are _always_ arguing. Ally and I barely get any peace with them around.

We have to leave the suite if we want to spend time together without hearing Trish's voice or Dez's. Aside from that, Ally and I got our revenge on Trish. How you may ask? Well, let's just say, if she wants her favorite pair of shoes back, she's going to have to look for them. And they aren't in her suite. For the record, Ally gets the credit for the idea since I just hid the shoes.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked, pulling myself out of my train of thought.

"I dunno. What do you want to do today?" She sneered, a sly grin tugging at her lips.

"Let's go check out the pool." I offered as an excited smile spread across my face. "We haven't been there yet."

"That sounds fun, what to head over now or in a bit?"

"In a bit, we just had breakfast."

"Hmm…" She gave me her thinking face, which I've grown accustomed to, and began stroking her imaginary beard.

"What?" I did the confused puppy head tilt thing, and she smiled at me.

"You don't seem like the guy who would take the _'Wait 20 minutes before Swimming'_ rule seriously." She mused, looking me up and down.

"Well, I had a bad, traumatic experience one time." I admitted, scratching the back of my head nervously. "I was seven, I had three corn dogs and I wanted to go surfing. Let's just say, when the lifeguard saved me, I didn't have my swimming trunks on anymore."

She stifled a laugh, since my cheeks were red like apples. She just patted my arm sympathetically, before kissing my cheek; I instantly from embarrassment to cheerfulness.

"Thanks for _trying_ not laughing." I said sheepishly, noticing that she tried hard to hold back her giggle. "I was sure you would definitely crack up at my pathetic story."

"You're sharing an embarrassing moment with me, I know what it feels like to have someone laugh at you. Trish does it a lot." Ally smiled reassuringly at me, and my mood brightened.

"Thank you, Ally." I pulled her into a hug, gently running my fingers though her brunette hair.

I felt Ally wrap her arms around my mid-section, snuggling her face into my chest. My heart almost jumped out of my chest; she was so cute. I wanted to pounce on her, but I had to control myself. We had a no sex agreement, but it was killing me.

"So, want to get our things ready?" I offered, pulling away before I wasn't able to control myself. "I know you don't take long getting ready, but I do."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." Ally planted a peck on my cheek before she went off to her room. Man did she seriously kill me...and have a nice ass.

_/_

After forty minutes of getting ready, Ally and I headed to the pool. I decided it was best to lay low while at the pool, so I wore a baseball cap over my hair. Along with my cap, I wore some very sleek shades and a hoodie. Even though it was two in the afternoon and hot outside, I wore the hoodie. The things I did to not be _the_ Austin Moon…

When we got to the pool, Ally and I claimed a spot near the juice bar. The pool was moderately crowded; it wasn't that over-crowded nor was it empty, but it there was an okay amount of people there. Ally set her things down, and laid out on the pool chair.

She wore a t-shirt over her swimsuit, which made me a little disappointed. I wasn't going to be able to see her in her swimsuit, but luckily, other guys wouldn't either. Yes, I was a possessive husband, sue me. I loved her; she was still my wife even if had this agreement in the situation we were in.

Aside from that, like me, she also wore sunglasses and a big, straw hat. I had to hold back my laughter, because she hit me in the shoulder hard when I laughed in the elevator. For a small girl, she had a huge punch. Another thing to go on the list, which I should be keeping track of…

"Are you going to swim?" I asked her curiously, breaking out of my train of thought.

"Uh…no, I'm just going to soak in the sun." She answered rapidly, her cheeks turning a slightly faint shade of pink. "I'll watch you swim if you do though."

"Alright, but I think I'll wait a little longer. You never know, stuff happens when you least expect it." I lay out on the chair next to her, unzipping my hoodie. Though, I kept on the hood and just pulled up the sleeves.

Ally pulled out a book, flipping it open to a bookmarked page. She began reading, as I began sun-tanning. It was only five minutes, when a bright pink bottle landed on my chest. I picked it up, noticing it was sunscreen. I looked over at Ally, though it seemed like she hadn't moved at all.

"Don't forget your sunscreen." She said, not looking up from her book. "You don't want to get sunburned."

"Thanks." I chuckled, opening the bottle and pouring some into the palm of my hand.

I couldn't help but notice Ally's eyes on me as I applied the sunscreen. Not only that, I could _feel_ her gaze on me. Just with her looking at me, my body suddenly when hot. My pulse jumped, causing my heart to slam against my ribcage. It felt like I had a caged hummingbird on caffeine trapped inside my chest. Maybe sun tanning wasn't a good idea after all.

"I- I- um…uh, going for a swim." I stuttered, hastily getting up. I took off my hood, my ball cap, and my train whistle necklace, before pulling my goggles over my head. I set down my sunglasses as I put on the dark-lens goggles. I walked over to the edge of the pool, diving right in when I did.

The water rushed around me when I broke through the surface. I shuddered at the sudden change in temperature, but I was grateful for it. I now longer felt the effects of Ally's heated gaze. So, I enjoyed the chilling sting while it lasted. Soon, my body adjusted to the new environment and I began to swim leisurely.

I did a few back strokes, before just floating in the water. After a while of enjoying the water, I began to do some laps. I moved swiftly through the water, almost as if it wasn't there. The water moved around me, yet didn't stop me. I loved it, the feeling of freedom and having nothing keeping me from moving forward.

After what felt like a hundred laps, I decided it was best to take a break. I swam to the edge, lifting my goggles over my head and wiping excess water from my eyes. I blinked, adjusting to the sun's brightness. Though when I did, I didn't like what I saw.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: **I know y'all must hate me now, but don't worry! It will get better! You guys will probably like the next chapter, because that's when the real fun comes in!

If this chapter gets, I dunno, 13 reviews, then Ch. 13 will be posted sooner than expected/planned. But really guys, I want to know what you guys think of the story so far. Are you getting bored? Do you have any suggestions or ideas? Then PM me! I'm open to all ideas! So hit me with you best shot guys, because I love it when Fan Fiction spams my inbox!

**Reminder!: **_Make sure to check out _Through the Seasons.

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	13. Swimsuit

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean a lot and I hope you all enjoy Ch. 13. From here on in, more drama is about to unfold!

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Swimsuit**

_*{Ally}*_

Okay, so the reason I didn't go swimming was because of Trish. Remember when I packed my clothes, and I found out my entire drawer of swimsuits were replaced with tiny bikinis? Well, yeah, that's what I had on under my t-shirt. A very flashy, pink bikini, and by the tag, it was from Victoria's Secret. **(*)**

Aside from that, I couldn't seem to stay focused on my book. My eyes kept wandering to Austin. I mean, he was seriously well-muscled. Not that overly muscled where you can see muscles bulging, but it was enough. With every stroke, I could see his deltoids and trapezius flex. Man was it sexy.

"Is that the new book by Sydney Angelica Sherbet?" A voice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I blinked rapidly, breaking out of my train of thought. I looked away from Austin, to find a guy standing over me. He had dark brown hair and tan skin, with coffee-colored eyes. He wore red shorts, and a white shirt with the word 'Lifeguard' on it in red script. I had to shake my head to get my concentration back.

"Uh…yeah, do read her books?" I questioned, watching as he took a seat on the chair across from me.

"Yup, I have most of her books, including the Scavenger in the Dark series and Losing What's Important trilogy. But I don't have her newest series." He explained, giving me a warm smile. "I'm Dallas by the way, Dallas O'Keefe." **(**) **He extended his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Ally, Ally…" I shook his hand, but I let go when I tried to figure out which last name to use. Should I use my own? Or should Austin's? I mean, we're technically married, and it only seems right. "…Moon. Ally Moon is my name."

"You sound like you're unsure about that." Dallas said, furrowing his brows.

"Oh I'm sure. I'm just…forgetful sometimes." I lied, trying to give him my most convincing smile. "Anyways, you haven't read the Red Star in the Morning Sky series yet?"

"Nope, how is it, if I may ask?" He smiled, which was a very charming smile. "I heard that the plot is more complex than her other books and the characters are unlike how hers usually are."

"Oh they are. Normally the characters start off the story together as a group, but this time, she only starts off with just the main character. Then she adds in the others one by one." I bookmarked the page, handing him the book so he could see. "This is the third book, and it's really good. Why haven't you read it yet?"

"The library hasn't gotten any new Sherbet books yet." He said the word 'library' like 'li-berry' which made me shudder. I hate it when people call it that. "So I have to wait until we get some used copies."

"Wait, library? You work at a library?" I asked, intrigued.

"Part time, and I work here as a part-time lifeguard." He handed me back my book. "Normally hotels don't have lifeguards, but the Olympus does because it makes families with small children feel safer when they go to the pool. This is also why the Olympus has more guests staying than any of the other hotels in Vegas."

"That's very smart. I can't see why any other hotel hasn't thought of it already." I mused, setting my book down.

"They don't like spending money for a full-time lifeguard, and they don't want to hire any part-time lifeguards." Dallas shook his head. "I know, I've tried other hotels before coming here to Olympus."

"Oh, well I'm glad that the hotel was smart enough to have a lifeguard on duty." I smiled, being as polite as I could. "Also, I think you'll find waiting worth the wait, because it was definitely was."

"Good to know." He smiled back, leaving us in a moment of silence for a while. But it didn't last very long. "If you want to find more books by Sherbet, then the library has a huge collection of her books. You should check it out."

"Hmm, I think I will." I grabbed my bag, pulling out my songbook/journal and a pencil. I opened it up to a clean page and handed it to him. "Mind writing down the address?"

"No problem." He took the pencil and wrote it down quickly. "Hope to see you around sometime Ally." With that, he got up and left, leaving me alone to finish my book.

"Who was that?" Another voice asked. I jumped dropping my book on the floor.

I looked up to see Austin standing over me dripping wet, which made me gawk. Water coated his defined muscles and plastered his hair to his forehead. My cheeks went hot; I really did have a very hot husband.

"Uh…his name was Dallas." I answered, staring while he grabbed his towel off the back of the chair. "We just talked about…lifeguarding and libraries." I had to swallow in between my sentence because Austin ran a hand through his hair, which made me want to pounce on him.

I scolded myself; we had that no sex agreement. Now that I think about it, what was I thinking?! There was no way I was going to keep that agreement, let alone try to keep it. Austin probably didn't even know how much I want to…no! No more dirty thoughts.

"Oh really?" Austin said through clenched teeth. "Is that all you talked about?"

I nodded, picking up my book off the floor. I avoided his gaze because he causing me to blush way too much. I dragged a hand through my hair, trying to hide behind it.

"Are you sure?" Austin pressed on, slinging his towel over his shoulder. Then, he just stood there, jaw clenched and glistening with water. He looked like a Greek god, which fit since were staying at a hotel names Olympus.

"Y- yeah." I stuttered, looking away so I could stop drooling. "I'm sure."

"Well you don't sound sure." Austin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure Austin." I replied, scoffing a bit. Did he not believe me? "Why? Do you think I'm lying?"

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just curious is all." He answered, flopping down onto the chair. He began drying his hair, and that made me drool again. What is he doing to me?!

"Well I'm not." I concluded, getting up. "I'm going for a swim."

Before he could say anymore, I pulled off my shirt. I tossed it onto my chair, walking over to the edge of the pool. I didn't even look back; instead, I dove right in without looking. I didn't care how flashy or revealing my bikini was, at least I wasn't naked.

When I hit the water, I let my body adjust to the temperature before I resurfaced. I inhaled a huge breath when I came up, throwing my head back as I did. I pushed the wet hair away from my face, wiping off the water from my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Austin's face. It looked like he was having a hard time to pick which emotion he was feeling at the moment. Then I looked around the pool, apparently, I caught the attention of other guys too. One of which, included Dallas, who was sitting on the lifeguard chair. I held back a smirk, and pretended like I wasn't the center of attention.

I swam for a couple of minutes before I was suddenly pulled under water. I started freaking out, but not a minute later, I came back up. I felt a pair of strong lean arms around my legs and back. I suddenly realized Austin had me in his grasp.

"Austin!" I hissed, trying to push him away. "Let me go!"

He didn't respond, instead he pulled us out of the pool. He grabbed our stuff, which was neatly packed up already, and then headed towards the elevator. He threw a towel over me, walking to the elevator. I squirmed to get out of his grip, but he held onto me.

"Austin, let me go." I growled, flailing my legs. He still didn't listen and the elevator doors opened. Coincidentally, it was empty and there was no one waiting with us. He walked in, waiting until the doors closed to put me down.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, wrapping the towel around me. "You didn't have to pull me out of the-"

Austin's mouth came down over mine as he pushed me up against the wall. I sucked in a surprised gasp, which he used to snake his tongue into my mouth. I groaned, trying to push him away. Instead, he grabbed my arms and pinned them over my head. I whimpered when he bit down on my bottom lip.

I gave into Austin's dominance, letting him trail hungry kisses down my neck. He bit down several times along the curve of my neck and shoulder. I whimpered every time he did because the heat of his mouth clashed with the cold of my wet skin.

"Don't ever, do that again." Austin breathed against my ear, before nipping on the edge of my earlobe. "Do you know how many guys were looking at you? My. Wife."

I groaned at his words, they were so sexy and seductive. My knees began to quake as his continued sucking at my neck. Luckily, we got to our floor before it got any further.

"I'm sorry Austin." I said in between broken breaths. "It won't happen again."

Austin pulled away, blinking in confusion. It seemed like he had a moment of realization, before he looked me up and down. His eyes widened and he pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Shit! I'm sorry Ally." He whispered, his arms tightening around me. "I didn't mean to act like that, but I was just angry and jealous. I mean, you're my wife and you know I'm in love with you. I guess seeing other guys looking at you pushed me over the edge. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"It's okay." I laughed, leading us out of the elevator. "I'm not hurt, just a bit surprised. I didn't know you could get that rough when you wanted."

"Sorry, it's just happens…" He muttered sheepishly, running a hand though his wet hair. "And you actually look…really…nice in your swimsuit." He turned away, and I could see his ears turn red. I chuckled at his cuteness.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled, kissing his cheek before I headed into my suite.

Austin just seemed to amaze and surprise me. One minute he's jealous and overprotective, next, he's innocent and loving. Two sides of Austin that I loved. But, I was having a hard time admitting it to myself.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Okay, so just because the drama is over in this chapter, doesn't mean there isn't more to come. So to get Ch. 14 you must spam my inbox with alerts from Fan Fiction! 15 reviews guys! I know you **awesome, fantastic, epic** people can accomplish that. I mean, come on, you guys are just too _AMAZING_ not to.

*** Don't own it.**

**** I read some where that 'O'Keefe' is actually supposed to be his last name. **If you want to see for yourself, I typed in 'Austin & Ally Season 3' into the Google search box and clicked the first link on the list. It takes you to a site where they have the future plans for season 3 and the cast and everything.

**Reminder!: **_Make sure to check out _Through the Seasons.

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	14. Movies

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Whoa! You. Guys. Are. AWESOME! DO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT?! Because guess what? YOU. ARE! So here is chapter 14 as a reward.

Also, I don't know if some of you have already, hope you all could check out Music & Possession and/or Through the Seasons when you have a chance! I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to check out my other stories. Thanks! And I hope you like the next chapter!

_/_

**Quick Shout Outs and Replies!**

**To Neenah: **Yes, I am the same author of Music & Possession. I'm very glad you enjoyed it!

**To Shana: **Don't worry, I plan for more steamy moments ;)

**To invitada 15: **Gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado!

**To my EPIC guests:** Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all FANTASTIC! Don't you dare think otherwise! Love y'all!

**To my silent readers:** Love you guys too! You're all amazing even if you like to stay quiet. But just know, that you guys are SPECTACULAR as well!

_/_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Movies**

_*{Ally}*_

I sat on the couch, bored out of my mind. Trish, Austin, and Dez went to see a horror movie; I don't like horror movies. Austin offered to stay home with me, but I didn't want him to miss out. So I made him go and now I was left here home alone.

I sat upside down on the couch, my legs hanging off the back while my head hung off the front. I decided to write a song, but I was having a hard time. So this is what I did to get the blood flowing and get the lyrics to come to me. But it wasn't working, and all I was doing was getting very light-headed.

I sat up, letting the blood flow regulate before I started moving. I went to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed; I decided it was best to finish the last couple pages of my book.

_/_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I heard my ringtone go off, causing me to wake up. I stretched, removing the aches from my muscles. Scratching my head, I walked to the living room. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table, bringing it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Als!" Trish's voice sang into the phone. "Just wanted check up on you, how's everything going?"

"Good, how was the movie?" I questioned, kicking my feet up onto the table. "Was it as bloody as the commercial made it out to be?"

"Even bloodier, but funny thing…" He voice trailed off and she began to laugh nervously. I knew what was coming next.

"You guys are going to movie hop huh?" I sighed, rubbing the space between my eyebrows in frustration. "Fine, just don't get caught."

"Thanks Ally! Have I ever told you that you're the best?" Trish squealed loudly which made me pull away from the phone a bit.

"Several times, now go. You don't want to miss the next movie." Trish said a quick good-bye before I hung up the phone.

I set the device down on the coffee table, leaning back into the couch. I looked at the wall clock, noticing that it was two in the afternoon. I groaned when I realized I slept for two hours. But I did finish my book, which left me with nothing to do.

That's when it hit me; Idea Time! I could go library. I mean, I had the address and a car, since Trish, Dez, and Austin went to the movies in their rental car. Plus, I was home alone, bored, and I had no more books to read, what's stopping me?

I shot up to my feet, dashing to my room to get changed quickly. Library here I come.

/

I skimmed through the collection of Sydney Sherbet novels; there were a lot of them. I had a hard time choosing which one to read. I finally decided on one of her older books, pulling it out of the shelf before heading over to an empty table.

I set my stuff down, flipping it open to the first page. After about three chapters in, I heard someone walk up to the table. I didn't look up since I was too engrossed in my book, but when they started speaking to me, I had to.

"Enjoying the book?" The voice laughed, and I recognized it. I looked up to see Dallas sitting across from me, a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Yep, I'm only on chapter three and I'm already hooked." I chuckled, book marking the page. "Are you working?"

"Nah, I just got off. I didn't think you would come to visit so soon." He admitted, his cheeks slightly darkening a bit.

"Well, I was free and I really wanted to check out the Sherbet collection." I explained, flashing him a sincere grin.

"So did you come alone or with someone else?" Dallas leaned forward on the table, resting on his elbows.

"Alone. My friends went to see a horror movie, and I'm not much of a fan." I shook my head in slight disgust.

"Oh. So that guy is your friend? You know the blond one who pulled you out of the pool?" A blush made its way to my cheeks when I remembered the elevator scene. Austin had no idea what he did to me.

"Yeah…he's more like my boyfriend." I said sheepishly. "He's a bit overprotective."

"Well he's a very lucky guy." Dallas commented with his signature smile.

"Thank you." I beamed, grinning from ear to ear. "So from one Sherbet fan to another, are you excited for the Mansion on the Moon movie to come out?"

"Excited doesn't begin to explain how much I can't wait to see it." Dallas's smile went from happy to ecstatic. "There's only two more days left until it comes out."

"I know! I can't wait to see it!" I giggled, squealing like a little girl. "Sorry, if I sound like a kid, but I'm just a huge fan of hers."

Dallas laughed, shaking his head in understanding. "No worries, it's the same with me, except I'll probably be the first one in line for the midnight showing." Dallas bit his lip nervously, looking down abruptly. "I dunno if it's alright for me to ask this, but do you want to come with? As friends, if that's cool with you?" He added the last part hurriedly, which made me giggle.

"Sure, I'd love to come. Do you have any friends who like Sherbet too?"

"My friends don't like reading books, they rather listen to audiobooks."

"What?! What's the point in that? I mean, what fun is it when you listen to the book instead of reading it?"

"That's what I tell them all the time."

We laughed, sitting there and talking for another twenty minutes before a librarian came and told us to be quiet. We went to sit outside in the library courtyard, where we spent another hour or so just talking. It was really good to talk to someone about books for a change.

Normally, I can't talk to Trish about it, because I'm pretty sure she's never picked up a book in her life. And I didn't know if Austin would enjoy talking about books. I mean, he doesn't seem like that type of guy. And Dez…well, let's just say, that Dez is another story.

I glanced down at my watch, noticing it was close to five. I gaped at my watch; time sure did fly by fast.

"Uh, I got to go." I said, grabbing all my stuff together. "It was great talking with you Dallas, it was fun. So I'll meet you at the movies Friday at…" I waited for him to tell me the time.

"Does nine sound good?" He questioned, walking with me out the library.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later." With that, I headed to the rental car.

I couldn't wait for Friday! I was going to see the movie with someone who actually would have fun watching it! Not that I didn't think Austin wouldn't enjoy it, it's just, I don't know. Even though we were close, we seemed a bit distant. I didn't particularly like that distance between us.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Ho, ho, what will happen next? If you want to know, make sure to stick around and review! Let's try for 17 reviews guys! I know you can do it, because you're all FREAKING AMAZING! How many times must I repeat it, because I would gladly do so!

**Reminder!:** Hope you all get a chance to check out Music & Possession and/or Through the Seasons! :D

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	15. Overreaction?

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! Also, thanks for being patient with me. I know I haven't updated the story for a couple of days, but here is an update! It's a bit short and kind of rushed since I'm currently having Writer's Block. And when I have Writer's Block, I don't write as well as I usually do. So please bear with me on this chapter! Thanks!

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Overreaction?**

_*{Austin}*_

Dez and Trish argued the whole way back to the hotel. They were fighting over which Zaliens movie they thought had the best graphics of all thirteen of them. I rolled my eyes, silently groaning; when were they ever going to stop fighting?

When we got to the hotel, Trish and Dez parted the second they got out of the elevator. Dez stormed into our suite, leaving Trish and I in the hallway.

"Are you coming in?" She asked, pulling her suite keys from her jean pockets.

"Do I really need to answer?" I questioned, following right behind her as she opened the suite door. "You should know this by now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She shut the door behind us, walking into the living room. "Ally! We're back and Austin's here."

There's no response, in fact, the suite is quiet. I look at Trish, giving her a confused look. She just shrugged her shoulders, heading into Ally's room. She returns a moment later, still confused just as I am.

"Maybe she went out." I suggested, taking a seat on the couch.

"She usually leaves me a note or texts me that she's going out." Trish explained, heading into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. "Want one."

"Maybe she just forgot." I nod at her offer and she tosses it to me. I catch it mid-air, twisting the cap quickly to break the seal. I take a sip, enjoying the feel of the chilled liquid. "She'll probably be back soon."

"You're right." Trish sighed, flopping onto the other couch. "Hey, wanna watch some World's Wackiest Pets?"

"Of course! That's my favorite show." I said excitedly. Trish laughed and turned on the TV.

We watched television for about an hour and Ally still hadn't showed up. At this point I began to worry. Okay, so maybe I'm a tad overprotective, but can you blame me? I glanced at the clock on the wall, it read: _3:48 p.m._ I averted my gaze, trying not to watch the seconds pass by. Where is Ally?

_/_

Two hours. That's how long I watched the clock. For two freaking hours! Trish laughed hysterically the whole time because she continued to watch World's Wackiest Pets, while I had a tiny freak-out. Maybe I'm overreacting a bit.

The sound of the door opening behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head around to see Ally walking through the door. She walked in with a wide grin on her face and a distant look. Something's up.

"Hey Als." I smiled, trying to hide the worry in my voice. "Where'd you go? Trish and I were worried."

Ally didn't answer right away; she seemed to have something on her mind. When she finally realized I spoke, she replied. "Oh! Hey Austin. I didn't see you there."

Ally walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She twisted the cap and chugged down half the bottle. Setting it down on the counter, she walked over to the living area and took a seat on the couch next to Trish.

"So what did you spend two hours doing?" Trish inquired, arching her eyebrow curiously.

"I went to the library and talked to a friend. His name's Dallas and he's a big time fan of Sydney Sherbet." Ally explained, a grin never leaving her face.

"You mean that author who wrote The Single Leaf in a Thousand Rose Petals?" I questioned, remembering it's my mom's favorite book.

"Yeah… How did you know?" Ally blinked in surprised, and the grin left her face. Honestly, that hurt. She probably assumed I didn't know who Sydney Sherbet was.

"It's my mom's favorite book. She used to read it to me every night when I was younger." I said, running a hand through my hair unconsciously. "Aside from that, who is this Dallas fellow?" I questioned, trying to hide the edge in my voice. I had this weird feeling it's the guy from the pool a few days ago.

"He's the guy from the pool. He works at the library part time and as a lifeguard at the hotel." Ally's grin reappeared, causing fire to roar within me.

Jealousy and overprotectiveness washed over me, and I struggled to hold it back. I clenched my fists together, I plastered on a calm façade. Maybe I'm overreacting a bit.

"Oh really, have a nice time?" I croaked, trying to calm the hell down. "Talk about weather much?"

"I had a really great time, but we didn't talk about the weather." Ally laughed and so did Trish. The mood lightened up a bit, yet I still had jealousy in me. "We mostly talked about books and the new movie that's based on one of Sherbet's books. We're going to go see it."

That's all that took to set me off. It's like a match being dropped in a vat of gasoline, the fire of anger and jealousy rampaged within me. I'm overreacting aren't I?

"What? You're going on a date with him?" I growled, raising my voice a bit more than I would have liked.

"It's not a date, he's just a friend." Ally shot back, narrowing her eyes at me. "We're just going to see a movie."

"Still, how well do you know this guy? For all we know, he could be a rapist!" I threw my hands up in the air frustrated.

"He is not a rapist! And why do you care, it's not like you would actually go with me if I asked you to." Ally began raising her voice too; she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not the boss of me and he's only my friend."

"Not all guys are as nice as they seem to be." I warned, knowing that matter well for a fact. I had a friend who used girls just to get in their pants, and I knew that there were guys like that out there.

I didn't want Ally to get hurt, not just because she's my wife, but because I love her. Do you know how much that would hurt me? No, it wouldn't hurt me, it would break my heart. Right now, it hurts just to know that she thinks I'm not the type of guy who takes an interest in the things she's interested in. It hurts to know that some other guy is the one doing it.

"Oh yeah? Well Dallas isn't like that, and guess what?" She got close to my face anger obvious in her eyes. "You can't control me Austin."

"Well you know what Ally?" I sneered sourly. "I hope you have fun at the movies."

With that, I stormed out of their suite, leaving Ally and Trish alone. I felt bad, not for Ally, but for Trish. She had to witness Ally and I get in a fight and sit there through the whole thing. Maybe I really did overreact a bit…

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Yes Austin, you did overreact. A lot. Anyways! How about 20 reviews for this chapter? It probably won't get that many since it was very suckish, but I hope y'all do so anyways! **Remember, more reviews = more chapters!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	16. Plotting

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Hello there guys! How are all y'all doing? Hope you're doing great because guess what? Here's another drama-filled chapter of Love & Luck! And guess what? We have a special guest today! Trish is going to take the reins in this chapter. You probably won't see her for a while after this because it's mostly Austin and Ally who will be telling what's going on after this chapter. Hope you like it!

**New Story Alert!:** Yes, you guys. I wrote another story. I've had this story in mind for a month now along with another one I will post after my other story Music & Possession is finished. Anyways! It's called The Princess & The Popstar and it's my take on "The Princess & The Pauper" Hope you all check it out!

**Enough of my rambling, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Plotting**

_*{Trish}*_

Hello there! Surprised to hear from me aren't ya? Well Austin and Ally are always hogging the spot light, so here I am to tell things from my point of view.

_/_

Three days. That's how long it's been since Austin and Ally had their argument. Now, they aren't speaking to each other. On top of that, I had to go with Ally to the movies. Austin spooked her out about her friend, Darthworth or whatever, being a rapist.

Aside from that the movie she took me to see, very boring. I sat through the whole thing wishing I would get hit in the head with something hard. Like maybe, I dunno, a frying pan.

Plus Austin and Ally's whole 'Not Speaking' thing makes every day boring. It's so much fun when it's all three of us including the Chatterbox. They're just being childish about this whole thing, so it looks like I'm going to have to step in and give them a little Love Tap.

_/_

I sat in the café patiently, taking small sips from my mocha. I glanced at the clock; the Chatterbox is ten minutes late. I shrugged my shoulder indifferently, continuing to drink my coffee. I didn't mind, because the café's filled with some serious eye candy.

There are guys everywhere. Some reading books, some watching sports, some hanging with more guys and just goofing around, and some just plain…you know. Anyway, it's guy heaven. I pick up the magazine I grabbed when I walked in and stared flipping through the pages.

There's been a guy eyeing me for a while and he's very attractive. Like he's super-model attractive, and he's too busy watching me to not pay attention to the football game on the television. I flip my hair teasingly, trying to get him to grow a pair and talk to me. Sadly, my foreplay turned out to be useless.

The Chatterbox walked in, scanning the room quickly before he spotted me. A wide grin tugged at his lips when he did. Taking quick strides, Dez sat across from me in the booth.

"Hey Trish, sorry I'm late. I had to-" I cut him off by holding my hand up, a gesture which means stop talking.

"Save it, that's not why I called you here." I began as I closed the magazine and pushed it away from me. "I'm here about our two stubborn, best friends who obviously have a thing for each other yet one doesn't want to acknowledge that. And that one is Ally."

"Okay, so what about them?" Dez added, leaning forward, resting on his crossed elbows.

"We're going to give them a little Love Tap." I announced, smirking mischievously.

"We're going to smack them on the butt?" Dez questioned as he raised his eyebrow, a crossed between disgust and confusion.

"No, I mean we're going to get them to make up." I sighed, rubbing my temples frustrated. "Honestly Chatterbox, use that brain inside your skull."

"No need to be so mean…" He muttered, looking down at the table. "How are we going to do that?" He looked back up at me, blue eyes innocently curious. Has he always had such dazzling eyes?

"Uh- um…" I stuttered for a moment, shaking my sudden thoughts out of my mind. I need to focus on the task at hand. "We're going to take them out partying. We haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, because the last time we did, our friends got hitched." Dez reminded, leaning back in his seat. "How exactly is that going to get them back together?"

"Because we're going to get them to break the no sex agreement." A devilish smile tugged at my lips. This is going to be fun.

_/_

I glanced at the clock, it read: _5:46 p.m._ I grinned; time to put my plan into action. I strolled into Ally's room, sitting next to her on her bed. She looked up from her laptop and raised an eyebrow at me.

"By the look on your face, I'm afraid to ask what's on your mind." Ally admitted as she shut her laptop.

"That's because I just thought of a way to get your mind off Austin." I said with exaggerated enthusiasm. "We can go clubbing! I heard about this awesome club on the Strip that we have VIP passes for. Can we go pretty please?"

"Trish, I'm not really in the mood." Ally sighed, raking a hand through her brunette hair wearily. "Besides, remember what happened last time? I went single and I came back married."

"Oh come on! It's not like you can get married again." I shoved her lightly and playfully. "Please Ally? It'll be just the two of us. Chatterbox said that he and Austin we're going to stay in their suite and watch horror movies all night."

"Since when have you spoken to Dez?" Ally raised her eyebrow suspiciously at me, but I knew how to react.

"I bumped into him in the elevator on the way back from getting coffee and he invited me to come over." I lied, flipping my hair to sweeten my innocence. "But I know you don't like horror movies so I was thinking that we go out and have fun."

Ally stayed silent for a moment, chewing on her bottom lips as she did. She glanced at me, sighing in defeat. I had her right where I wanted her.

"Okay, why not?" She shrugged her shoulders, but smiled tiredly. "Let's go have a night out."

"Yes! Now, let's go get ready." I pulled her off the bed and into the bathroom. I forced her to sit on the counter as I did her make up.

When I finished, I ran back into her room and tore up her closet. She searched for the right dress for tonight and grinned in triumph when I found it. It's a small black dress with a sweetheart neckline and a bit of see through material. I pick out a pair of black, lace-up platform boots to match. Tonight is _really_ going to be fun.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Oh Trish is plotting again. And this time, it will result in steamy/smutty Auslly. ;) Oh it will be fantastic. Okay so let's aim for a solid 23 reviews! Sorry if it's such a high number, but I'm an overachiever according to my acquaintances. But I have no problem in them because why should I just sit around and not strive for improvement?

**Sorry for my rambling and Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	17. Drunk

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Okay guys. If you're reading this, then that means the chapter posted. Earlier I was trying to post the chapter but it wouldn't show up, so I was getting pissed. I almost decided to flip a table but I had a Kit Kat so I calmed enough not to. Anyways, sorry for the technical difficulties and here is Ch. 17. Hope you guys like it :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Drunk**

_*{Ally}*_

I sat in the midst of the crowd, watching as Trish danced with a couple of guys. Even though I agreed to go out with her, I really didn't feel like partying. I turned around in my seat, turning back to the bar. I ordered another cocktail, pushing my empty glass away from me as I did.

The roar of the music filled my ears, electronic beats and rhythms pulsing through the floor and up my body. Strobe lights flashed like small explosions of color, bathing me in iridescent waves of blues, greens, and reds.

My hair fell over my shoulder, hiding my face like a veil of russet satin. I hid behind it, not wanting to talk to anyone or draw attention to myself. I felt the eyes and stares of guys in the club, even the hateful glares of jealous girls.

I'm exposed, since the dress Trish picked out fitted around my figure like a second skin. The shoes killed my feet, which somewhat caused me to sit at the bar instead of dancing with Trish. I couldn't stand for more than five minutes without my feet aching. Damn shoes…

A shiver ran up my spine abruptly, raising a sheet of gooseflesh along my arms. I stiffened suddenly; someone's staring at me, and I know who it is. I cursed under my breath; I knew Trish had a plot. She's been playing me this whole time. I relax myself, pretending as if I didn't notice his presence.

But in actuality, I did. I felt his gaze on me, traveling up my body and causing heat to run through my blood. My heart rate spiked, making my breath become unsteady and my hands to tremble slightly. I clenched my fist, an attempt to calm my nerves. Sadly, it doesn't work.

The bartender returned with my drink, and I brought the rim of my glass to my lips. The sweet yet bitter taste of the liquid ran down my throat, my taste buds tingling as an effect of the alcohol. I set the glass down, partially empty, and stared down at it. He's still watching me.

I angled my head to the side a bit, enough so that I can see out of the corner of my eye. He's sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room, drinking a beer. His blonde hair is hidden under a hood and his gorgeous brown eyes are masked by sunglasses. The train whistle necklace he wears all the time hung around his neck, gleaming in the darkness of the club.

He raised the glass to his lips, and I can't help but stare at his neck as he swallowed. The tiny flame in my abdomen flared suddenly, my body to going rigid with the sudden burst of heat. I return my direction toward my glass and finished it off. Setting it back down on the bar, I ordered a stronger drink.

When the bartender returned, I instantly chugged down the drink and slammed the empty cup down on the surface. Pulling a twenty from my bag, I set it on the bar and stood up. I headed toward the door, not bothering to find Trish and tell her I'm heading home. I walked past the bouncer and the line of people trying to get into the club.

The chilling breeze hit me and I stood shocked for a moment. Gathering my thoughts again, I began walking down the street. I ignored the pounding in my head and did my best trying to avoid the moving parking meters. Maybe I drank a little too much.

I managed to only stumble three times before I made it to the end of the block. I stopped, trying to steady myself. Damn alcohol, I should've never drunk that last drink. I heard footsteps behind me and I groaned under my breath. What now?

"Hey there babe, you lost?" A voice asked, oddly deep and sinister. "Need some help getting back to your hotel?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a guy with scruffy, greasy hair and a wild beard walking up to me. He wore a black t-shirt, sleeves cut-off, ripped jeans with heavy biker boots and a dirty brown bandana around his forehead. He had sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes.

"No thanks." I deadpan, straightening my back and walking away. Only, the guy didn't seem to get the memo.

"Aw come on now baby, don't be like that." He easily caught up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His cologne smelled really bad and I gagged. I tried to push him away, but he just kept a firm grip around me. "I'll make sure to take care of you."

"Fuck off." I hissed, finally breaking away from him. I only managed to take six steps before his hand closed around my wrist. The next instant, I felt my back pressed up against the wall. The guy's face was in so close to mine, I could smell his disgusting breath.

"Now, now baby. No need to be in a bad mood." The scent of his cologne and breath was enough to make me want to barf; only I couldn't at the moment. "I can take care of that."

"Let me go right now before I scream." I spit out, anger suddenly boiling underneath my skin. I wasn't scared given my current situation, but he's making me angry. I hated being man handled, especially by guys like this dude. "I am in a bad mood, and I'll gladly take it out on you if you don't get the away from me in the next three seconds."

"Feisty aren't ya?" His lips curved into a vile sneer, which actually did scare me. "I like that."

His hands began roaming my body, and I stiffened. I pushed him away, trying to get away from him. Only he just grabs me and pinned me back against the wall.

"No need to be scared, we're just getting started." I swallowed nervously; what am I going to do now.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** O.o Trouble for Ally, what will happen next? If you want to find out, then review please? This Chapter Goal is 25! If you all ACTIVATE YOUR SUPER AWESOME WRITING POWERS AND REVIEW, then we can get Chapter 18!

**Thanks for reading and listening to my ridiculous demands!**

_~Hannah V._


	18. Prey

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Hey guys! How y'all doing? Glad to see you all enjoyed chapter 17 and wanted to find out more. Well, I'm going to warn you all now, I leave you hanging again. But don't worry, chapter 19 is coming soon!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Prey**

_*{Austin}*_

**[Four Hours Earlier]**

I sat on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. I'm bored, very, _very_ bored. Honestly, right now that Ally and I are fighting it is hell. I mean, it's fun to be with her and just be near her. Without her, life feels duller.

Dez walked into the room and plopped down on the couch next to me. He had his usual, carefree grin spread across his face and an unusual, mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey Austin, let's go clubbing!" He nudged me in the arm teasingly, his grin broadening. "We've been cooped up in the house for the past couple of days and we really need to get out. We should use those VIP passes we have or else they'll just sit there and collect dust."

"I'm not really in the mood…" I muttered, continuing my search through the television programs to find something entertaining. "You can go, have fun."

"But it's not the same without my bud! Come on Austin, please?" Dez pouted and gave me his puppy-dog eyes. I shielded my eyes, because I knew the effect they had on people. I once witnessed him give the puppy-dog eyes to a cranky old woman who wanted the last bottle of prune juice at the super market. Man, that stare down was intense.

"No Dez, I really don't feel like going out." I turned away with my eyes still covered; I knew he's looking at me.

"Please?" He stretched out the word, and I groaned in annoyance. I sighed in defeat, knowing he's not going to give up unless I agree. I nodded reluctantly which made him spring off the couch and go get ready.

"Dez what am I going to do with you?" I wondered aloud, getting up as well go get ready for our night out.

_/_

**[Present]**

The second we got to the club, Dez disappeared from my sight. I searched the crowd for him, but it almost seemed as if he turned into thin air. He really did know how to make himself scarce. I sighed wearily, deciding to do the same and kick back alone.

I ordered a beer from the bar before I took a seat at a table in the back. I scanned the room, my eyes lingering a pretty brunette sitting at the bar. Actually, she wasn't just pretty, she's pretty damn sexy. She actually…seems familiar.

I pulled down my sunglasses to get a better look at her. My eyes widened when my brain put the pieces together and put a name to the mystery girl. It's Ally. I don't know whether to be happy or angry or whatever at seeing her here, but all I do know is that Dez and Trish must be behind this somehow.

They must've got us to come here just to get Ally and I back together. And it was actually working, but not totally. I'm still pretty pissed at her for the whole date thing with the lifeguard from the pool. Though I am happy to even get to see her, but I'm not very happy about her wardrobe choice.

The dress she's wearing show's off some much of her legs, that guys are practically drooling over her. Also, it flaunts her well-defined figure to other men. Men who are looking at her with lust filled eyes. Sadly what these poor bastards don't know, she's already mine. Only, we were in a rough patch right now.

I watched Ally, my eyes wandering up and down her body longingly. I could tell she knew I'm the one staring at her, because I saw how she suddenly stiffened. I saw her watch me out of the corner of her eye, but I didn't stop what I was doing. I wanted to torment her a bit, just enough to make her aware of my presence.

I took a long, slow, swig of my beer, letting it run down my throat slowly. The way her eyes suddenly darken, told me how much she wanted me. She's having a hard time keep restraint of herself. I am too, but I think I'll wait until she's at her breaking point to make my move. I knew we both couldn't stand this 'No-Sex' agreement any longer.

"Hey there." A seductive, feminine voice whispered into my ear softly. "Want some company handsome?"

I looked up to see a girl standing over me, deep red hair flowing over her shoulders. She took a seat across from me, setting down her martini glass and leaning forward smoothly. She flashed me a devilish grin, blue eyes dark from whatever's going through her head. I really didn't care and I really didn't want to find out.

"Hey." I deadpan, turning away from her and drinking the rest of my beer.

"Name's Kristie, what about you Blondie?" She brought her drink to her lips and took a small sip.

"Chris." I pulled a random name from my head, just to answer her question and keep her at bay. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I kind of want to be alone."

"And why would a good-looking guy like yourself want to be alone?" She batted her eyelashes alluringly, which didn't allure me at all.

I turned away from her again, turning my attention towards the bar. I hoped to steal another glance at Ally before continuing the rest of my conversation with this chick, but I didn't. Ally's not at the bar any more, and don't see her anywhere.

I begin to panic, rising from my seat and leaving Kristie alone. I scanned the whole crowd, hoping to find the brunette dancing or something. Sadly, I don't see her. I headed outside, seeing if she left or stepped out to get some air. When I'm out there, I see her, and she's not alone.

Ally's walking wobbly down the block, stumbling over nothing from time to time. There's a guy following her, and by the looks of it, she's drunk and he's her target. Only, this guy just preyed on the wrong girl.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Austin to the rescue! But will it really be the ending you all were looking for? If you want to find out, then review please? Let's aim for 27 reviews? I believe you all can do that because remember, you all have SUPER AWESOME REVIEWING POWERS! But remember! The rest of the world doesn't know so you all are going to have to keep it on the down low until we reach 27 reviews!

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	19. Sorry

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note:** Okay guys. Here is the long-awaited chapter 19. It turned out completely different from what I wanted it to be. But life takes unexpected turns and I actually think this chapter is better than the one I originally planned. Hope you all like it.

Oh! And the next couple of chapters will be...steamy. Like Ch. 8, possibly a bit more descriptive. I dunno if you all have read my other story Music & Possession, but I'm planning to make the intimate scene similar to the scene in Ch. 25. It won't be like a scene from a porno movie because guess what? I don't do vulgar words or explicit stuff. My writing style is more along the lines of a sex scene you would see in a romance novel, if not more detailed than that by a bit. Any who, I just though I'd give you all a heads up.

**Sorry for my rambling, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Sorry**

_*{Ally}*_

Seriously, what have I gotten myself into? Why does luck just have to be cruel sometimes? Not that this is luck, it's exactly the opposite. Being stuck between a wall and a creeper in the middle of the night, drunk, and alone isn't what I had in mind.

I tried to break free again, but this guy just tightened his grip around my wrists. I yelped in pain when his fingernails began digging into my skin. His breath is horrid and ghastly, I just really need to puke. Maybe if I did, I could get away, but I had no urges to do so. Again, it's just my luck.

"Let me go." I hissed while summing up all the courage I had left in my body, because at the moment, I didn't have very much. "Now."

"Aw baby, why you in a rush?" He leaned closer, using his free hand to grope at me. I shuddered at the alien contact; it's _not at all_ pleasurable.

"The lady said let her go." A voice growled, which made hope and safety rush back into me. At the same time, anger filled me. _He_ just had to be the one to save me, why didn't I see it sooner.

"And what's it to you? This is my woman." The guy shot back, keeping me in his grasp against the wall. I looked over the guy's shoulder, to see Austin standing right behind him, hoodie and glasses still on.

He took a step closer towards us, hands stuffed him his pockets. I could tell he's pissed by the way his jaw is clenched and how his throat muscles are flexed. His lips curved into a sour sneer, his unusually white teeth glinting in the darkness.

"I said: Let. Her. Go." Austin's tone got serious and menacing, which actually made me scared. He's actually really sexy when he's scary.

"How about, no. Get lost punk, I'm busy." The guy turned back to me, who began attacking my neck with kisses. I began to writhe under him, wanting to get away.

Suddenly, everything happened so fast. One minute the guy was there, the next he's on the ground. I blinked rapidly to see Austin standing in front of me, his stance firm and fist clenched. His free hand spread out in front of me, protecting me from the creeper.

"You should've listened." With that, Austin grabbed my wrist and began dragging me back down the street.

He walked us back to the club, calling for a taxi once we got there. He ushered me inside, getting into the car after me. He told the cab driver our destination, which was the hotel, and then eased, into the seat. He crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his direction to the window.

The whole cab ride, he didn't say a word. Not one single word. He didn't even look at me, or in my direction. He must've been pretty mad. I didn't even try to talk to him; I just stayed silent and looked down at my hands. Eventually I got sick of the awkward silence.

"Thanks." I whispered; my voice is shaky and unable to work correctly. "For saving me."

Austin doesn't respond, nor does he move to acknowledge my thank you. I stared at him in shock; is he giving me the silent treatment? He's giving _me_ the silent treatment?! I should be the one giving_ him_ the silent treatment.

I open my mouth to say something, when I close it instantly. My head began to throb again, my vision beginning to spin as it did. I hung my head in my hands, light-headed and dizzy. My breaths came out ragged and broken, my chest rising and falling with my labored breaths.

I felt a hand on my back suddenly, along with one on the side of my head. The hand on the side of my head pulled me to the side, the hand on my back sliding around to my waist. I looked up to see Austin staring down at me, glasses pulled down so that I could see his russet eyes. He pulled my head to his chest before encircling his arms around my tiny frame.

"We're almost there." He whispered into my hair, holding me tightly against his chest. We sat there in a moment of more silence, too aware one another. I began to melt into Austin's arms, sighing in content when his warmth filled me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his shirt, feeling stupid about the way I acted and what just happened. "For everything. The fight, getting drunk, you having to save my helpless ass."

He chuckled softly, squeezing me gently. "I'm sorry for overreacting." He rubbed my arms soothingly, kissing my head. "Don't do that ever again. You scared me half to death and I could have killed that poor bastard if he had gone any farther. Luckily I came just in time and controlled myself."

I snuggled into Austin, shivering at the memory. I didn't like feeling some other guy's hands on me, in fact, I hated it. For some reason, it felt wrong for someone else other than Austin to be touching me. Like right now, I don't think I would let anyone else hold me the way Austin was now.

Suddenly, the fire in my belly crackled. The ache for him began forming deep within me, radiating outwards to where the heat of his body began fueling my own. I pushed him away abruptly, trying to get away from temptation to break my agreement. I couldn't, but the restraints I worked so hard to build began to dissolve.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked, taking my hand in his. Electricity shot up my spine, tingling through my skin and pulsing through my blood. "Hold on a bit longer, the hotel is on the next block."

I nodded, not sure whether my voice would work. I dug my fingernails into my palm, trying to calm myself down. My control's hanging by a thread, but I can manage to fight against temptation. As much as I really wanted to break the agreement, I just couldn't. I didn't want to complicate my relationship with Austin even more than it was now.

I didn't know what we were. I knew we were dating so we could get to know each other better, but at the same time, I knew Austin loved me. And me, I didn't know what I felt towards him. I'm too scared to admit it to myself, but I really do think…that I'm falling in love with Austin.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Ooh, Ally you're in denial. It's okay, that's what happens when you're in love. Heads up guys! They're going to break the 'No-Sex' Agreement soon! Like in the next two chapters or so soon! So if you would all like to get to that point, don't forget to review! The aim for this chapter is...29 reviews! ACTIVATE YOUR SUPER AWESOME REVIEWING POWERS AND RID THE WORLD OF WAITING FOREVER! Well maybe not forever but for a short while, because as you know, I'm only human and you all are the ones who can get chapter updates fast than I could say 'Chocolate Chip Pancakes!' Mm, now I'm hungry.

**Thanks for reading!**

**And listening to my insane rambling!**

I really need to see a doctor... (-_-') JK! ;)

_~Love y'all, Hannah V. :D_


	20. Sober?

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**1st Author's Note: **Hey guys! How are you? My break was well needed and I achieved some goals I had hoped to accomplish during it. I've gotten some grades up, which is great but I still have to raise my math grade if I want honors next year.

So to put it bluntly, I'll be updating LESS frequently from now on. Maybe like once a week, but I dunno. I'll try to update twice, but I'm not even sure I'll have time. I'm sorry guys, but you know how life can be. But I will continue the story because I love you all and I know how much you love the story. So for now, here's the chapter you have all been waiting for!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sober?**

_*{Austin}*_

Once we got to the hotel, I helped Ally out of the cab. I paid the taxi driver before turning back to Ally. I offered to carry her up to her suite, but she refused to let me. I tried to help her walk steadily, but she just pushed me away. I didn't argue with her or say anything about it; but I kept an eye on her instead.

On the other hand, she's drunker than I thought because she's stumbling and hunched over like she's about ready to puke. She barely made it to the elevators without falling, though she had some close calls.

When she did, I tried to hold out my hands to catch her, but she would always wave me off or just push me away. Sometimes, she even shot me a glare if I attempted to help her. I finally backed off after that.

As we entered the elevator, I stood right beside her if she collapsed or something. My efforts proved useful, since her knees gave out and I caught her just in the nick of time. She muttered something under her breath; however the scratchiness of her voice caused it to come out as gibberish. I decided not to ask her to repeat what she said, and instead do what I thought best for her.

I picked her up bridal-style, cradling her in my arms with her head resting against my chest. She tried pushing me away, her arms trembling marginally as she did. I could tell she's exhausted and can't muster enough strength to even put up a struggle. I shook my head, a smirk trailing across my mouth as I did.

When the elevator doors opened, I stepped out into the hallway. I sauntered toward her door, setting her down so she can open it up. Though, my intentions are ignored. Instead of Ally letting go to open up the door, she wrapped her arms around my waist and held onto me, firmly if I may add. She also made no attempt to move; instead, she made herself comfortable by having me hold her purse.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her, oblivious in her drunken state. I carefully wrapped my arm around her petite frame, holding her up securely. With my free hand, I dug around her purse for her suite key. Once I found it, we entered the room quickly without any delay.

I once again hoisted Ally up into my arms and carried her to her room. She mumbled something about dancing pickles, which made me stop and look at her weirdly. I regained my focus and continued towards her room.

I kicked the door open, setting her down on the edge of her bed carefully. Then, just as I tried to let her go, she clamped her whole body around me. I stiffened, surprised by the sudden contact of her body pressed against my own.

I swallowed rigidly, before finally snapping out of my stunned condition. I pried Ally's arms away from my neck, though they immediately locked around me. I huffed in frustration, knowing that trying to get her off wouldn't be easy.

"Hey Als," I cooed softly into her ear, which earned me a hum of acknowledgement, "Can you let go off me?"

"No because if you go, then the dancing pickles will have you." She uttered hoarsely, suddenly locking her limbs. By doing that, she pulled me forward and I toppled onto the bed, on top of her. "You're mine."

"Okay, okay." I laughed, trying to ignore the slight awkwardness of the situation. "Let me go, and I promise I won't even give the dancing pickles the time of day."

"No. I don't trust the pickles." She buried her head into the crook of my neck, snuggling into me as if she were a small kitten.

"Do you trust me then?" I questioned curiously, knowing drunken people will tell you almost anything if you ask.

"Duh! I love you Austin." In that instant, my whole body just froze. My blood could have stopped flowing; my heart could have stopped beating, and I could have died for all I cared. I would have died a happy man.

Ally just told me she loved me; how could I not be happy? But the thing is she's drunk. She could be lying, but she could also be telling the truth. What if she doesn't remember that she told me in the morning? What will I do then?

"Are you going to let go then?" My voice cracked as I ignored the earlier statement.

Ally pulled back so she could see my face. She lied flat against the bed, my arms holding me steady. Her hair's fanned out against the solid white comforter, waves of beautiful brunette locks contrasting against the consecrated color. Her eyes are the same; bold amber darkened by the faint glint of lust and undeniable innocence.

"You think I'm lying don't you?" The question is barely below a whisper, and I'm afraid I imagined it.

I don't know how to answer her. I'm not even sure I can find the words to use to answer her. Though, I know she's waiting for an answer because she's holding her breath.

I let out the breath I'm holding in, and shake my head tiredly. I leaned down, gently kissing her forehead before pulling away. Her eyes grow wide, though she doesn't move.

"Get some sleep, alright?" I managed a weak smile, trying to reassure her but even I didn't believe in myself. "I'll stay the night just in case you want something." With that, I moved away from her.

As I crawled off the bed, I felt a hand on my upper arm. I looked up, meeting Ally's gaze. I caught the silent message she's sending me; she wants me to stay. I debated on whether it's a good idea to sleep in the same bed with her. I didn't want to take my chances in breaking our agreement, because my resistance is depleting at the moment. But, I can't deny her.

I sighed in defeat, kicking off my shoes before crawling under the covers. I tucked a pillow between us, for safety reasons. Ally tossed the pillow aside, crawled under the covers, and wrapped her arms around my torso. I stifled a groan; she isn't making my struggling any easier.

"Ally, can you…give me a bit of space?" I choked out, suddenly aware of how form-fitting her dress is. "It's just…I move around in my sleep…and I don't wanna...you know…hit you accidentally." I lied to save my ass, but I did it for our own good.

"But I'm already comfortable." She whined and pulled us closer than were already are. "Plus you're warm, the dancing pickles should be very jealous."

"Man, you're really drunk. How do you go from sober, to drunk, to sober, then drunk again?" I wondered aloud, taking my mind off the nagging devil on my shoulder, which is telling me to cut the crap and make a move already.

"It all depends on the situation." She explained, running her hands over my shoulder blades. I shuddered abruptly, pushing Ally away instinctively.

"Ally, I'm going to be blunt with you." I sat up, placing some reasonable distance between us. "I really want to break the 'No Sex' agreement and just pounce on you, but I'm trying to hold back and you're making it really difficult."

"Am I?" She purred seductively, inching closer which made me inch back. "Why is that?"

I forced the lump in my throat down, trying to get my voice to work. "Well one is because of that dress."

"Oh really?" Ally arched her eyebrow at me, hair draping over her shoulders like curtains of russet satin.

"Yeah." I breathed, as she climbed onto my lap. She snaked her arms around my neck, locking her legs on either side of me. She smirked at me, licking her lips excruciatingly slowly.

"Let's see what we can do about that." With that, she let the games begin.

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Steamy possibly Smutty Auslly in the next chapter! I kind of don't want to write it since there are some who don't have a tolerance for lemons and/or limes. So I'll be thinking about that the next couple of days while I try to balance life out with my writing.

Other than that, chapter goal this time is only 15 reviews since I know you all are probably busy and don't have time to review. But I do hope you all will find it in your heart to review. I love, love, love your reviews guys because they're my motivation and so are you all! SO ACTIVATE YOU'RE SUPER AWESOME REVIEWING POWERS AND SAVE THE WORLD OF THE HORRIBLE INJUSTICE KNOWN AS CLIFFHANGERS! Also, eat lots of fruit and drink lots of milk, and **eat your vegetables!** Super heroes need good nutrition as well. Just because you have awesome super powers doesn't mean you can go around feeding unwanted vegetables to the dog. So eat that last piece of broccoli whether you like it or not. Got it? Get it. Good!

**Thanks for reading! :D**

_~Hannah V._


	21. Reality

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Oh glob, sorry guys for not updating in like 2 weeks? I got a huge wave of school work the week after I last posted a chapter and I've been busy with that. But, it's my Spring Break now and I have plenty of time to write.

So, I'm going to try and wrap up Love & Luck,** then I'm going to be inactive for a while**, which is why many of my stories are ON HIATUS. I might delete some stories because I have too many to keep up with. I won't delete Love & Luck, Music & Possession, or Through the Seasons as well as some other non-related stories. Princess & the Popstar needs some work because I really haven't even planned that story out. So it might be deleted, _but I will bring it back_.

Sorry guys, but it's getting kind of hectic and it really pains me to delete stories, and I just need to easy the load on my shoulders. I'll do my absolute very best to keep updating this story and I hope you all can bear with me. So I hope this next chapter soothes your long-awaited need you've had while waiting for this update.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Reality**

Ally smirked vexingly, licking her lips hungrily and thoughts running through a foggy mind. She leaned closer to Austin, her breath faintly scented with the aroma of alcohol. She brushed her lips against Austin's, their mouths slightly making contact with one another's. She nipped the edge of his lip, before retreating and sitting up.

Austin groaned at her playfulness, which only made her prideful sneer widen. He knew he should stop their situation while they are ahead, but he's battling with temptation and it's a dangerous game. If he lost, he might do something that would have consequences. If he won, he would have to give up pleasure and lust. He's not fond of either result.

Though Ally, when she wanted to, seduced him, Austin's conscious kept a grip on him. He could not deny the lustful hunger in him, which he desperately wanted to sate. However, what stopped him – what really prevented him from turning into a ravenous animal and taking what he wanted – was Ally's state.

He didn't want to have sex with an Ally who joined the 'Tipsy Team' – a term he created when someone he knew drank too much – since it didn't seem right to him. He wanted to hold her when he knew she didn't want to have him because of lust. No, he wanted her to love him just as he loved her. But at the moment, his mind clouded with many reasons to just complete the errant deed already.

"Still resisting?" Ally pondered, noticing how his breathing hallowed, and how his thoughts ran across his eyes. "Just give in."

"Ally, don't." Austin warned as she began pushing up his shirt to plant pecks on his abdomen. His voice cracked, producing a strained sound. "You're not sober."

"I am. You're just no fun." She countered, rubbing her hands in deliberate, enticing circles laterally up his chest. Austin's eyes fluttered shut, a groan escaping his lips as he enjoyed the soothing pace of Ally's hands.

"See? You need to lighten up a bit." Ally smirked, leaning forward to kiss him feverishly. Austin responded immediately, grasping her hips strongly and pulling her to him.

They engaged in a needy clash of passion, trying to quench their starved selves. Fire burned through them, stoking the privation for one another. Surges of indulgence palpitated though them, pulling both away from reason.

"Why is it," Austin paused to take a much-needed breath, "that you can break my reason?" He watched her eyes carefully, noticing how they softened as he spoke. "Even if I try to resist, you can…" His voice lowered in volume before he finished his sentence, "break me."

At that moment, sober Ally broke free from drunken Ally's hold. The haze that clouded her mind began to dissipate as her conscience regained control of her brain.

Her heart clenched at Austin's honest face, which caused a pang of remorse pierce her chest. She knew that Austin saw her as a drunk, and that anything she would say, he would hesitate to believe. She didn't want that.

Ally pulled Austin's shirt back down, flattening it out before she rolled off of him. She planted a lenient peck on his forehead, letting it linger tenderly before pulling away. She gave him a meek smile and leaned in to kiss him properly.

"I'm sorry," Ally whispered against his lips, framing his face with her small hands, "for everything. Let's just sleep for now."

With that, she turned on her side and slipped under the covers. She didn't utter another word, instead, wrapped herself securely with the comforter. Austin, however, sat there dumbfounded by her sudden switch in behaviors.

He didn't know how to react to her switch, but he did have a reasonable action planned in mind. Though, it might come back to bite him in the butt. It's a risk he's going to take, because he's aroused and unsatisfied.

Austin sat up, and ripped the comforter away from Ally. Ally blinked in surprise at the sudden action, and planned to argue against it. Yet, she saw the dark look in his eyes, and instantly, she knew what he had in mind. Besides, she couldn't help but be glad she isn't the only one who's roused.

"You started the games, and now we're going to finish them." Austin disclosed, his hands traveling to grasp her hips in his steady hold. "You're either all in, or all it. You take your pick."

Then, he began attacking Ally's neck with harsh nips and kisses. Before Ally could even get reply, a broken moan slipped past her rose-pink lips. Her hands instinctively wound themselves in his hair, her fingers grasping anything they could clasp onto.

"So what's your decision?" He mused, his hands tracing her curves, enticing hissed gasps from her. "Are you in or you out?"

"In." Ally nodded vigorously, groaning when Austin began to tug at the hem of her dress. "I am definitely all in."

"Then let's get started." Finally, they released the beasts and the fires of passion rampaged through them.

He brought his lips down on hers, kissing her with a ferocity Ally had no idea existed. But, she didn't complain, and instead, urged him on by closing her teeth over the corner of his mouth. Urging burst through him, shooting up his spine into every single pore and nerve of his body, his being.

Heat erupted in the pit of his belly, a small volcano in the depths of his lust. Suddenly feeling very hot, he tugged his shirt over his head and off him. He tossed it aside, and quickly returned to exploring the gorgeous creature in front of him. Unrelatedly, he saw her as more of a goddess, but she's beautiful all the same.

Impatience grew inside her; not to mention the sudden tightness of her dress didn't allow her to move enough. She decided to take action, and flipped them over. Ally sat on Austin, keeping him pinned beneath her. She reached behind her, unzipped her dress, and removed it from her body.

Instantly, she no longer had the feeling restriction over her. She dragged her hand through her hair, letting her curls bounce over her shoulders. She smirked at the awestruck look that showed on Austin's face. Obviously, he's taken by her once again.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." Ally jeered, leaning forward to begin nibbling on his earlobe teasingly.

Austin responded with a groan as her hands wandered south, massaging his bare torso as she went. She reached his belt and the waistline of his jeans, which made his heart rocket with anticipation. Only Ally thought otherwise.

She deliberately began to roam her hands north, back up his taut front to settle her hands on his shoulders. She rejoined her lips to his, kissing him mischievously.

Austin did not enjoy her teasing, which caused his impatience to grow. He knew her games would go on until Ally satisfied herself, so, he decided on retaking control. Subsequently, he took hold of her waist, and switched their positions.

"Ruining my fun, Austin?" Ally arched her brow challengingly, which earned a low chuckle from him.

"Teasing me a bit too much, Ally?" Austin countered as his hands wandered down her waist and to her legs.

"Maybe, just a little." She grinned proudly at him, which made him laugh. "Now are we going to talk all night, or are we going to have some fun."

"Fun for sure." With that, the foreplay began to end before they actually got to the main event of the evening.

Through the window, the lights of Vegas streamed in. In the faint darkness, the two continued their intimate game, forgetting about the agreement they broke the second they entered the bedroom. Once it slipped into the deepest depths of their minds, they fully enjoyed their guilty pleasure.

The two removed all remaining pieces of clothing, before proceeding forward. Then, once the time came, both Austin's and Ally's mind went numb. They were lost, caught up in a tornado of iridescent sensations.

Their skin burned and tingled as bare skin made contact with bare skin. Struggled groans and husky moans seemed to fill the air as they divulged in their immoral wants. However, both did not have any complaints to what they were doing. In fact, they went at it like animals. Neither of them even seemed to notice that they slipped away from reality for that moment between them.

They had gone past the border of actuality, and slipped into the state of pure bliss. They passed the point of turning back, so they continued their journey until their peak. Then when they finished, they collapsed back into the real world.

Their breaths came out heavy and their bodies covered in a layer of sweat. They smiled at each other, sated and ever so glad they broke their agreement. Ending their game with a lazy, but affectionate kiss is when they decided to sleep.

Austin brought the messed up cover over them, wrapping them in comfortable warmth. In no time, sleep took over them, lulling them into the land of dreams. Once again, they left reality behind them, and dreamt of nothing but sweet paradise.

* * *

**Footnote:** No smutty Auslly, but there is steamy auslly. Technically, it's neither a lemon or a lime, but it does have the hint of sauciness to it. Hope you all enjoyed it, and weren't overwhelmed by it. If you were, I apologize and this will probably be the last time they have sex. They will have steamy moments, just not sex. Maybe... ;)

CHALLENGE TIME! Alright guys! Here's the deal, if you all can accomplish 39 reviews, then you all will get two new chapters within the next three days. **But here's the catch!** Reviews have to be **longer than three words** or else they won't count. So, activate you're S.A.R.P's (**s**uper **a**wesome **r**eviewing **p**owers, but I think it's the name of some kind company. Oh well.) I know you all can do it because ou're too amazing not too! I mean, come on! The story has 541 reviews! That's all because of you all and I'm extremely and eternally grateful for it!

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	22. Pancakes ( Yum XD )

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note: **Here you go guys! Chapter 22 as promised! Hope you all like it, and I'm sorry if there isn't much action in this chapter. But do not fear! Because the next chapter is where the real fun comes in! He he, you have been warned 3:)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Pancakes**

_*{Ally}*_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I jolted up suddenly; surprise shrouding my mind in a haze of confusion. I looked over the room, trying to remember where I was. The memories came flooding back to me, and I fell back onto the bed in relief.

My alarm clock continued to ring, so I reached over and silenced it. While using my hand to rub the sleep away from my eyes, a yawn escaped my lungs. I decided to go back to sleep for another hour or two.

Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye, so I decided to find out what it was. My gaze found Austin – who didn't stir from the crying of the alarm clock – and I smiled broadly. His arm is wrapped around my waist firmly, and the butterflies in my belly fluttered wildly.

I snuggled back into his side, sighing contently when his arms pulled me closer to him. My eyes closed as a blanket of warmth washed over me. Pulling the comforter closer to me, sleep once again inhabited my body, dragging me away from reality.

_/_

Waking up to sudden cold, isn't the best way to wake up. Shivers marched down spine, raising goose-flesh across my body. Curling into a ball, was my reaction to conserve warmth. My eyes opened slowly, taking in my surroundings one by one.

I sat up cautiously, clinging on to the comforter to cover myself. The bed is empty except for me, and so is the room. I swung my legs off the edge of the bed, walking over to my closet to get some clothes.

I grabbed some fresh underwear, a clean shirt, and a pair of sweats. I headed into the living room, where I found a sleeping Trish. She's laying on the couch in a weird position, with her head hanging off the arm, her arms hanging over the back, and her entire lower half is over the back of the couch.

I stared at her, confusion blurring my mind. I shook my head to release it, and continued towards the kitchen. There, I found Austin making breakfast. He had a serious case of bed head and only wore his jeans, which slung low to show the waistband of his underwear.

My cheeks filled with warmth at the sight, and grew warmer when I remembered what happened last night. I shivered abruptly, rubbing my arms when remembering about the feeling of bare skin on bare skin.

"Oh! You're up." Austin smiled, pulling me out of my train of thought. His grin was so bright that it made the sun seem dim. "Morning Als, I made some breakfast."

"Morning Austin," I replied, noticing the scent, of what smelled like, pancakes. "Mmm pancakes?"

"Pancakes," He affirmed turning back to the stove and turning back around with two plates stacked with golden flapjacks. "Hope you don't mind that I made them myself."

"Oh no, I don't mind. I'm glad you did." I helped him by grabbing some butter and milk from the fridge. "Do you drink milk or juice?"

"Milk." He answered over his shoulder as he got the syrup and cups. "Where are the forks and knives?"

"In the drawer to the left of the sink." I took a seat across from Austin, covering my pancakes with syrup. "Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem." Austin gave me a small grin before turning back to his food. "Sorry if they're not as tasty as the ones the hotel makes."

I didn't hear his last sentence, because the second the pancakes hit my tongue, my taste buds melted. Literally, the pancakes melted in my mouth. They were so fluffy and moist; my mouth went to a world of deliciousness.

"Austin! These are amazing." I beamed, stuffing more of the wonderful food into my mouth. "Best pancakes I've ever had."

"Thanks. I'm afraid this is all I know how to cook." He scratched the back of his head, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

We stayed silent for a while, both busy enjoying our amazing pancakes. Occasionally, we would look over at Trish every time she muttered something in her sleep, but most of the time we just ate in easy silence. But an important matter popped into my mind, which I had to deal with immediately.

"Hey…um…Austin?" I began hesitantly, placing my fork down and smoothing down my clothes nervously.

Austin looked up from his food, his fork close to his mouth and his jaw wide open. Worry washed over his eyes, and he set his food down carefully.

"This can't be good." Austin muttered, which must have been his way of trying to light the heavy mood that just appeared.

"It's not a big thing, it's just…we broke the agreement." I mumbled nervously, trying to ignore the warmth in my cheeks. "And I kind of…need to talk to you about…that."

"Oh, um, alright." He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, and I really did wonder why I was always the one to ruin moments.

"I really don't know where to start so I'm just going to start okay?" Austin nodded in understanding. I took a deep breath to settle my nerves before speaking once again. "Well, first off, Drunk Ally was telling the truth." I stared Austin straight in the eyes, making sure he saw no doubt in my eyes. "I love you Austin, which is something I would have never found myself saying.

"Reason being because I'm so self-conscious and I lacked the courage to admit it to myself. I really doubt that I loved you at first, because I've never been in love before. Well, maybe once back when I was younger at summer camp, but that's a whole different story." My babbling picked up speed, and I started waving my hands all over the place while continuing. "But when we went out on the date to the Italian restaurant and the music store, I found myself being myself. Besides Trish, you're the only one who I'm comfortable enough to be myself, you know?"

"I know." A tender, genuine smile curved at the corner of Austin's lips. "Because that's exactly how you make me feel Als."

His smile is contagious, because I felt myself matching his expression. I stood up, leaned over the table, and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. I pulled away slowly, before he pulled me back in, almost immediately.

"I really do love you Ally." He whispered delicately against my lips, his brown eyes gleaming with unquestionable honesty.

"I love you too." With that, I gave him one more kiss before pulling back to finish off my pancakes. That was easier than I thought it would be. Or so I thought…

* * *

**Footnote:** Ooh, cliffhanger! Crazy. I know. But it wouldn't keep you hooked if the story didn't have the occasional cliffhanger.

So chapter goal this time is, 24, but it would be even more awesome if I got, wait for it,...25 REVIEWS! I blame my classmate for this Spongebob reference. (-_-') Oh well, I'll just cross my fingers and hope y'all will take the time to review.

Quick Responses:

**MayaGrace:** HAPPY B-LATED BIRTHDAY! Hope you had an awesome b-day and I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Best wishes~!

**lissD guest:** Thanks for the review! But, no, Ally will not get pregnant. I didn't go into much detail, but they were careful. Sadly...

**Masked Shadow The Killer:** Yes, I am a AT fan, and I do have a AT fan fiction. It's a Fiolee fic, because they are my OTP.

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	23. Magazines

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I meant to post this chapter earlier, but I had chores to do. So here you go guys, Ch.23 with the beginning of the drama this story probably needed. I dunno, I was too busy thinking of another story I've had in mind for a month now, to focus. He he, sorry. Hope you all like it!

**Important:** As I said before in Ch. 21, I'm going to be deleting some stories because I'm carrying a heavy load on my shoulders. This story **_will not_** be deleted, along with Through the Seasons. Though, The Princess & Popstar might be, because I haven't really planned it through very much. I **_will_** bring it back, so there is no need to worry. But I might bring it back, when I finish the sequel to Music & Possession, which will be called Missing & Unspoken Words. But I'll be doing all this, once I FINISH this story, so it won't before a while because we have about 5 chapter left? Possibly more, possibly less, depends on the creativity flow in my brain.

**Sorry for my rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Magazines**

_*{Ally}*_

"Please Ally?" Trish begged like a child, her voice ringing in my ears through my cell phone. "Please, please, please, please?"

"Fine, fine, you can go to the Zaliens convention at the Solar System Hotel." **(*)** I huffed, frustrated from her begging. "Just be home before dark and don't get drunk." I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to settle my temper. "Trish, put Austin on the phone."

"Sure." I heard Trish and Austin talk on the other end of the line for a quick second before Austin spoke into the phone.

"Hey Beautiful," My heart literally exploded at that moment because Austin is the sweetest guy on the face of the planet. "What's up?"

"Austin, listen carefully." I waited for his response before continuing. "If you guys get drunk and Trish is the closet one to sober between you three, whatever you do, don't let her drive. I mean it. She may seem sober, but when it comes to driving, you don't want to be in the same car."

"Okay, okay, I get it." He laughed, which made me grin from ear to ear. "I promise I won't get in the car if we get drunk and Trish is the one who is most sober."

"Good, and don't get drunk. I don't want to take chances." I shuddered at the thought of something bad happening to them, mostly Austin though since he is my husband. "I don't want to be a young widow."

"You won't, I promise. Love you Ally, I'll see you later." With that, he hung up and I had to spend another day home alone in the suite.

"Great." I muttered blandly, flopping down on the couch and flipping over so my head hung over the edge. It's a bad habit I tend to do when I'm bored.

I twiddled with my thumbs, and just whistled a catchy tune I heard on the radio yesterday. Then, the idea hit me like a rocket. I can write a song! I knew this hotel had a music room for its guests, so why not use it?

I rushed to my bedroom and slipped on my sandals before I grabbed my songbook/journal of my nightstand. I stuffed the suite key into my back pocket and rushed out the front door like I was Speedy Gonzalez. **(**) **New song here I come.

_/_

I groaned in frustration, scribbling out the lyrics I just wrote down with my pencil. I set the pencil down and hung my head in my hands. I huffed in frustration, trying to think of a great bridge for the song. So far, I had no such luck.

After ten minutes of sitting in complete silence, I groaned agitatedly. The words weren't coming to me, and I don't know what to do next. Luckily, I had ways to get unstuck from Songwriter's Block.

I decided to read some magazines to find some inspiration. I stood up from the piano bench and walked over to the magazine rack by the door. I picked up a couple randomly, and took them back to the piano.

I set the stack down before I began flipping through one. It's a fitness magazine, and by the looks of it, no one has read it much. The pages are perfect and not wrinkled or crumpled. I skimmed through it quickly, before picking up another magazine.

I must've read through all the magazines, because before I knew it, I held the last one of the stack in my hands. Just as quickly as the others, I finished looking through the mag in no time. I re-stacked the magazines and headed back to the rack. I returned them to their proper places before picking out more to look through. I repeated this process twice, and I'm surprised they had that many magazines to begin with.

As I finished returning my last stack, something caught my eye. A magazine had fallen out of the rack and it jammed itself behind the frame. I pulled it out, smoothing out the edges and unfolding the crumpled pages. I returned it to the stand, and headed back to the piano. Almost instantly, I turned around back to the stand.

My heart rate froze when I saw the cover of the magazine I just picked up. I hurried over to the frame, yanking the tabloid up from its shelf. My blood went cold and my brain went numb, because I couldn't really process what was happening.

Austin's face is on the cover of a Cheetah Beat magazine! I opened it up and flipped through the pages. Most of them were of his face and some of them with him shirtless. There are a couple of them with him hanging out with other celebrities and some articles about his like and dislikes, his inspiration, about his childhood, and some other stuff I didn't even know about him.

I gaped at the rest of the pages, speechless and confused at first. But then it hit me; Austin is famous. Famous! He's famous, and how could I have not realized it. I must've seen his face many times on magazines while waiting in line at the supermarket, but why hadn't it clicked.

But that wasn't why I'm pissed. According to Cheetah Beat, Austin is now and supposedly dating Kira Starr. There are pictures of them being all lovey dovey and kissing and holding hands that it's making me sick. There are even picture of him with Debby Ryan, all comfortable and intimate. Not to mention a whole article about his famous exes.

He's just a player; he probably has women who throw themselves at his feet. But why was he still here in Vegas with me? I mean, is it a publicity act? I haven't seen anything about it in the media yet, but I'm sure it's bound to come out.

I can see the headlines now, "Austin Moon married to some geeky bookworm from Miami." Oh how his fans will eat it up and think he actually isn't a player and forget all about the women he's dated. And to think, I actually fell in love with him.

* * *

**Footnote:** Ooh, drama bomb! This is where the good part comes in guys! Major Auslly fight up ahead, so make sure to review if you want to find out what happens next!

To get Ch.24 we need 26 reviews, three bags of rubber bands, two mini elephants, Dez, some liquid hydrogen, a hot air balloon, seventy-two pounds of cheese, and one ballpoint pen. We might also need Ross Lynch and a tank filled with cranberries. Wait! Wrong list, that's my mom's grocery list. Now where did I put it... Hmm... Oh well! As long as we get the 26 reviews we'll be good! So don't forget to review!

_/_

*** Made up.**

**** Do not own and he's the small mouse from The Looney Tunes Show. You know, the one with the sombrero.**

_/_

Quick Responses:

**Liz: **Thanks for you're review and I so very much glad that the story made your Auslly feels explode. ;D

**Magic wizard: **Trish and Dez will have their turn again in the spotlight, but we'll have to get through Auslly drama first. ;)

**Jam: **I like Raura, but I think stories where Riker flirts with Laura and it's makes Ross jealous, are very entertaining and interesting. 3:)

**AngieLuv15:** Sorry, but no, Trish isn't going to say something about them breaking the agreement. Though, she'll will return to tell the story again from her point of view. =]

_/_

Man, I talk/type to much... (-_-")

**Sorry for my rambling once again, and**

**Thank you for reading!**

_~Love y'all, Hannah V._


	24. Hurt

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Whew! It took me two hours to type up this chapter. Man, I've never been so stationary in my entire life. Not even in school. But I just could not stop the creative flow. So, hope you like this next chapter!

**Enjoy**!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Hurt**

_*{Austin}*_

"Ugh, for such a skinny guy, he's unexpectedly heavy." Trish groaned as we carried Dez into the elevator.

At the Zaliens convention, he had one too many sodas and passed out from his sugar rush. We had a hard time getting him in and out of the car; mainly because Trish insisted we not leave any of the valuable collectables she bought, in the car. So I had to carry them for her on my free arm while the other supported most of Dez's weight.

"Just be happy you aren't the one carrying him and _your_ collectables." I reminded as we waited for the elevator to reach our floor. "What did you buy anyway?"

"A collectable mug, a few action figures, and some movies I'm missing from my collection." She answered, standing up straighter, which I assumed is her attempt to balance Dez's weight on her shoulders.

"You know, you're just like Dez." I mused, noticing some resemblance in their likes and hobbies.

"No I'm not." She shot back, glaring at me. "Chatterbox gets wasted off of soda, I don't. He's random, weird, and bit out of it most of the time."

"He may be." She opened her mouth to keep making her point, but I cut her off. "_But_, he is a loyal friend, dependable, makes you laugh, fun, a bit crazy, and more outgoing than others. From what I've seen from your friendship with Ally over this trip, you're just like him."

Trish's eyes went blank and she stopped talking, but I could tell she's processing everything I said. I grin cheekily and turned my attention back to the doors. They opened and I readjusted Dez so I could carry him easily.

"Trish can you open the door?" I question, seeing my hands were full, and if I had Trish hold him while I got the key out, she would drop him. It wouldn't be pretty if that happened.

"Sure, where's the key?" I thought about it for a minute, because I knew it's in my back pocket. Man, what an awkward situation.

"Never mind, I got it. Just grab hold of Dez again." She did as she was told, and I dug around my back pocket for the card key. I inserted it into the doorknob and opened the door.

We lugged Dez inside and set him on the couch, I handed Trish her things back before rubbing my aching shoulders. Dez needed either loose a few pounds or build a tolerance for sugar.

"Well, I'll be heading out now. I'll tell Ally you're in here." Trish explained as she headed towards the door.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll go with you." I walked out the door, remembering to put my room key back in my pocket so I wouldn't lock myself out of my room.

"What about Dez?" Trish wondered which caught me by surprise. Normally, she didn't really care about Dez, in any way at all. Something is definitely up, and I made a mental note to talk to her about that later.

"He'll be fine." I assured her, shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe…" Her eyes widened in worry and I chuckled. "I'm kidding. He'll sleep for another hour or two before waking up."

"All right." She opened the door to her suite and we walked in. "Ally, we're back and Austin's here." She yelled as we walked in.

There's no answer from Ally, which was weird. She would have popped out from somewhere and gave Trish a hug and me a kiss. But, I didn't get my kiss yet so something is up.

"Ally?" I called out, walking to her room. Trish must've followed because she entered the room with me. She gasped when we noticed the closet open and her things gone.

"Her stuff's gone." Trish walked into the bathroom and gasped again. "Even her shampoo and acne wash."

"Where did she go?" I question, worry obvious in my voice since I could hear it clearly.

"I'll call her." Trish pulled out her phone, and dialed Ally's number. She brought the device to her ear, and waited. "Ally where-" Her voice is cut off before she finished her sentence.

Trish didn't speak for a full five minutes, while she held her phone to her ear. When she brought it away from her ear, she ran to the kitchen. I followed close behind, confused by her sudden actions. She stopped at the kitchen table, where we found Ally's cell phone, a note, and magazine.

Trish picked up the note, read it quickly, before setting it down and picking up the magazine. I didn't get to see it because she had her back to me.

"Trish what's up? Where's Ally?" I asked, even more worried now. She didn't respond, which didn't put me at ease. "Trish. Trish? Trish! Tri–" She cut me off.

Her hand made contact with my cheek, and I stumbled backwards. The room went dead silent, and she glared at me, anger flaring in her eyes. She held the magazine in her hand, and I could see the cover; it was Cheetah Beat.

"How could you? No, how dare you?!" She hissed, holding up the magazine open to a page. There were pictures of me and other female celebrities together, and my eyes grew wide. "You! How could you, use my friend and hurt her like that? You're scum you know that? Just because you're the famous Austin Moon, doesn't mean you can go using Ally as a publicity stunt."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I question, genuinely confused. "What publicity stunt?"

"Your marriage with Ally! I mean, you're dating Kira Starr!" She threw the magazine at me, and I caught it. I looked at the article, which had a pick of Kira and me holding hands. "They even have a long ass list of all your exes! I knew there was something off about you. I just knew it."

"Trish, these pictures aren't real." I pointed out, handing her the magazine back. "They have the date of when the picture was taken. On that day, I had an exam."

"You're lying." She argued, scowling at me spitefully. "Even if you are telling the truth, what about the other pictures and that list."

"Easy, I've never met them before. Not once." I held my hand up, and did an X over my heart. "Swear it. And all the info they have in here, isn't real. They have my birthday wrong, my favorite color isn't blue, I _don't_ dislike pancakes, and I am naturally blond."

She studied me, and it's obvious she's skeptical. But still, why is she getting mad at me for a magazine? Most of the stuff they put in there is lies, since I've never once had Cheetah Beat interview me. More importantly, I'm still clueless about Ally's whereabouts.

"Okay, I believe you about the magazine." I sighed in relief, but we weren't done yet. "But, it doesn't mean I forgive you for lying to Ally and me about your real identity."

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me." I rubbed the back of my neck tiredly; today's been hectic. "But you have to believe me when I say this Trish, I really do love Ally. I didn't say anything because I wanted her to love me for me and not because I'm _the _Austin Moon."

Trish sighed, shaking her head wearily. She looked up at me, and I could tell she believed me.

"Here," She handed me the note, and I took it cautiously, "it's a note from Ally to me. You can read it." I nodded, before reading the note to myself.

_Dear Trish,_

_Sorry for leaving suddenly and telling you in a voicemail on my phone, but I didn't want to risk seeing Austin's face. I don't want to see his face or even talk to him again, because I thought he actually loved me. I didn't know he's just some jerk celebrity who needs attention to live. Man, I feel so stupid._

_Anyway, I'm heading back home. I exchanged my plane ticket for a flight today, and by the time you read this, I'll already be heading back home. I don't want you missing out on your vacation because of me, so you can stay in Vegas for the last four days if you want. It's fine, really. Tell Austin I'll be sending him the divorce papers soon and that he can keep my wedding ring. I don't want it._

_I'm sorry for running away, but I'm so angry and hurt that I acted hastily. I'll see you when you get back home._

_Love,_

_~Ally_

"She left?" I muttered; my voice cracking and hoarse.

"You hurt her Austin." Trish reminded which didn't help because I'm already guilty as is.

"But still, she didn't have to leave!" I shouted; rage bubbling up inside me in the pit on my stomach.

"Do you want me to slap you again? Because you're not getting it! You hurt her Austin. She loved you, and I could tell she fell hard for you." Trish's voice softened a bit and I calmed down.

"But I love her Trish." I held back the tear that stung my eyes. _Men don't cry, men don't cry_, I repeated to myself to hold them back. "I'm going after her."

"Austin, don't." Trish grabbed my arm to stop me but I yanked it away. "She doesn't want to see you. Give her some time."

"I don't have time. She's going to divorce me. And I'm refusing to sign those papers without explaining to her what happened." I yanked the door opened and stormed into my suite.

"Austin, don't be rash. She won't get the papers until next week trust me." Trish followed me as I began packing my things into my suitcase.

"What makes you so sure?" I argued back, stuffing anything and everything I could fit into my luggage.

"Because she'll mope about it for two days, work like a maniac for three, and then spend two watching old movies and eating a jar full of pickles." I couldn't help but laugh at Trish's rely which made her laugh too.

"Are you sure? Absolutely and completely positive?" I didn't want to lose Ally, not now, not ever.

"Positive." Trish affirmed, grinning proudly. I managed a week smile and stopped packing. "Our trip in Vegas is almost over, hold out for a little while longer."

I nodded, unpacking my things. I sure hope Trish is right about Ally not getting the papers so soon. I knew I screwed it up big time, and I hurt Ally. I had to make things right.

* * *

**Footnote:** This is not the end! There are plenty more chapters left to come and Auslly will once again return. Don't worry guys. We'll get to Trish and Dez soon as well!

CHAPTER GOAL IS 27! You know, because today is the 27th (in America). Let's reach that goal so we can see what happens next to Ally and Austin. So active the S.A.R.P's and SAVE THE WORLD because "Nationwide is On Your Side~!"

_/_

Quick Responses:

**To my Guests and Silent Readers!: **Have I ever told you guys that you are AMAZING!? Because, YOU. ARE. I'm serious guys. I'm so glad to have all of you like and support my story. Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!

**MrsStyles12345:** Dallas won't be coming back into the story, but that's for the idea! And there will still be drama, so have no fear! :D

**cassiareyes:** _You're_ amazing! =]

**VelvetFox16/Les:** Sorry for the late reply, but thanks for your review. It made me laugh, _a lot_. Stay epic my craziest fan ;)

**westdallasbutterfly:** That would be very difficult to read, but it would make me laugh. XD

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay Epic, Awesome, Fantastic, and Amazing!**

If not, then we're going to have a serious discussion about the issue.

_~Love y'all, Hannah V._


	25. Distractions

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Two chapters? In one day? Man, I'm on a roll guys! So here is Ch. 25! And introducing the beginning of...TREZ! Yes. This chapter focuses mostly on Trish and Dez, but don't worry! Next chapter we'll go back to the situation with Austin and Ally. Trish is going to tell the story again from her POV in the next chapter, so a heads up. Hope you still like the story anyway!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Distractions**

_*{Trish}*_

Hey guys. Man, am I so glad I get to have the spotlight again. The only reason why I have the spotlight is because both Austin and Ally are too busy moping over recent events. Babies. Anyways, let's get on with the story.

_/_

Four days. Four damn days. That's how _freaking_ long Austin's been brooding over Ally leaving. I mean, the guy hasn't left his room for three days and on the fourth day he finally gets off his ass. And when he did, he looked...terrible.

Dez and I were watching my new Zaliens movies, which actually wasn't…bad. He's actually very funny, and the weird random things he says, don't annoy the hell out of me as much anymore. I never even noticed how nice he is, which surprised me. But let's not get off track and get back to Austin's situation.

So we were hanging out in their living room, and Austin suddenly came out of his room. He looked awful, no, he looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes, stubble covered his chin, and he smelled like a sewer.

I gagged at the smell, covering my mouth and nose with my hand. But I could still smell him. Dez handed me one of the couch pillows, smiling warmly as he did. My cheeks burned at his smile, and I covered my face with the pillow. Hopefully, he hadn't seen my face.

"Dude, go take a shower. You reek." Dez ordered, waving his hand in front of his nose for emphasis. I giggled involuntarily, which made him grin. "Come on, you've been cooped up in your room for three days. We're leaving in five hours. Pack your things and shower."

"I'm hungry." Austin explained, stretching his arms and yawning. "Do you have any leftover pizza?"

I nodded at the pizza box on the coffee table, a gesture which meant: _Go ahead and help yourself._ Austin sauntered over to the couch, plopping down next to me. He picked up the box, set it on his lap, and began eating the leftover slices.

The smell is overpowering, which made me scoot away from him. I bumped into Dez's side, but I didn't move away. Austin stunk, and I rather deal with Dez than smell. I pulled the pillow closer to my face, and stayed close to Dez.

"You guys are watching Zaliens 11 without me?" Austin whined; his mouth filled with pizza. Really, what did Ally see in the guy.

"Dude, chew with your mouth closed and don't talk with your mouth full. Manners." Dez scolded, and I looked up at him in shock. He looked…serious and almost…like a man. "Trish may be our friend, but she's still a woman. You should know better."

Is this guy really the same Dez who sat next to me on the airplane? Because, if he is, something must be wrong. A kangaroo must have kicked him in the head or the sugar rush must have affected his brain. Yet, he's making my cheeks searing hot and my stomach knot.

"Sorry." Luckily, Austin swallowed his food first before he apologized. "I'll go get my stuff ready." With that, he stood up and threw away the pizza box. "Thanks for the food!"

He left the room, leaving Dez and I alone again. Only this time, I couldn't pay attention to the movie. I'm too conscious of how his arm his resting across the back of the couch, close to my shoulders. Not only that, I'm still snuggled up into his side.

Could he hear my heart slamming in my chest? Did the air conditioning break, because it suddenly felt hot? What was he doing to me?

"Um…uh…I better go pack." I stuttered nervously, standing up hastily and throwing the cushion on his lap carefully. "I'll…uh…see you l- later."

"Wait," he grabbed my wrist gently, which made my pulse jump, "don't you want to finish the move? We still have time and it's almost over." His gaze met mine, clear blue eyes locked on mine. I guess I could…no!

No, this is Chatterbox. He irritates you. He pisses you off. He makes your blood boil, makes you rip your hair out, and makes your heart race wildly. He makes your pulse flutter and your blood sear. He causes fireworks to explode when he smiles and he causes your cheek to burn when he touches you.

"No…I really…have to pack." I insisted, pulling away from his grasp regretfully. "Thanks though. I'll pick up the movie later."

With that I rushed out the door, and into my suite. I slammed the door shut, pressing my back against it. I slid down the door, landing on the floor with a soft _poof!_ I dragged a hand through my wild curls, trying to sort out these weird feelings in me. What is Chatterbox doing to me?

_/_

I don't remember much about going home, except waking up from the plane ride leaning against Dez's shoulder. I had spent most of our time in Vegas, what we had left anyway, avoiding him. I didn't plan sitting neck to him in the cab ride or on the plane.

He tried talking to me, mostly asking if I was okay. I lied to him by telling him I just felt tired, but he didn't buy it. Though he didn't pry anymore once we got to the airport. He stayed silent the whole ride, and fiddled with his camcorder; he loved that thing.

When I woke up, Dez's cheek rested on the top of my head. He smelled oddly of warm vanilla, which settled my nerves. I enjoyed the sound of his even breathing and the warmth of his body.

"You make drive crazy, Chatterbox." I whispered under my breath, smiling to myself.

When he woke up, his face flushed. His cheeks turned to a deep shade of crimson, which made me giggle. His lips curved into a shy smile, which, I have to admit, is adorable.

"We landed." I began, shaking my head to focus on the bigger task at hand: Austin and Ally. "Maybe you should check on Austin."

"All right. I'll be right back." Dez stood up, walked down the aisle and headed towards Austin's seat.

I got up as well, and grabbed my bag from the overhead storage. I slung my bag over my shoulder, pushing hair away from my face. I spotted Dez and Austin talking; it seemed like everything went fine. I shrugged indifferently, grabbing Dez's stuff and walking over to them.

"Here's your stuff Chatterbox." I said casually, handing him his things.

"Thanks Trish." He gave a sincere grin before turning back to Austin. "So how you holding up?"

"Honestly, I'm trying not to catch a ride with Trish to her house and trying to talk to Ally." He answered honestly, shaking his head weakly. "How long do I have to wait Trish?"

"Here," I huffed, digging in my bag for a pen and pad, "I'll give you my number and you give me yours. I'll come up with a plan to get you and Ally together then I'll call you. Sound good?"

"Thanks Trish!" Austin pulled me into a bone crushing hug and spun me around. "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, now put me down Blondie." I hissed, not liking it when someone picks me up suddenly. He did as I asked, and I took a step away from him. "But listen to me. You have to wait until I call you. If you try to talk to Ally before she's ready, you're just going to screw things up. Got it?"

"Got it." He wrote down his phone number and I handed him mine. "So, how long will it take?"

"Honestly, Ally's in a fragile state – thanks a lot – so I don't really know." I replied honestly, stuffing the pad and pencil back into my bag. "Just be glad I'm even helping you out. She loves you and I want her to be happy, so I'm willing to go behind her back and help you get your relationship back together."

"Really Trish, I don't know how to thank you enough." When he said that, a devilish grin tugged at the corners of my lips. "Uh oh, I know that smile."

"What smile?" I questioned innocently, though the grin didn't leave my face.

"So how much do you want this time?" Austin pulled out his wallet, and opened it up.

"Three hundred." Austin's jaw dropped and I just sneered. "Hey, a girl has gotta shop."

He muttered something under his breath, but handed me the money anyways. I thanked him before turning to Dez. I grabbed his hand, and put the money in it. He gave me a confused expression, but I ignored it.

"I'm hiring you. I'll need you to catch their make-up moment on camera so these two remember why they haven't divorced yet." I explained, smirking at the offended look on Austin's face.

"Trish I can do it for free." Dez argued back, trying to give me back the money.

"Take it, or I'll hurt you." I threatened, but it's ruined a giggle I tried to hold back.

He took the money and with that we departed the plane. The three of us went to baggage claim together, but went our separate ways after that. Honestly, I didn't want to see Dez go so soon, but I knew I'd see him again. It was only a matter of time. This meant I had to hurry and think of a plan to get Austin and Ally together again.

* * *

**Footnote:** Man, I love Trez! Such a sweet ship. Anyways! Let's set this chapter goal for 27 reviews again since it's still the 27th (in America). Review for the sake of Trez please. :D

_/_

Quick Responses:

**VelvetFox16:** Don't worry, I don't plan on making that happen. Promise! :D

**MayaGrace:** No, thank _you_! Thanks for being an awesome review and for supporting my story! I'm grateful to have AWESOME followers like you. =]

**AusllyStoriesWeekly:** I love jealousy on guys too! ;)

**Guests and Silent Readers: **Of course I wouldn't forget about you! I used to be a silent reader too, so I know what it's like. I just wanted to let you all know that even if you don't review, I'm still glad you all read my story! All of you stay FANTASTIC!

_/_

**Thanks for reading guys!**

_~With love, Hannah V._


	26. Ice Cream

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Trish's POV again, but the next one will be Ally _and _Austin, followed by Ally again. Hope you guys like it!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Ice Cream**

_*{Trish}*_

I trudged through the front door, tired and worn. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Ally, so I just headed straight to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped on to my bed. In the next instant, I fell asleep, but I'm just glad to be back in my bed.

_/_

I woke up the next morning, groggy. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, using the palm of my hand. I rolled off the bed, standing up lazily, and headed to the kitchen. I had craving for some cereal.

I grabbed the box, milk, bowl and spoon before heading to the table. I ate a bowl of corn flakes, before deciding to watch some TV with my breakfast. I picked up my bowl, and made my way towards the living room.

I jumped, almost dropping my cereal, when I found Ally asleep on the couch. Her face had fruity mint swirl smothered across it, with the empty tub tucked under arm. One leg fell over the edge of the couch and one arm was slung over the arm. I didn't know whether to laugh and wake her up or let her sleep and carry on with my business. I went with the first option.

I knelt next to her, gagging at her horrible morning breath. Her hair had tangles and knots, her eyes were swollen – probably from crying a lot – and baggy, and her clothes had wrinkles. She probably hasn't left the couch the past couple of days.

"Ally, wake up." I urged, shaking her shoulder gently. She muttered something, but I couldn't interpret it. "Ally, you're a mess, wake up."

"Leave me alone Trish." She hissed, turning over, dropping the ice cream tub in the process. "Let me wallow in my misery."

"Ally, you're in serious need of a shower. Get off your ass and go take one." I ordered sternly, picking up her tub off the floor and setting it on the coffee table.

"No." Ally argued back, pulling a pillow over her head. "Leave me alone."

"Ally, it's time to take a shower." With that, I picked her up – she's lighter than she seems – and carried her to the bathroom.

"Trish put me down!" She whined, flailing her limbs. "I don't want to take a shower!"

I ignored her, but her flailing made it hard for me to carry her. Luckily I made it to her bathroom and tossed her into the tub. I turned on the shower quickly and let the cold water bring her out of her mood.

"Ah!" Ally cried as the water drenched her. "Trish! I'm still wearing my pajamas!"

"So? They probably needed a wash. It looks as if you've worn them for the past couple of days." I turned off the shower and took out a towel from under the sink.

I handed it to Ally and she snatched it from me. She used it to dry her hair, while glaring at me the whole time. I went to her room, grabbed her some fresh clothes, and brought them back to her. She set them on the sink, and pushed me out of the bathroom to finish showering.

I returned to the living room to clean up her mess. I picked up the trash, vacuumed, and washed the dishes in thirty minutes. During that time, Ally took her shower. When she got out, she walked into the kitchen wearing clean clothes.

"There. Doesn't that feel better?" I asked, wiping down the counters with a wet cloth. "Now you don't smell like sweat and tears."

"I don't feel better, but I do feel clean." She huffed, plopping down into one of the bar stools. She propped her elbow up, resting her head in her hand. "What happened after the convention?"

"Easy. I got home, helped Austin carry Dez to their room, went back to our room with Austin, found out you were gone, heard your voicemail-message, read the note, saw the magazine," I paused to take a break before continuing, "slapped Austin, yelled at him, and called him a name or two."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Ally held up hers hands, a faint smile gracing her mouth. "You _slapped_ Austin?"

"Yup, and I threatened to do it again." I left out some details purposely because Ally still needed a bit more time to cool off. "Man the look on his face; priceless."

"I wish I could have seen it when you went off on him." Ally's smile widened a bit more, which settle some of my worries. "Was he scared?"

"Wet his pants." I sneered, though it didn't really happen and Ally knew that. "The fury of Trish is a pretty scary thing to experience."

"It is." Ally shuddered and I laughed, which caused her to join in. "So what did you do the rest of the time after that?"

"I hung out with Dez mostly. We watched Zaliens movies and ate pizza. Sometimes we watched tourists and tried to figure out which state they were from." I shrugged casually, trying to settle the fireworks in my brain when I thought about the movie incident. "That's pretty much it."

"It must have been boring." Ally mused, though it actually wasn't. "You know, since you don't really like Dez."

"Yeah…boring, right you are." I scratched my head nervously, noticing how my cheeks were growing balmier. I fake coughed, trying to balance out the atmosphere. "So…what about you, Ally? How are you holding out?"

"It hurts Trish." She muttered, picking at her nails and keeping her gaze on her hands. "Every time I think of him, I get the butterflies in my stomach and the fireworks in my brain. I still love him."

"Ally." I uttered softly, perfectly aware of the pain in her voice. "Did you ever, you know, think that the magazines weren't really telling the truth?"

"I did." She croaked, still not meeting my gaze. "But they had pictures!" Now she looked up. The hurt in her voice and eyes disappear, replaced by the fires of rage. "There were hundreds of them!"

"So? There's Photoshop, they could be fake." I suggested, though I didn't want to dump the truth on her. I wasn't sure how she would handle it.

"I know, but why did he lie to me?" Tears streamed down her cheeks, and I ambled to her side to hug her. She cried into my shoulder, and did my best to quiet her.

"Want some ice cream?" I questioned, knowing she liked to eat stuff herself with the sweet substance when she's upset.

"Yes please." She answered through tears, wiping away the water droplets with the back of her hand.

I headed to the freezer and pulled out the container. I grabbed a spoon, popped open the lid, and stabbed it inside the treat. I handed it to Ally and she ate it slowly. I petted her head soothingly, humming an old lullaby my mom used to sing. It was in Spanish, so I didn't sing it because Ally wouldn't understand it. Though, it always put Ally at peace.

"Thanks Trish." Ally said once she went back to normal. "You're a great friend."

"Duh!" I smiled smugly, straightening my back for emphasis. "I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"I definitely owe you one." Ally shoveled another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. "But I think we'll need more ice cream first."

"First, you own me seventy-two, and second, we can get that later." The idea just popped into my brain and I really needed to act. "I have to make a call."

"Okay." With that, I left the room. I grabbed my phone and walked outside so Ally wouldn't hear me. Let the operation begin.

* * *

**Footnote:** Trish is plotting guys! Something good is going to happen. I can feel it...in my belly! Thanks guy and let's aim for 26 reviews in honor of reaching the 26th chapter! Can't wait to see what you guys think!

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	27. Plan

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for updating at a weird time (3 a.m. to be exact) but I couldn't sleep. And, I'm also hungry. Sadly I can't eat anything because of some complications. (Why must we run out of milk just when we got a new box of cereal?!) The world is cruel sometimes...

Any who, here's another chapter which is mostly a filler since the next chapter is when everything finally starts getting better. Yay!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Plan**

_*{Ally}*_

Okay, let's recap everything beginning on the day I left Vegas. That day, I collapsed on the couch and spent the rest of the evening, crying my eyes out. I eventually fell asleep, only to wake up neck morning in a crappy mood.

I unpacked my stuff, cleaned the house up a bit, went grocery shopping, and finished up some homework I didn't complete before I left. Then, I sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling in boredom. Life sucked at that point.

After wasting an hour doing absolutely nothing, I went into the 'Mope Stage'. Meaning, I sat on the couch and watched sad romance movies. I stuffed myself with pickles and fruity mint swirl until my stomach could explode. Luckily, I prepared for this. Laxatives, tubs of ice cream, jars of pickles, and a collection of movies specially planned for the 'Mope Stage'. It seemed great for a while, but then Austin popped into my brain.

I missed him. He didn't leave me alone, and it pissed me off. I ended up in an ice cream comatose, and knocked out for a day. I know, I was a mess. Luckily, Trish came home. And well, you know the rest.

For now, I sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling again. I wondered about Austin, and what he's up to at the moment. My heart cringed and tears threatened to return, so I pushed him away. I turned on the TV and put it on something entertaining. I wanted to laugh, but the TV didn't help. In frustration, I turned it off and threw the remote on the floor angrily.

"Whoa, no need to take your anger out on technology." Trish laughed, but I didn't. I crossed my arms over my chest and sunk into the couch. "Come on Ally, stop sulking."

"I can't, because I'm still married to Austin." I hissed bitterly, saying his name reluctantly. "I need those divorce papers."

"All right, we'll get them the day after tomorrow." Trish agreed, plopping down next to me.

"Why the day _after_ tomorrow? Why not _today_? Or _first thing_ tomorrow?" I arched my brow questioningly at her. "What are you up to?"

"I just think you need to be cheered up before you make the _second_ biggest mistake of your life." Trish shrugged her shoulders. "But hey, it's your choice."

"Second biggest mistake?" I repeated, not sure about what she meant. "What was the first?"

"Not saying. You gotta figure it out on your own." Trish picked up the remote off the floor and turned the TV back on. "Anyways, do you not want to hear what I have planned for tomorrow?"

"No, no, I'll listen." Trish grinned excitedly, which meant he plan must be either: one, dangerous; two, illegal; three, humiliating; or four, idiotic.

"We're going to the Miami Mall Music Moonlight Madness!" My eyes widened in surprise; that event is exclusive.

"How did you get tickets?"

"My cousin knows a guy, who knows a girl, who knows a guy's boyfriend, who knows his uncle's friend, who knows the event manager. He has two left and he's willing to give them to us!"

"Trish that's –"

"For a fifty a piece." My excitement dissolved, replaced by frustration.

"Am I going to have to pay?" I rubbed space between my eyes, trying to not burst into flames.

"Nope, I've got it covered this time. You just have to agree to come." Trish turned on the puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine." I sighed; I really needed a nap now. Trish is wearing me out. "But here are the conditions." She nodded and I continued. "We are not drinking. We are not dancing or talking to guys. And we are leaving the second it's eleven o'clock."

"Fine." She agreed and we shook on it. "But we aren't leaving before eleven or else I will drag you back to the mall."

"I can live with that." With that, we spent the rest of the day goofing off. Trish always knew how to lift my spirits. I just hope her idea works, because I really do need to cheer up.

* * *

_*{Austin}*_

I lie on the ground in the park, staring up at the sky. My thoughts wandered as I watched the clouds move across the sky. The breeze is cool, unusual for Miami though I'm not complaining. It's peaceful, but it doesn't settle my mood.

Ally clouds my mind; her face, her voice, and the memories of us together. She's _so_ close, and yet, so far away. And it's all because of me. I held back the truth, which cost me something important. I should have been honest in the first place. Then maybe, I wouldn't have screwed things up.

My ringtone interrupted my thoughts. I pulled my phone out of my jacket, looking at the caller ID. It's Trish. I quickly pulled the cell to my ear and I answered.

"Austin! I've got a great plan." She squealed excitedly, which caused me to sit up.

"Awesome! Shoot." I urged, glad she called so soon. Hopefully I can talk to Ally before it's too late.

"Okay. So have you heard about the Miami Mall Music Moonlight Madness?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have tickets." I answered, remembering when Starr gave me them a month ago. "Why?"

"Well, you're going to sing Ally a song at the event. And I know exactly which one." She explained excitedly.

"All right. But will it work?" I wanted to make sure that her plan was foolproof.

"I'm positive. But you're going to have to pull some strings." I pulled my phone away from my ear, and gave it a weird look.

I brought back to my ear before speaking again, "What do you mean by 'pull some strings' exactly?"

"You need to bring make sure some other people attend the music festival tomorrow night." Wait…what? "Or else, the plan might not work."

"Who needs to come tomorrow?" I questioned cautiously. For all I know, I would have to make sure a hobo comes.

"Kira Starr." I tried to protest but Trish cut me off. "We need you and her to explain that you're not dating. So Ally knows the magazine lied. The song should also show her your true feelings for her, which should hopefully re-establish her faith in you."

I didn't know what to say after that. All I could say was thank you. Trish risked wounding her friendship with Ally to rebuild _my_ relationship with Ally; I made a mental note to buy her a myTAB when all this drama finished. After that, we ended the conversation and I stood up to do my part of the plan. Hopefully, the plan won't crash and burn on me.

* * *

**Footnote:** Finally! Things are looking better for Auslly! Man, it took a while but we're getting there. So make sure to review for the sake of Auslly! The CG this time is **20**! That's all, **20 reviews** and we'll get the next chapter that takes place at the Miami Mall Music Moonlight Madness festival. (wow, that's a mouthfull) So please review :D

_/_

Quick Responses:

**Meandpancakes:** No, I'm sorry but my birthday isn't in April. It's in June and HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! Only like 9 days to go! ^-^

**Dontstopbelieving23:** I agree, the story does need more Trez. But, Auslly needs to be mended first. Then Trez will have their own happy ending! :D

**Yippideedoodah:** Don't worry, every thing will be a-okay. Trust me ;]

**HappyEssential:** To answer your question, I plan on 30 chapters. It could be more, could be less. It all depends on how the creative flow is.

**Cutedew:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad to be writing again too, and yes, there is a lot of Trez. And there will be more. And you can count on it.

**PhoebeHalliwell23: **I wish I had McDonald's earlier. I was starving to death, because we were out of milk. Just when I got a new box of cereal too... T^T

**Little-bit-of-auslly:** Sorry for the late reply, but yes, Trez is cute. But Auslly is CUTER~! =D

**ironmanchic19:** Thank you for the compliment! It made my day. :)

_/_

**Thanks for reading guys!**

_~Hannah V._


	28. Festival

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** We're reaching the end guys. It felt like it was just yesterday when the story began. Time flew by fast. So, here's the second to last chapter. The next chapter will possibly be the last, though I may not be sure. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Festival**

_*{Ally}*_

"I am not wearing that." I stated firmly, shaking my head in disapproval. Trish wanted me to wear something leather and small, that didn't even cover _all_ of my stomach. "You can wear it, but I'll be sticking to a hoodie and jeans."

"Aw, come on Ally. You gotta live a little." Trish coaxed, returning the outfit to her closet. "Besides, this is an _exclusive_ music festival, emphasis on exclusive. We need to make a statement."

"That's what you said when we were in Vegas, look where it got me." I reminded bitterly, digging my nails into my upper arms. "Thanks Trish."

"Hey, it was you who got married on your own accord." She held up her hands innocently. "It wasn't my fault."

I glowered at her, but I knew she was right. If anyone was to blame, I should blame myself. I made the decision myself, but technically, I did drink. I didn't have full consciousness of what I did.

"I know it wasn't you fault." I sighed, raking my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry for that. I'm just still in a slump."

"That's why we're going out tonight to set things straight." She beamed widely, pulling out another outfit from her closet. "What about this dress?"

"I'm not going to wear a dress Trish." I repeated, shaking my head warily. "I'm just going as I am; in faded jeans and a grey hoodie."

"At least wear something nicer." Trish pleaded, though I didn't really see the point. I mean, I'm not going to the music festival to meet guys. So why do I have to dress up?

"Why do I have to dress up anyways?" I raised my eyebrow at her when she averted my gaze. She's either plotting something or knows something I don't. It's probably both options. "Spill it Trish."

"Spill what?" She questioned innocently, her face clear of anything that could persuade me otherwise. I eyed her skeptically, trying to figure out the scheme she's obviously plotting.

"Never mind." I dropped the subject, knowing that whatever she has in store is to cheer me up. So, I didn't pry at her to tell me what she's thinking in the sick and twisted mind of hers.

"So will you at least wear something nice for the event?" She gave me her puppy-dog eyes and I agreed reluctantly. I just hope her plot doesn't kill me.

_/_

Okay, I have to admit, I really didn't want to go to the music festival at first. But once we go there, I was glad I came.

The mall closed early that day for the event, so none of the stores were open. But there were still so many people attending, that they had security guards and a VIP list. We went through with ease, since our names were on the list, but there was a line of people who wanted to get but weren't on the list.

Once we were in, Trish and I mingled. The place had celebrates scattered all over, which caused Trish and I to fan-girl when we saw our favorite actors and actresses. Lucky, Trish knew a guy, who knew a girl, who knew a guy's boyfriend, who knew his uncle's friend, who knew the event manager. Or else we would have made it past the security guards.

"Look, it's that guy from the Zaliens movie." I shook Trish's shoulder, but she didn't look. She seemed…distracted. "Are you looking for someone?"

She shook her head, and looked at me with a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

"You seemed distracted." I explained as we walked towards an empty table. "You were looking around, and I assumed that you were looking for someone."

"Oh." Her cheeks turned red; I hit the nail on the head. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw someone familiar."

"Uh-huh." I smirked knowingly; she's looking for a guy. "It's a guy isn't it?" She didn't respond. "Who is he?"

"No one you know." She answered quickly, shifting so she's turned away from me. "Let's go get something to drink." She pulled me along before I got a chance to reply.

We headed over to the refreshment, choosing sparkling water over the glasses of martinis and other alcoholic beverages. I broke the seal, bringing the spout to my lips to take a sip. I glanced at Trish, who still seemed out of it.

"Trish, I can see that you're looking for someone." I disclosed between sips of my water. "You might as well tell me who it is, since there's no convincing me you're not."

"I'll tell you later, but for now," She took my water bottle from my hands and began dragging me somewhere. "Let's find a good spot to see the performances from."

She didn't give me time to talk beck, because before I knew it, we were standing right in front of the stage they had set up. I scowled at her, but something else caught my eye; a flash of bright blond hair. I knew Trish had a plot.

* * *

_*{Trish}*_

Okay, I'm going to explain why Ally might have thought I seemed distracted. I actually did look for someone, and at first, it was Dez.

I saw him in the crowd, his camcorder ready at hand. I hoped to sneak away from Ally for a couple of minutes to talk to him about the plan, but she stuck to me like glue. So that didn't work. Luckily he caught sight of me and gave me thumbs up. I took it that he set up everything already.

After that, I tried to spot Austin in the crowd. I found him standing behind the stage, searching the crowd. His gaze landed on me, and an expression of relief seemed to cover wash over his face.

_Are you ready?_ I mouthed, since I could go over and talk to him. He nodded in response, which meant I needed to do my part. _It's time._

Austin understood, and disappeared behind the stage. That's when I dragged Ally to the front of the stage, so she could get a good view of Austin's performance. I turned around to find Dez standing next to me. Discreetly, I took a few steps away from Ally.

"Are you ready Chatterbox?" I asked as I did one last check because you never know what could happen. "Are you forgetting anything? A lens, strap, et cetera?"

"Yeah I am forgetting something." I gave him a confused look, but before I knew it, he kissed me.

I didn't know whether to be happy, or to be freaking out. Instead, I kissed him back. We pulled away after a minute passed. Dez had a satisfied grin on his face, while I probably looked like a tomato.

"I've needed to do that for a long time." He explained which made me smile shyly. "After we get Ally and Austin back together, want to finish watching the Zaliens move from the other day?"

"I'd love to." I leaned up and gave him another kiss before I remembered what we were supposed to do. "Now go take your place. It's time."

He nodded and left me, but not without kissing my forehead. My heart fluttered in my chest, causing a small burst of warmth to spread through me. So far, things are going well. All we have to do is hope that our luck hasn't run out just yet. Ally needed Austin, and she's going to admit that tonight whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Footnote:** T.R.E.Z! Yes! We've accomplished it guys! All we have to do now, is accomplish Auslly! Hopefully, Trish's plan works. Cross your fingers and review guys! CG this time is 25! We really need to reach that goal because the fate of Auslly depends on it! So active your S.A.R.P's and review like you have never reviewed before!

_/_

Quick Responses:

**MayaGrace:** I'm definitely going to use that song! I planned to use 'Endlessly' by The Cab, but I like that song better. Thanks for the suggestion! ;D

**LovePeach16:** Yup, I am on a role. Reason being because I had Spring Break this week. I had nothing to do since both my parents were a out day with school and work, that I didn't have much to do. So, why not write? :)

**VelvetFox16:** That would be a great idea! If only i thought of it earlier, then it would have been used. But sadly, Ally isn't going to leave.

_/_

**Thanks for reading y'all!**

_~Hannah V._


	29. Tears

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Oh, the ending is so close. But as we all know, all good things must come to an end. But luckily for you guys, beginnings are great too! So don't be sad guys! Get GLAD! XD

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this chapter to 3 special people: **VelvetFox** who has the most BRILLIANT ideas ever! **MayaGrace** who has been an awesome reviewer and supporting me! Also, to **Kayla Nielson**! I wish you best wishes and hope everything went smoothly and you make a quick recovery! Stay awesome guys!

**Love you ALL and I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Tears**

Anger and hurt tore through her, an inferno of fury burning in her stomach. Betrayal is a feeling, all too familiar to Ally. First, it's Austin and now, it's Trish, her best friend. How did it come to this?

How could her own friend go behind her back, and do the one thing she didn't want to happen? How could she? The answer is simple; because she didn't really care. If she did care, then she would have respected her wishes and wouldn't have done what she did. Yet, she did it anyways.

Ally pivoted on her heel the second she laid her eyes on the blond-haired singer. She didn't want to face him. She didn't even _have_ to face him. She could deny him, and run away all she wanted. It's her choice to make if she wanted to.

"Ally, wait." Trish called from behind her, but the petite brunette did not acknowledge her. A hand grasped Ally's arm, spinning her around. She huffed in annoyance when she stood face to face with the Latina. "He's just here to make things right."

"I don't want to hear what he has to say. Or sing for that matter." She hissed bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest and trying not to raise her voice. "I'm leaving."

"Don't." Trish threatened, keeping her grip on Ally's limb firm. "Give him a chance."

"Why should I?" Ally choked out through clenched teeth, her temper rising and control dwindling. "He hurt me, and so did you." Trish flinched. "You went behind my back, lied to me, and planned this whole thing out. You know how much I hate it when you do that, and yet, you still do it anyway."

Trish opened her mouth to speak, but her friend cut her off. The anger flared up, destroying the last sliver of control Ally had left. She let it out, though kept her voice low and stern to not cause a scene.

"I thought you're supposed my friend Trish, I thought you cared." Ally turned away from the Latina, clenching her fists at her sides. "But it seems like I was wrong."

Ally stormed through the crowd, biting back hot tears and shaky whimpers. She didn't make it to the exit like she expected, instead she made it to Sonic Boom. She tried to open the door, but forgot the store closed already. So instead, she leaned against the door and slumped to the floor.

She hugged her knees to her chest, crying into them. The tears flowed down her cheeks, hot in temperature yet cold from the exposure to the chilling, night air. She sniffled quietly, using her cardigan sleeve to wipe away the fallen tears.

In the distance, she could hear the music of the event playing softly. She covered her ears, trying to block out the noise; but she could still feel the vibrations of the bass through the ground. She removed her hands from her ears, knowing her attempts would not work. So instead, she sat there and stared up at the starry sky with glassy eyes.

_/_

He paced back and forth, his thoughts running through his mind with such speed he couldn't make sense out of many. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out what to do.

The plan…didn't go as they had expected and Ally left. Austin spoke to Trish, who went after her. She reported to him that Ally didn't leave, since their car stayed in the parking lot. She went searching for Ally, leaving Austin to figure out what to do next.

He planned to perform, but the second he stepped out on to the stage and their eyes met, Ally fled. She took one look at him, just a mere glance, and turned her back on him. It hurt and it hurt him a lot. He hadn't expected her to run away; we'll he had but just not at the sight of him.

Then, because of Ally running away, he had to cancel his performance. He couldn't perform if the girl he wanted to perform for didn't watch. So, he apologized to the crowd and let Kira leave, since sticking around seemed pointless.

So, he stood backstage alone to figure out what to do next. Though, nothing came to him. He had no idea or clue about what to do in his situation, because he has never been in the situation before. Ally is the first, and will be, the last girl he'll truly love. He's sure of it.

Then, he gets it. The idea hit's him like lightning, sparking the light bulb over his head. He's quick to act and grabbed the acoustic guitar he brought along with him. Strapping it across his back, he hurried to the one place he thought Ally could be.

_/_

It's peaceful. Leaves rustle together from the cool Miami breeze and filled her ears with the serene sound. Crickets chirp, singing their nightly melody to blend with the breeze. Fireflies danced across the dark sky, glowing brightly like cinders floating through the air.

Tears still fell from her eyes, though the sobbing stopped. Ally made no attempt to wipe the water away, so she let them trail down her face to her chin and down her neck. She laid her head on her knees, holding them close to her body for comfort. The pain did not go away.

The sound of footsteps caused her to look up, and she regretted it. She saw him, and he saw her. He stood ten feet away from her, blond hair gleaming in the dim moonlight.

He must have gone looking for her, because he's out of breath. He smiled at her, but she did not smile back. Instead, she stood up and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Ally!" He called after her, and she could hear the sound of his footsteps hitting the pavement as he ran to catch her. He caught her wrist, electricity traveling through his hand and up her arm.

"Leave me alone." She ordered; her voice cracking because of his appearance. "Forever, Austin."

"I can't do that Ally." He admitted quietly, which caused her to stop struggling and look back at him.

He looked…worn to her. His mesmerizing russet eyes lacked the mischievous glint to them and are bordered by dark circles. His skin looked paler to her and not because of the light from the moon.

"I can't leave you alone." He repeated, sliding his hand from her wrist to her hand and holding it tenderly. "If I did, then I don't think I could see the world as vibrantly when I'm with you."

She didn't speak, instead, listened to him. Granted, the pain he had caused her still existed inside her, but she ignored it for a short while. She replaced it with worry, afraid because of his fragile appearance.

"Ally, when I told you I loved you, I was completely serious." He squeezed her hand tighter, taking a step closer towards her. "You can call me any name and think of me in any way you'd like," he took another step, "but one thing for sure is that I am not a liar."

"But you did lie to me." She reminded an edge evident in her voice. "Remember? You didn't tell me you were a celebrity who likes messing around with women."

She pulled her hand free from his, and walked away. Though she didn't get very far before he caught her again. Only the second time, he gripped her wrist harshly and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He pulled her to him, front against front.

Ally inhaled a broken breath, all too aware of how close their bodies were. Her heart leaped in her chest, slamming against her ribcage so much it hurt her. The fireworks returned, simultaneously erupting with every second that passed.

"Is that really what you think of me?" He asked with a sharp tone. She hurt him; she could tell by the way his voice wavered. "Do you really think of me as some big-headed celebrity who needs to get laid every day of the week?"

Their dangerously close; so close, that his breath tingled her skin with heat. She suppressed a shiver, trying to keep her mind clear of the growing lust. Ally stared back up at him, nodding foolishly.

Austin chuckled sourly, letting her go and stepping away from her. "Fine, if that's what you think of me, then I'll leave you alone." He turned and left her, not uttering a single word after.

Once he disappeared from her sight, Ally let out the breath she didn't know she held in. What did she do? She didn't want to anger him, and yet, she caused him pain. She needed to apologize to him. She couldn't bear the thought of letting him hurt because of her words and her actions. So, she went after him, determined to set thing right.

* * *

**Footnote:** It's almost over! Two chapters left to go! Yes, I decided to split this chapter into 2 and so the next chapter will contain the mend of Auslly! Oh! And I would like to give credit to** Velvetfox** for the idea of the last chapter. You guys will love it, promise!

CG is **20** because this chapter took FOREVER TO write! Seriously. Third person is one of my strong points in writing, but at the same time my weakest because of tense usage. I had a hard time trying to write it so I would appreciate it if you all would review and tell me what you think.

_But no L.I.U.S reviews please!_ (**L**ove **I**t.** U**pdate **S**oon.) I know it's hard to come up with reviews, but it means a lot when someone actually takes the time to write more than just four simple words.

I, and there are some authors who might agree, feel like my writing is worth reading when I see that someone took the time to tell me what they liked or a favorite line they found funny or touching. It just makes my day.**  
**

Sorry for sounding like a bitch or whatever you think, but I just like it when a reader expresses their like for my work by leaving a review that's longer than four words. Even if it is irrelevant rambling because seriously, you guys are funny!

**Sorry for _my_ rambling, it's a habit...**

**Thanks fore reading!**

_~Love you all and stay safe!_

_Hannah V._


	30. Love

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note: **Finally! Chapter 30! One more chapter to go, which will be the epilogue! I'll try to get that up tomorrow so hold your horses guys. Now, on with the story!

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Love**

Austin plopped down on an empty bench in the food court. That part of the mall remained empty, since the festival took place on the other side, so he had the area to himself. He needed a quiet place to be alone, to think. Though, in his case, sing.

He pulled the guitar across his lap, pulling the pick from his jean pocket. He strummed the guitar a couple of time, just enough to loosen up his fingers. Once he finished, he made sure to tune the instrument before actually playing. Then, when it appealed to him, he started singing. **(*)**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

He had hoped they wouldn't have fought before he got a chance to sing, but they did anyway. He should have sung the song first, before dumping his true feeling on to her as he did. Maybe, things might have gone differently.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Never in his life, did he find someone he could just be Austin around. He could be his regular childish-self and not have to worry. He didn't have to put on an act or make sure he did and said the right thing at the right time to the right person. But with Ally, he didn't have to fake. That was what he loved about her.

She loved him for him. She loved him as the pancake loving, fiver year old in a twenty-one year old body. She enjoyed his childlike nature, goofing off with him when he did and didn't mind his immature attitude. Most of the time.

But when she read that magazine, it was clear her mindset changed about him. She saw him differently now. She didn't see the kid-like Austin anymore. She saw the big-headed celebrity who broke women's hearts. Though, that wasn't him, he's better than that.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

He told her first that he loved her. He didn't lie or hide it, or trying to ignore it or run away from it. No. He had been honest with his feelings for her from the start. From the very beginning, because it wasn't a lie. He fell for her, and he fell hard.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

He hoped that in some way, somehow Ally would eventually forgive him. That one day, if they ever saw each other again, they could mend things. Even if that's all he can be to her, a friend, then he'll take it. Just to be a part of her life satisfied him, and he would ask for nothing more.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Impossible to find; it was true. It took him many years to find the girl, the one girl, he wanted to spend his life with. He met her, married her, dated her, and ended up fighting with her. Though the process went in the wrong order, he didn't care. At least he found her, that's all that mattered to him.

The sound of clapping cut through his thoughts. He looked up from his instrument and turned toward the direction of the sound. His heart jumped out of his chest almost immediately. He stood up quickly, flustered.

"A- Ally?" He stuttered, embarrassed from the realization that she heard him pour his heart out. "What are you- Did you-"

"Yeah," she replied softly, rubbing her upper arm warily, "I heard."

"Oh," was all he could say. The words he wanted to say ripped through his mind, but his voice couldn't work.

"Austin, I'm sorry," she walked towards him shyly, and he could tell. He knew that she fiddled with her hair when she felt nervous or uneasy. It was one of the many things he noticed and knew about her. "What I said back there, I didn't mean it. It just…slipped."

"It's okay Ally," he assured, taking a seat back on the bench. He looked down at his hands, trying to avoid her gaze. "You don't have to apologize."

"No I do," she sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He met her gaze, sincerity clouding her eyes. "I wasn't thinking, and I let my emotions speak for me." She took his hand, holding it in her own. "I was angry and hurt, and I still am."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth from the beginning," he enfolded their hands with his free one, clasping it kindly. "But I didn't want you to love me because of a name. I wanted you to love me for my mind, my heart, and my soul."

"I did, and still do," she smiled widely at him. "But more importantly, why do you look so…tired?" Her smile disappeared, and a look of worry washed over her face. "Have you been sleeping or not? Because it looks as if you haven't."

"Yeah, I just can't seem to fall asleep," he admitted, dragging a hand through his hair. "I stay awake because I know I hurt you. I hurt you Ally, and I'm so, so sorry." He pulled his hand away again, hanging his head in guilt. "I don't know how you could ever forgive me."

"I know a way," she implied, which caused him to look up, confused. She smirked and leaned forward. She planted her lips on his, soft and sweet.

Austin sat there, dumbfounded for a moment. Once he regained his thoughts, he kissed her back ardently. He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her on to his lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into their kiss. When they finally pulled away, they both were out of breath.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked quizzically, which made Ally smirk.

"Not yet," she returned her lips to his and they kissed again. She nipped at his bottom lip, teasing him. He grunted, disliking the way she toyed with him. So, he decided to play along with her game.

He began trailing buoyant pecks along her jaw, only letting his lips brush her skin. He heard her breathing shake, boosting his pride in knowing he had her wrapped around his finger. He continued his ministrations along her neck, until her reached the neckline of her shirt.

He nipped at her throat, marking her while he had the chance. She threaded her fingers into his hair, combing through it invitingly. He returned his mouth to hers, satisfying themselves.

"I love you Ally," Austin whispered, pulling away so he could look her in the eyes properly. "Honestly and faithfully."

She smiled at his words, and his heart raged in his chest. "I love you too Austin. Now and forever."

They shared one last kiss, before sitting there for a moment, enjoying the sounds of the night. Both, were now totally and completely at peace. Put at ease by the mending of their love.

* * *

**Footnote:** Yay! Auslly is mended! But that doesn't mean the story is over yet! But sadly, the end is nearing. Man, time flies by too fast.

This is the last CG guys! Let's go for 30 reviews for the epilogue! Again, credit goes to VelvetFox16 for the idea! So review for the second to last time guys! The last time will be in the next chapter and it's optional.

***Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Do not own it.**

_/_

Quick Responses:

**invitada 15: **Lo siento, pero prefiero mantenerlo aquí en este sitio web. Me gustaría, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Lo siento mucho. Pero gracias por preguntar de todos modos. :)

**XxRauraXAusllyxX:** You go girl! That's the spirit and I wish I had the same mindset as you do. Keep on writing! ;)

_/_

**Thanks for reading guys!**

_~Hannah V._


	31. Epilogue: Luck

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note: **Epilogue guys and the last chapter! Sorry if it's rushed and sloppy but I needed to get this done before I tried to finsih the homework I had over spring break which I put off until the last minute. Oh well. XD

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Luck**

"Goodness! Why are they taking so long?" Austin wondered, pacing back and forth in a mix of worry and frustration.

"Calm down bud. The ceremony hasn't started yet." Dez reminded, clapping him on his shoulder to stop him from pacing. "And smile, you have to set an example. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, and you look like you're having second thoughts."

"You're right." Austin sighed, and taking his place next to Dez. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"It's all right. It's not every day you get married. Again." They two bursted out in a fit of laughter, which made the crowd of guests look at them in confusion.

"Right again my friend." Austin agreed between breaths. "I'm just lucky it's to the girl of my dreams."

"Who would have ever thought, that you married before me?" Dez crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow at then blond-haired groom. "You always said you would wait until you were thirty-five to settle down."

"I know, I know." Austin raised his hands in surrender before sliding them into his pants pockets. "But you can't help love."

"True, true." Dez mused, straightening his tie and his sleeve buttons. "Your mom just gave us the signal, they're ready to start." Dez turned to Austin and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready man? I need to know now, because you still have the chance to back out now before you make a fool of yourself and Ally."

"Dez, calm down. I'm ready. I wouldn't even be standing here is I wasn't." Dez smiled, removing his hands from his friend's shoulders. He gave Mrs. Moon the okay and then, the fanfare started.

_/_

Austin took Ally's hands in his own, smiling down at her. She beamed back up at him, her eyes glassy from presence of tears. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand tenderly, falling in love with her all over again.

"I, Austin Monica Moon, take you, Ally Dawson, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Ally smiled widely, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.

"I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help." He gave her hand a loving squeeze, his smile growing wide with every word he said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." The crowd cheered wildly, when he finished, which caused his cheeks to redden unintentionally.

They settled down to for the bride to recite her vows, and then cheered again once she finished. The couple grinned at each other shyly, but glad their friends and family approved of them.

The ring bearer stepped forward and gave the couple their rings. Ally and Austin shared a look, laughing when they read the inscription on the inside: _Made in China._ The rings were made of metal, but painted gold to look real. Though they weren't real wedding rings, they meant so much more to them. They were the same rings the two woke up to that day in Vegas. So, they decided to use them for their real wedding.

Once they finished the ring exchange and the minister declared them man and wife, the two didn't hesitate when the minister said, "You many now kiss the bride."

Austin pulled Ally to him, and planted a fervent kiss on her lips. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, receiving a round of cheers from their family and friends. The two pulled away, breathless, and grinned like fools at the crowd.

"I have the honor to present to you all the lucky couple." The crowd continued to cheer and the two walked down the aisle to the exit, happily married.

_/_

"Um, excuse me?" Ally said timidly into the microphone. The guests all stopped their conversations and looked towards the crowd.

The bride had changed out of her gown, and wore a simple white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Ally pushed her hair behind her ear, pulling the microphone off the stand. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking again.

"I would like to sing you all a song. It may not be right for a wedding but, it has special meaning to Austin and me." She smirked knowingly at Austin, though he just furrowed his brows in confusing. She laughed, and turned back to the crowd. "Well here it goes. It's 'Waking Up in Vegas' by Katy Perry." **(*) **She turned to the band and gave them the okay. They began playing and Ally started singing.

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_

_Now don't blame me_

_You want to cash out and get the hell out-of-town_

Austin laughed along with Trish and Dez. The memories of Vegas rushed back to them, a blur of stupid moves, passionate nights, and wild dancing. Recklessness and irresponsibility, young and wild, but they were still learning even as adults.

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Ally jumped off the stage, and began dancing. She ran over to Austin, Trish, and Dez, pulling them out of their seats to get up and dance with her. The three stood in the center of the dance floor awkwardly. They looked at one another, shrugged, and then began dancing with Ally. The guests all laughed before getting up and dancing as well.

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?_

_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother_

_'cause now we're partners in crime_

Ally winked at Austin, grinning and laughing while she did. Austin rolled his eyes playfully, but continued dancing. Ally rushed back on to the stage, out of breath. Though she continued singing.

_You got me into this_

_Information overload, situation lost control_

_Send out an SOS_

_And get some cash out_

_We're gonna tear up the town_

Ally motioned for Austin to go to the stage. He listened, grabbing a spare microphone off one of the stand on the side. He began singing along with Ally, smiling the whole time. The crowd clapped and sang along while still dancing.

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Told me, told me..._

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_That's what you get, baby_

_Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!_

_Give me some cash out, baby_

_Give me some cash out, baby_

When the song ended, the room boomed with applause. Austin and Ally turned to each other, holding up their hands and bowing. They put back the microphones before heading back to their table hand in hand.

"So what do you think?" Ally blurted as they took a seat. "Do you think it was just a coincidence that we met or it was luck?"

"Tough question." He answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But I'm going with luck, because I found love. That can't be a coincidence."

"Luck and love huh?" Ally mused. "It has a nice ring to it." With that, the couple shared another tender kiss.

* * *

**Footnote:** And with that, I mark this story: COMPLETE! Man, time flies by fast but maybe it was because I finished the last ten chapter of this story in one week. A new record for me. Any who, I'll be posting my last Author's Note next so don't get excited because that's not another chapter. Just letting you all know!

***Don't own it!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Stay Awesome1**

_~Hannah V._


	32. Thank You!

Hi guys! I just wanted to thank you all for all the support you have all given me from the beginning! Even if you were an active reviewer or a silent reader you were SPECTACULAR all the same! I'm so blessed and very grateful to have you all as supporters of my story and me as an author! I hope you all will continue to do so and thank you for keeping me going through the bad times and the good. I'm glad to have you all cross my path.

**I would like to personally thank all my silent readers!** Because even though you are silent, I know that you are out there! Thank you all!

Also, I would like to thank all these people for supporting me and reivewing when you had the time to and just for being awesome: purplepokadots, invitada 15,queenc1, PhoebeHalliwell23, HappyBeginnings3,randomsmileyperson, YellowR5LOUD32, SillyTale, Little-bit-of-auslly, xXI Like Disney Deal With ItXx, primjay10, Apeape2000, girliegirl13, supersweetp, Frenchie12, MercyandLove, rukia123cute, URxGORGEx, starkiller2, Jakkil0ver, tysmileyface, meathecat, Lady16, kkequestrian, chadsonville, LovePeach16, brickbreaker, AngieLuv15, jamesmaslow4evz, PerfectlyStrange, tlkin2much, xXChiweeniLoverXx, Lover-Bug, Masked Shadow The Killer, PUPPYLuv2191, guntherandsnot, peacefreakx3, xXLGBTXx, Addictedtofanficscx, dangy, Starvista, Mangafreak109, and _**all the other reviewers I failed to**** mention!**_

I would also like to thank my guest reviewers! Thank you for reviewing and just supporting me even if you could not review all the time. I appreciated it and I still do. You are all amazing! Don't you dare forget that! And I hope you all continue to read my stories!

I love you all so very much! You all gave me the confidence in my writing. I am blessed with you all who were my support. Thank you so much for that!

**STORY ALERT!:** Yup, new stories guys! Two new ones and another which is the sequel to Music & Possession! The first new story will be called In Disguise and Untouchable Love. One will be rated T and the other M. Why? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. 3;) I will post the first chapter of Missing & Unspoken Words next weekend or sometime during the week. So be on look out for them, guys

Happy Holidays and have a nice day!

**Thanks for everything~!**

_~With Love, Hannah V._


	33. Not A Chapter (Sorry)-New Story Alert

Hi guys! How are you? I hope you all are doing fine. So I just wanted to let you all know that I have posted another story. It's called Barely Touchable, which is the story Untouchable Love that I said I would be posting. So, I have and I just wanted to let you all know it's out just in case you don't follow me.

It's a supernatural romance fan fiction, but here's the catch **IT'S NOT A VAMPIRE STORY**! Yup, no vampires in this story guys, but it's still has to do with a certain supernatural creature. But that is all I will be spilling about the story. For nnow, I will give you all a little taste of it.

**Barely Touchable ****Excerpt:**

_He wasn't Austin Moon anymore; no, he was something else._

_A shock traveled through his body suddenly. It settled in the pit of his stomach, growing heavier and heavier like lead. A burst of heat streamed in his blood, sweat beginning to form on the corners of his eyebrows. His muscles and limbs began aching, like they were being stretched apart and pulled out of their sockets._

_His legs began trembling, and his knees threatened to give out. He staggered over to the wall, trying to grip something for support. His chest rose and fell as his breathing became labored. Then, that's when he felt it. That's when the torturous pain traveled through his shoulder and to the rest of his body._

_His body was being ripped into little pieces, or like a hundred bolts of lightning struck him. His knees gave out and he dropped to the floor. His throat began closing up, sweat soaking his clothes and plastering his hair to his head. What was happening to him?_

_"Are you okay?" A voice asked him, but he couldn't quite respond. His lungs burnt in his chest, yearning for air._

_He didn't know what was happening to him, and he didn't know how. But, he knew, his life was never the same after that day. Everything changed, because of a single touch._

**End of Excerpt**

So? What did you guys think? If you liked it, go check out the story. If not, then you don't have to. But I will tell you this, you are going to be missing out on some serious STEAMY/SMUTTY Auslly moments guys. There will be lots of them, so if you want to miss out on them, it's fine with me. I'm just giving you all a heads up.

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


End file.
